Love Knows No Bounds
by bexie25
Summary: A vampire who spent the last eighty years looking for his mate alongside his family and a human girl who has no one in the world but her parents. A highly unlikely pairing but, love knows no bounds. After they meet, the family that she takes for granted falls apart from lies and deceit. This is the story of two lonely souls finally finding their place in the world. Lemons, Drabble
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god," I gasp, grimacing. "Get a room… one that doesn't have _me_ in it!"

My parents – Renée and Charlie – are going at it.

In our fucking _lounge room_.

And when I say going at it… I mean, wet dog panting.

I shudder.

It's worse to even think about… let alone see it.

Mum squeals and looks at me, abashed, as if she hadn't realized that I was in the fucking room.

Gee, thanks… but I am.

"Sorry, baby," she says and she reaches out to touch me.

I jump off the couch and smile, showing no teeth.

"Yeah… bye."

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome back for my second ever drabble! This one, unlike the first, is a vamp/human, mating story. It came to mind when I was just trying to write **_**something**_**. It started with that first line up there and now it's… well; it's a fully-fledged story with its awesome plot and everything.**

**I think you guys may just like it… I hope so, anyways.**

**This is technically the 9th of July... even if only by 38 minutes.**

**Currently, I'm watching the Wimbledon men's final and I'm going for Federer.**

**But... back to the drabble. Basically, the way it's going is 5 chapters a day. Giving the fact that there's ten chapters of Bella... then Edward... then Bella etc., it's 2 days of Bella, 2 days of Edward and so on.**

**Now... drop me a review to tell me what you're thinking and if you're with me... I sincerely hope that you are. **

**:D**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

With no one to call and rant to, I stay in my room and get some work done.

I clean up afterwards, unable to sit in a dirty room.

When that's done, I lie on the bed and read.

I do this until I wanna sleep, but I try and shake it off.

The past couple of weeks, I've had these really weird dreams.

They're of this guy… pale skin, bronze hair…

He's a fucking god.

I'm sure of it.

But it's his eyes and his voice that I'm addicted to…

Golden eyes… and a voice that makes me tingle.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Edward's already been mentioned.**

**Ok... Federer took out the second set - it was close though - and he may have taken out the first two games of the third set. It's raining now, though, so it's on a short delay. **

**So... I'm giving you some more to read.**

**:D**

**Please review - we haven't got any yet!**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3

I bite my lip, my eyes drooping.

It's been too long since I saw him…

I'm so tired that when my eyes close, I don't fight it, and soon… my Greek god appears.

_He smiles at me, his hand flickering up to tuck my hair behind my ear._

_I blush, the heat on my cheeks then cooled by his hard as stone and incredibly cold hand._

_I smile at him as he leans in…_

_His lips touch mine and I moan, basically _gluing _my body to his._

_Hard… cold… but comforting._

_Tongues meet and I whimper._

_What's that beeping sound?_

* * *

***Chuckles* Yes, just what is that beeping sound?**

**Thanks for the reviews - I'm glad people are intrigued and liking it so far. I wander what you're going to think as we move on. This story is a little slow, but it doesn't get boring. It all serves a point, methinks.**

**I'm finding myself trying to refrain from shouting "Come on, Murray, double fault!" **

**I'm stopping myself because mum is asleep on the couch beside me and I don't wanna... well, you know... wake her up.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S. - What do you think should be in the cover thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, I'm panting and disoriented.

I look around the room, quickly locating the annoying beeping sound.

My _fucking _alarm.

I sigh heavily, aggravated and then I groan, touching my lips… licking them.

They don't taste like my Greek god… they don't taste like honey and sunshine…

I get up, glancing at the clock on my alarm.

"Shit," I mutter. If I make it to school early, it'll be by the skin of my teeth.

I grab my fresh clothes and hop in the shower.

When I'm finished, I get dressed.

I pack up my books then leave for school.

* * *

**Murray is losing it... something about stupid chatter and throwing rackets is a bad sign.**

**I... am rejoicing.**

***Smacks forehead* Oh god, I have GOT to stop updating to give you my opinion on this match! Who cares if it's the fucking 2012 Wimbledon final?**

**- I do?**

**Well, yes... I do.**

**At least you get more to read. The only downside... I have to put my computer away now so that I only update the last chapter at the end of the match. That way, you won't have to hear ANY more than my rejoicing over Federer winning!**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5

I boost the truck up to the fastest it'll mechanically allow, ignoring the occasional chug of protest.

It doesn't take all that long before I'm at school, and to my relief, class hasn't started.

With only a few minutes to spare, I grab my bag, lock my truck and run for it.

When I do make it to class – English, with Mr Mason… not the nicest way to start off the school day – Mr Mason is there and it's with embarrassment that I stammer an apology… even though I'm _technically_ early… before I trip and skid over to my seat.

* * *

**First: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Federer won the match, Federer won the match!**

**Second: When I realized that David Cameron was at the tennis:**

**Me: David Cameron's there! Holy shit! *looks at mum* Holy shit!**

**Mum: Yeah, so what?**

**Me: He's the Prime Minister of England!**

**Mum: And?**

**Me: So? He's the fucking Prime Minister of England and he's at the tennis finals! That's like… that's like the fucking Queen being there!**

**Mum: *Sigh***

**And third: That's all for today, guys! Until tomorrow, leave me with your thoughts! :D I think this is going to be an interesting drabble, I must say… I've never written one quite like it with what I've got in store! ;)**

**And fourth: Federer won the match! Federer won the match! Holy shit, 'cause FEDERER WON THE MATCH!**

**Oh and uh… he's now World no. 1 again. ;D When he won, he fell to the ground, and I started rocking back and forth and repeating "he fell to the ground in happiness" because I was so happy for him. *Blushes* So, I'm crushing on him... so what?**

**Goodnight!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 6

There's murmurs and rumours all through the first four periods until lunch… something about new students.

I, personally, don't see how that's trivial.

I mean, sure, they're new and shiny toys for those who just _love _new students…

But what could be so different about them?

And better yet… why am I intrigued and jumping in my seat with excitement?

Well, not literally on that last part but I'm so excited that I _could _be jumping in my seat.

My mind wanders back to last night's dream as I walk through to the cafeteria.

I walk in and look around.

* * *

**:D**

**Alright. I'm sorry that it's been more than 24 hours, but, technically... it is still the next day. I'm also sorry that I ranted about Federer in Wimbledon. Glad I got some to laugh, though.**

**Oh and also, readers of How to Save a Life... we just reached over 300 thousand hits. So... thank you. I'm typeless... you know, 'cause I'm not speaking to you I can't be speechless... so, I'm typeless.**

**Although, you are most likely saying this to yourself in your head. But still *shakes head***

**God, new readers must think I'm completely bonkers or something.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**More later,**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope disintegrates – not that I knew that I was hopeful in the first place – and disappointment takes its place, demanding attention.

My shoulders slump and I shuffle straight to a seat on a table far from everyone else.

No food… no appetite.

My table – of two chairs, only one filled – is right next to the window, looking on at the forest.

I wish I was out there… I always loved the cold, rainy days that only Forks provided…

… I always rather that over sunny, hot and _sweaty _days.

When a familiar, charged energy shoots through me, I look up.

* * *

**Next chapter... they meet properly. :D**

**Alright... next chapter's coming soon. Promise. **

**Oh! Fun fact - *tries to remember fun fact* - ah, yes! I started writing this in May.**

**Just thought you'd like to know that. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	8. Chapter 8

It's familiar because I've felt it before… when I'm dreaming.

My eyes fly around the room, my heart beat thundering as I try to find the source.

There's a need, unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time… leaving me just_ so fucking confused_.

Panicky, almost.

I whimper from desperation, nearly crying out in hysteria when I can't find it… find the source of all these wild feelings that are coursing through me.

The electricity grows to new heights… yet again… and this time, I know where it's coming from.

I look toward the door…

And that's when I see him.

* * *

**Ok... so I made a mistake. Sorry about that. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	9. Chapter 9

I've only seen his enchanting, beautiful face and heard his voice in my dreams, but it is enough.

I would recognize him anywhere.

I swallow, my eyes flying over his features – his bronze hair, Greek God body, golden eyes, high cheek bones and jaw – as if trying to memorise him in case he disappears.

My heart is still pounding, but it's the electricity that shocks me.

It's as if this big rope is tied to my heart, to my _soul _and to his… pulling me towards him.

Before I can consciously think, I'm out of my chair… walking toward him.

* * *

**This is quite different from anything I've ever written. First of all, in all my vamp/human stories, they already know each other when the story starts and second of all... it isn't in drabble form.**

**I must say, I must have a thing for drabble Bella and Edward meeting on public transport because I went on a ferry and got an idea for them meeting on a ferry (random hahaha). I may start writing to see if I can flesh out a story... but this will most likely be vamp/human and just like the non-drabble fics that are human/vamp... they will know each other when it starts.**

**_If_, that is, this story idea sticks.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes are doing what mine are; memorizing…

It's impossible to deter, it's pure instinct and I know…

I know that after this, I will _never_ be the same.

I won't be the ordinary, human girl I was this morning.

I will be his. I already knew that I was, as if those dreams weren't enough to show me.

Everything in me – my body, my heart and my soul – knows that I am irrevocably his.

Completely and only… forever…

Just as he is mine.

With each step, the electricity increases until I reach him…

Our eyes connect and I'm lost.

* * *

**:D There's the first ten, Bella-POVed chapters.**

**Fear not! Because I'm going to a friends place tomorrow and I might be staying over and it's rude to be rude (hehe) I'm giving you the first 5 Edward chapters tonight.**

**Yay!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - That means no chapters tomorrow... but you don't mind, do you?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Edward_, Alice thinks to me, sighing mentally.

"What?" I ask lowly, not in the mood for pointless chatter.

"You _have _to go to school today."

I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "And why is that?" I ask carefully, glaring at her.

Jasper growls and thinks, _watch it_.

I sigh. "I'm sorry… but I don't see why I have to go. You know that first days are always rough for me…" I shudder at the thought of hearing the squillions of minds… new ones, _fresh _ones.

Alice frowns. "You just have to."

* * *

**Alright, here's the start of the Edward chapters. As I was saying, I'm going to a friend's house - and going to the doctor's - so I won't be updating tomorrow. So we'll get the first give tonight and then none tomorrow.**

**Blame (or thank) LeelaCullen for this 'early' update. It's early because I'm trying to be good and not totally trash your inbox.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	12. Chapter 12

I sigh, raising an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

_Ha! _Alice thinks, smirking. _Your resolve is already drained… and no, I wouldn't._

I growl under my breath, glancing at Jasper and smiling sheepishly.

He frowns at me, shaking his head.

_Honestly man, I don't get it. Lighten up._

_Yes, well, that's easier said than done, _I grumble to myself mentally.

Emmett and Rosalie come in to the lounge room. Hand in hand, both are think obscene thoughts.

I clench my eyes closed.

"Please," I hiss at them and they smile, as if unashamed of what could only be called '_mental erotica_'.

* * *

***Giggles***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry," Rose sings.

I growl at her smug, repulsive thoughts.

Perhaps I am having a bad day, but who could really blame me?

Everyone else in this house has found their mate, their reason for being and I haven't.

As the third oldest – Carlisle being first and Jasper being second, both having mates – if there was any hope for me… if there was a _mate_ for me… I would have surely found her by now.

But, alas, I have not and here I am… with three sets of happy, happy pairs.

I leave the room, storming out to my car.

* * *

**I just thought I'd be mean and crush your hopes by telling you that you won't be hearing about his thoughts of Bella's tonight because he isn't meeting her yet. He does meet her in the next few chapters _after_ chapter 15, though. :D**

**You do, however, get to hear what the other students are thinking about him in particular.**

**;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	14. Chapter 14

When Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are finally ready, they come out, arms wrapped around their mates.

I have become bitter over the years of loneliness… but even this softens me just a little.

My heart squeezes painfully and I have to look away.

_I want that_, I think desperately, swallowing.

_Well, perhaps we'll find her here, _the monster – subdued and mateless – thought, clinging to hope.

I scoff at the monster, feeling completely and utterly hopeless…

For the most part.

Emmett shakes my seat, shoving my shoulder and I flinch before starting the car…

… thoughts undoubtedly hopeful.

* * *

**:D**

**One more chapter after this, and then no more tomorrow, but the day after... we meet Bella... or, _Edward_ meets Bella. *Ponders***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as we arrive – early, of course – I am flooded by feelings of excitement.

I do not know why… but it only seems to increase as time goes on.

Jasper isn't sending anything.

After getting my timetable, I make it to class, flinching at all the thoughts that hit me… breaking the walls of my defence.

_This _is why I hate first days of school.

_Wow… he's hot._

_God, could he jump in my bed for a while?_

_I'd just eat him up if we were alone… _

_Hot. Damn. That. Ass._

I shudder and glare, making them look away.

* * *

**There's the last of the chapters for at least 25 hours. :D**

**I hope you liked them and if you did, please tell me so.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	16. Chapter 16

Classes fly by and before I know it, it's lunch time.

I get up, trying to avoid all the teenage girls around me as they try to grab my attention.

Several have already hitched up skirts or shirts, just _needing_ to show some skin.

But none of them understand… I don't need that.

I want a _real_ woman, who has _real_ thoughts and doesn't daydream ridiculously.

I _need_ a woman that I can spend time with, a woman with whom I have things in common.

Perhaps there were not many women out there like that anymore…

I hoped there was.

* * *

**Good afternoon lovely readers!**

**Thanks for the overwhelming response to this story... never have I ever received this amount of reviews in such a short time for a new story... not even when I first started my other drabble!**

**More coming later, so please review!**

**bexie25**


	17. Chapter 17

I meet with my siblings along the way to the cafeteria.

Alice is the only one whose thoughts stand out to me.

She's blocking me, but there's certainly giddiness about her…

That giddiness is only confirmed by Jasper's thoughts.

"Alice," I sigh heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. "What is it? _What_ are you hiding? And would you please… _please _stop singing a purposefully bad translation of the American National Anthem backwards."

Emmett's booming laugh rang through the now-empty quad. "Jesus Alice! You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"You'll see," Alice says ominously, ignoring Emmett…

Watching me.

* * *

**Here's the second for today. I think FF is stuffing up with emails again... :(**

**That's supposed to be a frown.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	18. Chapter 18

I growl and walk ahead of them, nearly running into the cafeteria.

As soon as I enter the room, a wave of electricity jolts through me.

It makes me desperate and I'm murmuring and whimpering to myself as I try to find what I'm looking for.

I can't find it… I can't and it kills me… it's killing me.

My body is shaking, vibrating as I look around.

I step forward of my own volition… another shot of electricity hits me.

I look where my instincts tell me…

I see her.

Looking at her, I realize…

I've found my mate.

* * *

**It seems the emails are working again, but I'm busy writing ahead for this story at the moment. I'm in the last seventies at the moment - EPOV - and I must say, the first day they are together is around 68 chapters long, the second will be less than half of that. After that, though, there will be a bit of a time jump because we need to get things moving along... there's people for Bella - and readers - to meet, you know!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	19. Chapter 19

She's beautiful, surreal.

I can only crave more as my eyes devour her features, memorizing them… scared that she'll run away and disappear from me.

I concentrate on her lovely, heart-shaped, angelic face.

Brown hair, brown eyes… like smooth chocolate.

Pale skin… almost as pale as mine.

I know what this is… it's what I've craved.

_So we did only have to wait for her_, the monster thought to me, in awe of her beauty.

_It was worth it_, I think back, just as influenced by her.

The ties that bind us pull us together… and there's no ignoring it.

* * *

**Ok, so there's that chapter and then one more, but you want to know what happens afterwards... that technically is scheduled for tomorrow... but maybe I can give you 1 more chapter (meaning only 4 tomorrow).**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	20. Chapter 20

She's out of her chair then, walking towards me.

I can see that she knows what this means; that I don't have to explain how she's mine… irrevocably, completely, only and forever.

_Mine_; _my_ mate.

She _knows_.

I'm thrilled.

I feel like screaming out with joy.

She's mine… all of her; her heart, her soul…

She's everything to me and I don't even know her name.

Nor does she know mine, but… that does not matter...

What does is the fact that she's here now. Finally.

She stops in front of me, looking into my eyes.

I fall into them.

* * *

**Alright. There's all the Edward chapters for tonight.**

**Interesting... I've been offered a loyal servant forever if I update more... hmm... how many more chapters? Seeing as if I give you two more tonight, you only get 3 tomorrow...**

**It's up to you, I suppose.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	21. Chapter 21

We look at each other, a sense of love in our eyes.

I can faintly hear him saying, "Mine," under his breath, over and over again.

It's by some strange, force of nature – or perhaps it's merely instinct – that my mouth opens and forms just one single word.

"Yours."

It's a soft whisper, but he hears it.

His smile is blinding and I feel my love for him increase, ever so slightly.

Wait… love?

My breathing hitches.

Yes; I love him. I love this man before me.

Now, I just need to know him… to get to know him.

"Come."

* * *

**Alrighty. So I'm giving you the next one because... I just am. And then in 3 hours and 20 minutes, I'll give you another because that'll be - technically - the next day... tomorrow.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	22. Chapter 22

I look up at him, a questioning brow rising.

He smiles, extending his arm, making me smile.

He's just as my dream portrayed him; old fashioned and good.

He smiles at my smile and I don't hesitate to hook my arm with his.

"I believe we should get to know each other, my love," he says as we walk out into the fresh air.

I breathe in and smile, looking at him, trusting him completely.

"I believe so too," I say, enraptured by his infectious, crooked smile for a moment.

"Well then, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

* * *

**I realize it's cruel, but I have to leave it for at least 8 hours now. Sleep is needed, you know. :)**

**Please review, faithful servants *shakes head* Jesus, you guys... :)**

**bexie25**


	23. Chapter 23

I am immediately worried.

Part of me would definitely like to, while the other knows that we've got school.

"Um," I say, thinking, a small frown puckering on my brow.

Edward notices my hesitation, and his expression drops infinitesimally.

I still notice and I can tell that he thinks that I don't want to go for a completely different reason.

"Edward?" I say quietly. He's looking down, but at the sound of his name from my lips his head flies up.

"Yes?" Trepidation and hope marks his features.

I smile. "I would love to… but we have school."

He laughs.

* * *

**Hello**

**Sorry about how late this is. Hehe. 8 hours turned into 12, I know. Because of that - and the fact that I'm going out for a few hours - I'm giving you this chapter and then the next. After a while after I get back, I'll give you the 25th chapter and then I'll see you tomorrow. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 24

I watch him, confused and kind of, well… pissed off as he descends to fits of hysterical laughter.

When he catches my eye, and sees my anger, he stops immediately. "I'm sorry, darling," he says sombrely, but there is only one word that stands out.

_Darling…_

I never liked that; mum and dad call each other that on occasion and I always find it, oh, a little tasteless.

But that word coming from _his _mouth is completely different.

It sends tingles – tingles that I only experience in dreams – all around my body.

"That's ok, baby."

I smile as he growls.

* * *

**I just noticed that the vamp Edward's in all my vamp stories have a little… _fascination_ with the word 'baby'. I don't know why... I just like that. :D**

**See you in a few hours or something.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 25

"Where would you like to go?" Edward asks as he drives me away from the school.

I purse my lips, "I don't know. I don't really know that many good places around here… I usually stay at home."

Edward's eyes sparkle with curiosity. "And why is that? Surely you have friends… people that would want to spend time with you."

I smile sadly and shrug. "Not really… and besides, I like being alone."

_Well, I liked it until _Edward _came along._

Edward nods to himself and speeds up, "well, I believe I know just the place."

We drive in silence.

* * *

**Alright, that's the last for tonight.**

**Do you think you could... I dunno... get me past 105-110 reviews tonight? You don't have to - honestly, I do not mind - but it would be really cool if you would... ;D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26

When we arrive at the destination, I look around, a frown of confusion forming on my brow.

"Edward, where are we?" I ask. All I can see is trees; he's driven us to the middle of the forest?

He smiles. "I will show you."

And then he walks toward me and cups my face in both hands. "Do you trust me?" He asks, his eyes smouldering in their golden depths.

"Yes," I say truthfully. _I trust you with my life, _I add mentally.

He smiles and says, "Good."

Then he pulls me onto his back – gentle as always with me.

* * *

**Just clarifying, 'gentle as always with me' meaning she knew he would always be gentle. This hasn't happened before... except in dreams. So that's also part of it. ;)**

**Sorry for slow updating. I've been out and quite busy, actually - more so than usual. I'll give you the rest of the chapters soon, though. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	27. Chapter 27

I'm so confused.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask, my body moulding into his back already, my cheek against his. My arms and legs are wrapped tightly around Edward's neck and waist.

"I'd like to show you how _I _hike," he says. I can hear amusement and excitement; something that is contagious with my Edward.

"Then show me," I whisper softly.

"Close your eyes," he whispers back. I do as he tells me instantly.

Not a second later, we're moving. The only evidence that we are is the wind whipping at my face.

Exhilarating… it feels like we're flying.

* * *

**I always didn't really like how Bella didn't like running. If she was his mate, then shouldn't she love every part of his nature? Including the running? It's kinda sad that she didn't enjoy it until after she'd done something 'more frightening'. I think this should have always been something she liked... because it is part of Edward's nature.**

**Whoops. I'm rambling...**

**But seriously... what do you think?**

**Please review (and tell me what you think)**

**bexie25**


	28. Chapter 28

Only moments later, I can tell that we've stopped; my hair has stilled, the air no longer blowing around my face.

I open my eyes and hop down from Edward's back, coming around him to take a look at our surroundings.

I gasp.

It's a meadow, in what is surely the deepest part of the forest. There's only a small pool of light, which surrounds the entire meadow and a few trees that act as barriers.

"It's beautiful," I say, looking back at Edward, who is gazing at me with wonder.

He smiles, walking forward. "Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

**"Awwww"**

**Yeah, that's right. I can hear you. :D**

**Oh, damn! I just remembered that I forgot to thank you all for getting me over and beyond 100 reviews! Jesus, it's amazing! :D :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	29. Chapter 29

Unfortunately, it's not an overly sunny day, so we can't exactly enjoy the meadow as we could have.

"Tell me about yourself." I insist, watching him. There's so much about him that is a mystery, just waiting to be uncovered…

… something that only _I_ will ever do.

He smiles his crooked smile, making my heart accelerate. He chuckles and swallows before looking up at me.

He caresses my cheek, capturing a strand of my hair that has gone astray. He tucks it behind my ear as he had done in the cafeteria.

I blush and he breathes in, sighing.

* * *

**:D**

**Second last chapter of the night. The last will be up most likely within the hour... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	30. Chapter 30

We talk for a long time.

He tells me about Chicago and growing up in the early twentieth century. It's like a history class, but so much more fascinating because I'm seeing it through_ his_ eyes.

He tells me about his change and his rebellious years – something he is clearly ashamed of.

He quickly moves on from that and talks about the rest of his time and searching for a mate.

He then asks me about my life, having concluded the story of his.

He's so interested in my life that I find myself speaking more than I ever have.

* * *

**So, technically this is late by a day because it is now past midnight. But... I still haven't slept yet - am going now - so there's at least one... definition.**

**:D**

**Say goodbye to Bella... we won't be seeing her for two days. Onto Edward tomorrow and Monday. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Review, my faithful readers... let's see if we can get past 125 (sorry for asking, but you seem to like reviewing the last chapter of the day a whole lot more than the others. ;P**


	31. Chapter 31

I watch animatedly as my Bella talks.

She doesn't understand my fascination... and in all truth, I don't either.

It's just that… I've only met her today. There is so much that I have missed… so much that I simply _must_ know.

Her reactions to some of the things that I told her – particularly her reaction to my search for a mate – are endearing and heartfelt to say the least.

I can tell that she is sad that she wasn't there for the years when I was searching.

I don't mind; I would have waited millennia's for her.

She smiles.

* * *

**Just so you know, I only realised that the reviews were up to 122 AFTER I uploaded and asked you to see if you could get past 125… doh! *face meet palm***

***Giggles…***

**I like that version more than the boring *facepalm***

**Although, we still didn't get many reviews last night. That's ok, though. The last chapter was late (for me)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	32. Chapter 32

Bella tells me everything.

She's always been in Forks, with her father and mother.

Her parents were high school sweethearts, engaged and married – then pregnant with Bella – at only eighteen.

She tells me that she never really felt as if she fit in. She never found good friends that were genuine in getting to know her.

She's very intuitive, something I catch immediately, and she has an extraordinary sense of right from wrong.

That is something that not many humans have anymore.

When she's finished, the sun is setting and it's with a sigh that we leave this quiet sanctuary.

* * *

**Well, they couldn't stay there forever. They already missed school... and a few hours after that... :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - They'll be back there. It's their sanctuary... and they're gonna need it for what I have plans. Remember the summary, people, remember the summary. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

I run her back to the car, secretly revelling in the fact that I am running with my mate. More so, that she _likes_ running with me.

It's surreal, even now, to think that I have truly found my soul mate; that I have found the one person that will know the real me… who I am, who I'm not and what I want to be.

Bella is all of that and so much more.

I could not be happier as we laugh and joke on the way to her house, bidding our time together, making the most of it.

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**I bet you didn't expect that, did you? Haha. Oh well, I'm gonna be busy the next couple of hours, but I'll update when I can. 2 more chapters after this and it's not even my afternoon *shakes head***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	34. Chapter 34

When we arrive at Bella's house, there are no lights on or cars in the driveway.

Bella smiles with relief and nods to herself, knowing her parents aren't here yet.

A part of me is itching to wait, to meet them but I know that it is too soon for human standards.

"Will word get around?" She asks suddenly, biting her lip and frowning.

I reach over, smoothing her lip from its ensnarement. "No. Alice and Jasper would have stopped that."

She laughs. "It must be handy… having a psychic and an empath in the house."

"You have no idea."

* * *

**:D**

**If anyone has any questions, drop me a review (or PM) and ask. I will always answer questions as long as they don't give away too much of the plot. Even then, I'll try to answer the best I can. :)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	35. Chapter 35

Eventually, I get out of the car, moving too quickly for human speed so I can open her door.

She smiles softly, kissing my cheek. "That's going to take some time getting used to."

I smile at her and purr in her ear, "Please do get used to it… it will happen _quite _often."

She nuzzles her nose against my face, blushing and smiling, her eyes revealing only love to me… _for_ me.

I am dying to say the words, and I can tell that she already knows how she feels.

But I don't, instead walking her to her door.

* * *

**Ok, there's the last chapter. Now, can we try to get close to 150 reviews? :D I checked now and there's not that much to go, considering a lot of you haven't read the other chapters before this yet (when I am posting this, at least).**

**Alright, see you tomorrow.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	36. Chapter 36

We stand in the doorway, her inside and me outside, trying to prolong my leaving as long as we can.

We smile, and talk about little nothings, but it's when I hear her father and mother's thoughts that I sigh, leaning my head against hers.

"I can hear them, my love," I say softly. "They are not far from the house. I must go now."

She grabs me by my shirt, pulling me toward her as hard as possible. Her eyes have a desperate look within them. "Come back to me soon."

I smile, "Of course… always."

"I love you."

* * *

**Here is your reward, faithful servants. :D *LeelaCullen, I am staring at you***

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Thank you very much everyone... for reviewing. Oh and I just thought I'd tell you that whilst Edward and Bella cannot read each other's thoughts, they are able to 'read' each other. They understand what the other is feeling and thinking - to a certain extent. They don't hear the words, they just sense when the other is unhappy, etc. Hope that makes sense to you guys and clears up any confusion on that front.**


	37. Chapter 37

I close my eyes, my dead heart bursting.

I swallow and when I open my eyes again, love is still there in her eyes; a love that I can only respond to with my _own _love for her.

"As I love you," I say, kissing her sweetly and softly… but unfortunately, quickly.

She whimpers and moans at the urgency, as do I. But all too soon I am forced to lean back.

"I really must go," I whisper as we pant, our foreheads touching.

She closes her eyes, swallows and bites her lip – a sign of grieving, disgruntled acceptance.

"Ok."

* * *

**First day back at school... how loverly. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	38. Chapter 38

Leaving her is perhaps the hardest thing I have ever done, but I do it. I'm in my car before she can even blink, starting the car – the sound only a faint, soft purr, not really loud enough for human ears her distance away to hear.

I pull out and with one last, longing look at her – her own expression just as longing – I drive away from her house.

There is a dull ache, but I am expecting it when it appears. It is something that all mates go through when they are separated, no matter how long that is.

* * *

**A totally trashed inbox (thanks for that!), 2 periods and nearly 10 000 hits later... here's the next chapter.**

**Just a side not, I mean that we are now nearly up to 10 000 hits. Just sayin'.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 39

I drive in peace, though the drive itself – and my feelings – is anything but.

The feeling of my mate's absence only increases when I reach the house. The sounds of my siblings and parents resound through the house, to my non-prying ears.

I groan and thump my head against the steering wheel as my heart clenches, my soul calling out to his counterpart.

I close my eyes, squeezing them shut as I wait for my family to… finish, desperately trying to block them.

And when they are finally satisfied, I get out of the car and head into the house.

* * *

**Here's the second last chapter for the day. I'm going to be writing A Choice's next chapter - due tomorrow because of my new schedule. (Check that out on my profile, if you want).**

**Please review**

**Last chapter coming up soon,**

**bexie25**


	40. Chapter 40

My parents are the first to come downstairs, and they're flustered as they do so.

I grimace, smelling their activities on them.

Esme's embarrassed as she says, "Edward… how long have you been home?"

"Long enough," I murmur under my breath, but she hears.

_Sorry dear,_ she thinks and I merely nod, smiling a tight smile.

"I have some news," I say, sparking interest within the both of them.

"Oh?" Carlisle asks, tilting his head to the side as he muses upon my appearance.

_He's happy… glowing… _Something clicks within him,_ dare I hope..._

I smile. "I have found her."

* * *

**What do you think they're going to say/think?**

**Find out in ten chapters!**

**Now, say goodbye t****o Edward for the next few days... we'll catch up with him next on Thursday. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	41. Chapter 41

As Edward leaves, pain blindsides me and I feel empty.

It's a strange and horrible feeling, but I know that as soon as Edward returns, it will stop.

I smile as I mull over my memories of the day. Meeting my dream man is the craziest thing and the best thing that has happened to me, all in one.

Despite the pain, I'm blissed out for the rest of the evening as I cook Mum and Dad's shared favourite meal, Tacos.

But as soon as I see them and their love, my blissful feeling leaves me, replaced by more emptiness.

* * *

**So Bella is feeling the pain... **

**Sorry for not updating this morning - I was distracting by learning things.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	42. Chapter 42

My hand flies up to rest on my heart and I turn away from them, clenching my eyes closed as I try to breathe.

It scares me, this feeling… and it makes me ache for Edward all the more, my body – and everything within it – knowing that he could fix this… that he _will _fix this.

Mum walks into the kitchen. "How's it going?"

I turn around to her, trying to smile and hide my pain. Thankfully, being the exceptionally unobservant person she is, it works. "Fine, nearly ready... go sit."

She pats my cheeks then leaves, humming to herself.

* * *

**Yep. Can we all see the problem with Renee? She doesn't put in the effort, methinks.**

**What do you think about this Renee? What do you think about the canon Renee?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	43. Chapter 43

True to my word, dinner is served not ten minutes later and we eat, casually talking about our days.

Dad is the Police Chief of the town. Mum works in the small diner near my school.

I bite my tongue to keep from dispelling all my secrets.

That is, until Dad asks about the Cullens. "So, how were the new students? Any of 'em nice and talkative with you?"

I smile to myself, shaking my head and thinking, _if only you knew Dad._

"Yeah, they're nice," I say, taking another bite of my Taco.

"Well," Dad says. "That's good then."

* * *

**Gotta love Charlie. He's my favourite out of him, Billy, Renee and Phil. What do you guys think of our Chief?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	44. Chapter 44

I bite my lip to keep from giggling. Dad's never been one to talk. Unlike Mum, he doesn't like to hover; he's a very quiet person. He's much like me in that way.

Mum babbles on about her day, reminding me of Jessica Stanley on my first day. The girl couldn't shut the fuck up, so I eventually had to abort ship and run away when she wasn't looking.

She's hated me ever since.

My eyes glance to the clock, my knees bouncing excitedly.

It's almost like every cell in my body is anticipating Edward's arrival.

I breathe.

_Not yet._

* * *

__**:)**

**Glad that so many of you are liking this so far. I agree with those of you who didn't like Renee... she never really was a mother, was she?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	45. Chapter 45

I clear up when we're finished, scrubbing at the dishes until they're passable.

I try to make it seem as if I'm just tired and I wanna have a shower before going to bed… but I don't know if that's possible.

I'm too keyed up. I know Edward's coming; my body is _on_ _fire_ waiting for him.

It feels like… like my soul is reaching out for him. And while that terrifies me, how much I need him, it feels right.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mum asks, concerned. "You've been quiet tonight."

"I'm fine… I'm gonna go have a shower."

* * *

**There's the last chapter for today. The next five tomorrow - yes, Edward's in some of them.**

**You've all been quite quiet today... let me know what you think of these chapter!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	46. Chapter 46

I flee upstairs and into my room. I already know that _he_ isn't here yet, but something about the sight of my empty room hurts and aggravates me.

I huff and tread harder than necessary to my cotton bag of toiletries. Picking it up, I look around the room to see if I need anything else before walking out and into the bathroom.

I strip and get in, sighing as the hot water calms my nervous, up-tight body.

Half-way through the shower, I feel the pain dissipate and I know that Edward's back.

I smile, hurrying up as excitement swells.

* * *

**Forgive me... he's in all of 'em.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	47. Chapter 47

I get out of the shower and towel myself hastily, eager to see Edward again.

When I'm dressed, I make myself walk down stairs to say goodnight to Mum and Dad. When I know that they're sure I'm not doing anything tonight but sleeping – well, maybe – I trudge up the stairs as slowly as my body will allow.

With each step, the pull toward Edward increases and by the time I reach my door, I'm not sure if it's my body moving or gravity pulling me along.

I pause outside for a moment, before opening the door and walking through.

* * *

**I'm know... I'm sorry.**

**But he _is_ in the next chapter... :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	48. Chapter 48

Our faces light up when we see each other, and I sigh at the feeling of really being whole again. I can see that he's feeling the same way and that makes me all the happier.

I close the door and then I walk over to him silently. Our eyes are connected, entranced.

When I'm close enough, he reaches for my waist and pulls me onto him. I straddle him and lean my head on his shoulder.

_Home_.

"Hi," I whisper, liking our silence; it is what I'm used to.

I feel him smile against my cheek. "Hello, my love."

* * *

**There's the next chapter. More soon, I promise!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	49. Chapter 49

I smile against his shoulder before looking up at him. The love that shines in his eyes flaws me and I gasp, my throat constricting with emotion.

"I love you," we whisper at the same time before laughing softly.

"How was your night, darling?" He asks, his fingers ghosting up my shoulder.

I swallow, resisting the urge to lick my lips and then jump him. "Good," I breathe out and Edward smiles.

We speak for a little while, lying back on the bed comfortably.

And when I eventually fall to asleep, he's holding me in his protective and strong arms.

* * *

**Don't worry... there's some other stuff coming later... *smirks* And you'll see it in EPOV when it's his turn, of course.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	50. Chapter 50

_This dream is completely different._

_This time, it's about Edward and me and the meadow._

_But what's happening in the dream enchants me._

_We're blissfully happy, laughing and smiling together. And then, we're kissing._

_Gentle touches become more insistent and before we know it, we are bare before each other._

_Gasps, moans, growls… it's Edward that enraptures me as we love each other fully for the first time._

I sit up off the bed, gasping.

Looking around, I try to find Edward. Seconds later, I see him.

He's sitting there, in the rocking chair, watching me with black, desire-filled eyes.

* * *

**Oh dear...**

**We all ok, there?**

**I wonder why he might have moved and why he has black eyes...? *Evil smirk***

**Please review**

**See you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	51. Chapter 51

Esme and Carlisle are ecstatic, as I hoped they would be.

Esme gushes and demands that I tell her everything and so I proceed to tell her the happenings of the entire day up until the moment I left my Bella outside her house.

By the time I'm finished, she's bouncing quite like Alice and it's her name that reminds me.

Alice comes in with Jasper behind her then, both with wet hair. I send my thankfulness to Jasper at the fact that they've washed before they came down.

"The answer's yes," Alice says, nestling into her mate.

I frown.

* * *

**What's that about?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	52. Chapter 52

"What's this?" Esme asks, looking between Alice and me.

I smile at my mother's questioning, confused gaze. "I was just wondering if Bella was feeling the separation too."

"Why would she not?" Esme asks curiously. "She is your mate; she has accepted this and she knows this. And of course she loves you, does she not?"

I smile. "She does. But still, I was just hoping that she didn't feel it."

Esme comes forward, resting her hand on my cheek. "Oh dear, we cannot decide things of this calibre. Some things are out of our control."

"I know," I sigh.

* * *

**There it is. I'm so sorry - I thought I'd already uploaded this chapter!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	53. Chapter 53

Alice's eyes glaze over and a second later, she speaks. "Edward, she's going to have a shower. Run there; if you leave in five minutes and thirteen seconds, you'll arrive when she's half way through it."

I nod, standing up. "I shall be at my piano until then."

I fly through the house to my piano, settling down at it. I sit there for a few moments, simply staring at the keys.

And then, I play. Something comes to me, a lullaby and I realize that it is for my Bella.

I smile, hoping my darling will enjoy the gesture.

* * *

**Unlike the lullaby from the movie, which I never liked, I'm using the one that that is drawn from: The River Flows in You. Listen to this one, this is the most beautiful playing of it: youtube watch?v=zQME-ChSwNM**

**What do you think of the movie's lullaby?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	54. Chapter 54

When I near my love's house, I can hear her in the shower. She's singing and for a moment, I'm entranced. Her voice is mesmerizing.

I shake my head as I stop at the edge of the woods. Looking around, and peering into the thoughts of the neighbours for a moment, I can see that no one is paying attention to this house.

Smiling, I dash toward the house. It's already second nature to me as I scale the wall and climb in the open window. My smile widens as I realize that my love left it open for me.

* * *

**There's that chapter.**

**I have a bit of a surprise for you... Anyone wanna guess?**

**Oh, and I'll tell you what it is in the next chapter. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	55. Chapter 55

When my feet land softly on the floorboards of Bella's room, I stand perfectly still as the feelings that I've felt since first meeting my mate come to me.

Happiness, need, love, passion… a sense of overwhelming belonging takes place within my core, my heart and my very soul.

Bella's singing reduces to mere humming and before long, she finishes in the shower. She fumbles around, getting dressed before walking down the stairs and saying goodnight to her unsuspecting parents.

The magnetic pull that I feel as she walks toward the room – and me – intensifies with each step she takes.

* * *

**Well, nobody guessed because you just didn't and future readers will figure it out anyways... but... you're getting the next five chapters tonight as well because I can't update tomorrow - to busy!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	56. Chapter 56

Her beautiful face lights up as our eyes land on the other's form and I know that I look the same. I take this moment to look at her. She's glowing, radiant in her beauty. Her hair is wet, darker than usual, setting off her creamy skin perfectly.

Seemingly unable to stand the distance between us any longer, she closes the door and walks toward me.

As soon as she's in front of me, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. She straddles me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

_I'm home, _my monster murmurs.

* * *

**Nawwww :)**

**Alright, here's that chapter. I just uploaded the next chapter of I'm a Girl with Power, so all that's ok... not worried about that so much anymore. **

**Please review, more soon,**

**bexie25**


	57. Chapter 57

I feel her lips curve up into a smile against my shoulder. It makes my heart – unbeating, dead – flutter and burst in my chest…

_We're doing this, _my monster thinks to me in awe. My inner thoughts are much the same. _We're making her happy… _us.

I look down at her as her eyes come up to look at me, and the love in both her eyes and mine astounds me.

"I love you," I whisper just as she whispers the very same thing to me. We laugh together, in perfect harmony.

"How was your night, darling?" I ask her.

* * *

**:)**

**Next couple of chapters will be coming out in a bit of a rush... hold on to something... Bella's handsy!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - I keep forgetting to tell you all that not only are we over 15000 hits, but also over 300 reviews :) Thank you!**


	58. Chapter 58

My finger ghost's patterns on her shoulder as I watch her, waiting for her response.

She swallows, and the desire in her eyes nearly makes me growl… amongst other things. But I stop myself and try to focus on her words as they come from her sweet, perfect lips. "Good," she breathes. I smile down at her, unable to hide my satisfaction at the fact that it's because of me.

For a while, we speak in whispers, hands ghosting up arms, necks, faces, becoming familiar with each other. When she grows tired, I hold her, singing her softly to sleep.

* * *

**...**

**Beware for the next two chapters... seriously. *Evil smirk...* just because you hate them. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	59. Chapter 59

At first, everything is fine. My dear Isabella sleeps soundly and peacefully, nearly totally unmoving as she rests.

But then, slowly at first, she begins to move. Softly at first, barely touching me lower than the abdomen. And then, her actions become more brazen and I have to grit my teeth as the monster taunts me, thrashing with anger because I refuse to wake her and take her as he wants me to.

But I know, deep within myself, that our first time, joining as one and seeking pleasure from each other, must be sacred, special.

The touching doesn't cease.

* * *

**Oh dear... oh deary dear...**

***Birds chirping***

**Awkward.**

**Next one coming right up *hehe***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	60. Chapter 60

I bite back a groan as her touches become more and more determined.

Only minutes later, I am hit with the scent of her essence, her arousal and the monster begins to growl and claw at his steadily breaking cage.

_Mine, mine, mine, _he chants angrily, growling and howling at the man within me. _We _must _take what is _ours_._

I shake my head, growling lowly. Quickly leaving her arms, I move silently to the rocking chair in the corner. Able to breathe now that she isn't touching me, I try to hold onto sense.

And then, she awakens, gasping.

* * *

**And now... we've come full circle.**

**See you on Saturday! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	61. Chapter 61

We look each other, and at first I'm wondering why he's all the way over there when he was holding me when I feel asleep.

Then, slowly but surely as I wake up more fully… I remember exactly what happens when I dream.

Not only do I sometimes _speak_… but I also _move_.

I blush, red as a tomato, with embarrassment. Biting my lip, I look at Edward and he growls, making me gasp.

"Oh my god," I whisper to myself, burying my face in my hands. "Edward, I'm-"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, I'm in his arms.

"Don't be sorry," he whispers.

* * *

**:D**

**Hello Everyone, you missed me? I missed all of you... :)**

**Sorry the updating started late, but I'm here now and the chapters should be coming quickly because I started uploading so late today.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	62. Chapter 62

"But, I-" I whisper furiously, looking up at him. My blush comes back again, twice as hard, as I continue. "I molested you!"

Edward chuckles, caressing my heated cheek and I moan at how good the cold against my warmth feels. Edward growls at the sound and I bite my lip.

_Must not make any more embarrassing sounds, _I think desperately to myself, _Fuck! I sound like a fucking hussy!_

"My darling, you were dreaming," he whispers in my ear. "There is no shame in desiring your mate. Believe me; I was struggling with myself wanting desperately to wake you."

* * *

**:)**

**Poor Bella... so ashamed... and a little horny. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	63. Chapter 63

I huff, "That doesn't make it ok, Edward." It's then that an idea comes to mind and I blush, this time with horror. "Holy shit, what if my parents heard me?"

Edward shakes his head, smiling down at me. "They are too busy themselves… to be focusing on anything but each other at this point in time."

"Ew!" I squeak, not wanting to think about my parents doing… _that_. "Don't tell me that, Edward! That's just… ew!"

I shudder and Edward smiles, leaning down to look me in the eyes. "You, my love, are utterly adorable."

Then, he kisses me.

* * *

**... What's happening there?**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	64. Chapter 64

To say that we get a little carried away is an understatement.

One second, we're just kissing innocently, no wandering hands or anything and then the next, Edward's on top of me. The kisses become harsher, more insistent and I can't help but moan at how good it feels.

My hands come up and thread themselves into Edward's hair, tugging and pulling, making him growl.

And then Edward pulls back, gasping, his eyes so black that I whimper.

I know what that look means… and… and it's making me think of all the naughty things I can't wait to do.

* * *

***Evil smirk***

**At least there's one more chapter tonight... *smiles innocently*... and at least it's coming _right_ up!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	65. Chapter 65

Then he's gone, and I look around the room, frowning.

He's still here, I know that because there's no pain… well, pain because of separation. _Rejection _on the hand…

I bite my lip, my lip quivering as I try to keep back and fight off the tears.

_He's not _rejecting _me, _I mind tells me, but I can't be so sure. _He's just… trying to keep me safe_.

I snort to myself, shaking my head as I wipe away the traitor tears that had begun to fall.

When I hear a small whimper of sadness, I look up and around.

* * *

**Alright... don't worry, there's coming up tomorrow. I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I am. **

**Let's see if we can gain... _at least_... 15 reviews? I know I'm asking and that might seem like nagging, but you usually do it anyway... :)**

**_Obsessions and Confessions_ has been uploaded - sorry the chapter was late - and tomorrow _Nine Years _is up, EPOV.**

**If you haven't checked out either of those stories, please do. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	66. Chapter 66

Then I'm in his arms.

He's rubbing my back, rocking us back and forth and I can't help but let the crying continue.

He knows that he's hurt my feelings… unintentionally even though it may be… and he's sorry.

But, he's not backing down.

"Please, darling, don't cry." He begs me in whispers. "I have to do this… I _must _do this, Bella."

"Couldn't we try?" I whisper, hope flooding through me.

A flash of pain and fear crosses his face, burrowing into his eyes as he looks at me. "I could never risk…" he trails off.

Hope leaves me.

* * *

**Now, now... don't get angry at Edward. He's waited a long time for Bella... he doesn't want to hurt her. He's worried and scared of his true nature. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	67. Chapter 67

"I never knew that it would be this hard." He says, mostly to himself, it seems. "I never knew that I would have to fight every impulse within me that is screaming for me to make love to you."

"Don't fight it," I say desperately, biting my lip.

He looks at me sadly. "Bella, I've waited a hundred years for you… I can't lose you now." His fingers brush against my skin, the electricity making me tingle and moan. "I couldn't bear it if I hurt you… and to make love to you as a human… that's what would happen."

* * *

**See? He's worried... *smiles innocently and pouts* **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	68. Chapter 68

"But…" I splutter, trying to find some way, any way to get him to agree to just _try_. "Couldn't you ask your father or something? I mean… we could, you know, take it slow…"

I bite my lip, looking down and away from Edward, leaving him to ponder my words.

Finally, after many minutes of being silent, he whispers, "I will ask my father… but right now, it is best for you to sleep."

I smile easily.

"Ok," I say, jumping back under the covers. Holding out my arms, reaching for him, I ask carefully, "Hold me?"

He smiles, nodding.

* * *

**There now, ok? And yes, it has been established that I like to, uh... _tease _you. Or something.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	69. Chapter 69

No dreams come to me for the rest of the night and when I wake up in the morning, Edward's still holding me.

I smile up at him then look out the window from the bed, seeing that it's actually still quite early.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he says softly, smiling down at me and caressing my cheek with his finger. "Did I wake you?"

I shake my head, yawning and stretching. "No, you didn't. What time is it, anyway?"

He smiles and looks at the watch on his wrist. "Only six-thirty, darling; if you want to sleep more, you can."

* * *

**Ah, sweetward. That's what we all like to see :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	70. Chapter 70

It's safe to say that after about forty-five minutes more of sleep, I wake up.

Edward's not here this time, but he left a note saying that he only left because my mother and father had woken up and were going to check on me. It says that he thought it best to leave now and then meet me at school.

I sigh and get up, turning off my alarm so it doesn't ring unnecessarily. I have a quick shower again then get dressed. I then put on just a bit of mascara and lip-gloss.

Then, I leave for school.

* * *

**I always laugh at those lines. "I go to bed" "I leave" or "Then, I leave for school"**

**It's just so... weird, I guess. Anyways...**

**This is the last one for tonight... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	71. Chapter 71

I leave Bella's house and run home, finding my siblings are ready for school.

Its Alice's thoughts that I hear first, telling me just why they're so ready.

_Hello Edward, _she thinks and I smile, nodding at her as I walk past, hoping she won't follow me. Unfortunately, she does, hoping off the table and walking behind me up to my room. When I reach it, she leans against the door.

Eventually, after ignoring her as much as I can, I sigh. "What is it, Alice?"

She smiles, _we really want to meet Bella today… bring her over after school?_

* * *

**Can I just say that I understand that some of you dislike... certain members of this family in this story. I understand that because sometimes so do I... but Edward and Bella will be holding their own. **

**:D**

**You'll see that in the next chapter... or two.**

**Please review**

**bexie25 PS - Hello Edward!**


	72. Chapter 72

"That is up to my _mate_, Alice," I say and I glare at her when she starts to whine in her thoughts. "Nothing you can think or say will change my mind, Alice. I don't want to bring Bella over here to a house full of _vampires_ if she is not ready. Yes, she feels safe with me… but what's to say that she will with all of _you_? The only reason that she reacts differently to _me_, is because we are destined for each other."

Alice huffs, but eventually manages a cordial, _Ok, fine. But bring her over _soon_._

* * *

**So _there_, Alice. *Giggles* I've wanted to do that for so long... now I have an Alice that deserves it. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	73. Chapter 73

With that over and done with, I walk out to my car and wait for them to come out.

When they do, I drive quickly to school, the trip in absolute silence. I smile as I look into the mirror at the middle of the window and see my siblings, happy and contented with their mates.

What's better is the fact that it doesn't bother me so much. No longer am I the fifth, unbearable wheel… I have my own mate now.

The thought makes me smile and I realize that we have made it to school and Bella's here.

* * *

**I'm getting the hang of this 'updating at school' thing. Or maybe that's because the internet isn't attacking fanfic at the moment at school...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	74. Chapter 74

We all get out of the car, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all heading for their lockers whilst I make my way to Bella.

She's standing at her truck, leaning against it and when she spots me walking toward her, she giggles and runs toward me. I quickly look around, noting that hardly anyone is here as I take her in my arms. I hug her to me tightly and kiss her softly on her lips, cheeks, forehead and nose, making her giggle.

The sound makes me dead, frozen heart melt and I sigh blissfully.

She's my life now.

* * *

**Sweet, isn't it? I love these chapters...**

**One more for today!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	75. Chapter 75

The day progresses strangely.

After I put myself in all of Bella's classes, we head off and the reception from both the females and males eyes of this school is not overly warm.

Apparently, Bella's done something sinful in falling in love with me… and, apparently, so have I.

Bella and I try our best to ignore them, but by the time that lunch begins, Isabella and I are surrounded by petty human girls and boys.

Bella tells me that this is strange, because she was never noticed before. When the bell rings, we sit down at Bella's usual table.

* * *

**:)**

**I like what's coming... but I have to go. I need to write the next chapters coming... I mean, I've written up to 90-something, but I need to prewrite more. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - We got passed 20 000 hits last night, I just wanted to tell you. Also, thank you for all the reviews and fav's and alerts - please keep it up! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	76. Chapter 76

No one dares to come over to us, but that may be because of all the glares that I've been sending people's way.

My monster and I are on guard, waiting for someone to slip and try to do something. Because of this, I'm much more on edge than usual and Bella notices.

She smiles and holds my hand, rubbing her fingers carefully on the back of my hand, trying to help me ignore everyone else.

It's a hard thing to do, especially when you can hear the thoughts of everyone – except one person – around you.

Suddenly, Bella huffs angrily.

* * *

**Oh dear, who's that I wonder? Any guesses?**

**I'm sick today. It hit me yesterday and so now I'm at home... and in bed.**

**So yeah, one more chapter coming straight up and then I'll be lying low for a few hours...**

**Please review - you've been quite quiet lately.**

**bexie25**


	77. Chapter 77

"What, darling?" I murmur to her, looking over my shoulder to where she's glaring.

There's a girl, with brown hair and a very _voluptuous_ physique, coming towards us.

"Don't look at her," Bella mutters angrily, dangerously and I instantly look back at her. The look on her face makes it enough for me to understand what is happening.

My darling girl is feeling territorial of me. She feels that this… _girl_… is a threat.

"My love, it is alright," I say soothing and she looks at me. "I only want you, darling."

"Mine," she practically growls, glaring.

I smile, "Yours."

* * *

**I love this chapter. I actually think it's my fav so far... so possessive and stuff. I like possessive... I also like sweetward. :)**

**What do you think? Anyone else got a fav chapter so far for this story?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	78. Chapter 78

When the girl reaches us, Bella closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey Bella," the girl says, and her voice is horribly nasally; it makes me wince. "Why aren't you sitting with us?"

Bella snorts and the semi-shy girl that I've become acquainted with, is gone. "Because I never sit with you, Jessica, remember?"

As soon as she speaks her name, I remember the stories that she told me about what this girl and her friends would do to my mate.

I glare at the girl as she prattles on, speaking to deaf ears.

And then, Bella bursts.

* * *

***Giggles* Can't wait to give you what's coming up...**

**... later!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	79. Chapter 79

"Jessica, just shut up for a sec," Bella says and I smile at her forwardness. "Listen, I haven't liked you since you started talking to me and wouldn't fucking stop in Kindergarten. That hasn't changed. Edward is mine, you are not touching him, let alone actually getting close enough to put your grubby paws on him, ok? So just back the fuck off."

Bella tugs on my hand and we leave the girl standing there, unable to speak and flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"You are so sexy when you're territorial about me," I whisper and my mate giggles, flushing.

* * *

**:)**

**Bella sure gave Jess a serving, didn't she? And what's more is that Edward seemed to kinda like it, didn't he?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	80. Chapter 80

"Bella, darling, slow down," I whisper in her ear as she runs slightly ahead of me. Her hand is in mine and she's leading us away from the cafeteria, and what appears to also be away from the school.

When we reach the back end of the carpark, she stops and leans down, bracing her hands on her knees as she tries to breathe.

She's out of breath, but still, I don't like it. I frown and rub her back as she coughs.

"This shit is ridiculous, Edward," she grumbles and I smile; _there's my darling mate… cursing, of course._

* * *

**:D**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I left my laptop in my room and my body aches when I move... so I didn't move till now. **

**Please review the shit out of these past chapters... and say goodbye to Edward POV for two days. Meanwhile, tomorrow I'm going to have to write... a lot. We've got 11 more chapters prewritten, so... well, you get the point. :)**

**Cya tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	81. Chapter 81

When I'm finally able to fucking breathe, I look up at Edward. He's concentrating on me, love and happiness shining in his eyes.

I shake my head, clearing it of all the madness.

I can't explain what coursed through me in that cafeteria. One minute, I was looking at Edward and conversing with him, leaving out the rest of the world just as it used to – and still does – to me… the next, I looked over his shoulder and saw the bitch coming toward us, a smirk on her plastic face.

The rest is hazy… all I saw was red.

* * *

**:)**

**Hello! And say hello to Bella! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	82. Chapter 82

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Edward.

He blinks, shock coming over him as he looks at me, "Whatever for, sweetheart?"

"For what happened there," I say, throwing an arm in the direction of the cafeteria. "I couldn't control it, Edward. You're mine and that bitch wants you… they fucking all do… and-"

I break off, looking at him, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Tears well in my eyes, and I desperately blink them back; the last thing I need is to freak Edward out because I'm fucking crying.

"What, darling?" Edward asks, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

**Last night, we blew past 25000 hits and I do believe that today we will blow past 400 reviews... only seven to go to get there... so...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	83. Chapter 83

I open up to him, throwing my arms around him.

Telling him everything, I bare my plain soul to his beautiful one, telling him of all my fears.

How I worry that he'll see one of the other girls as beautiful, though I know he loves me. That I'm scared because I'm not a vampire and I don't know what will happen if or when I _do _become one.

I tell him _everything_.

And he just listens as I tell him these fears, patient as ever with me.

It's funny how I'd half expected him to laugh in my face.

* * *

**AHH! I'm so sorry that I forgot to update with the last three chapters! OMG! I was just so busy and sick... **

**Gah! Anyways... here's the chapters that should have been up yesterday. The next five will be up today as well. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Despite my forgetfulness, we got past 400 reviews yesterday - thank you!**


	84. Chapter 84

When I'm done, I look at him, sniffling as he looks down at me.

The love and need and fire and passion in his eyes – not to mention the fucking _desire_! – makes me want to cry… it makes me want to kiss him and tell him how much I love him and need him, desire him.

But I'm unable to speak.

He smiles down at me, the feelings there shining even brighter as he cups and caresses my cheek, leaning down.

When our lips touch, I whimper and he growls and just like that… I know that he accepts me.

* * *

**:)**

**Sweetness... this chapter is awesome. I love it.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	85. Chapter 85

It's strange… both how that knowledge gives me power _and_ sets me free.

Being accepted is something that's never really happened before. I've never been accepted because… well, I'm different to those around me.

I like to be alone. I _like _the weather here. I don't care about appearances and I sure as fuck don't mind if I don't have the latest shoes, clothes, makeup…

But the one thing that makes me different to the others in that cafeteria, that defines _me_, setting me apart from most of the teenagers in there…

I don't _want _to be in the limelight.

* * *

**This chapter was originally attached to the next one, but I obviously had to split them. Today's chapter updates start in a few hours (only 2 at the max) because I have to write more ahead for this story. It's starting to worry me, actually. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	86. Chapter 86

In my mind, as Edward and I kiss, clawing at each other, whimpering and growling… I try to figure out what changed.

And I realize… nothing has.

I've just found where I am supposed to be… where I've always supposed to be. I've found the one and only person who can make me truly fucking happy… a first.

We break apart, panting, smiling and leaning our foreheads against each other. My hands are caresses his face, his cheeks and his hands are doing the same to me.

We look into each other's eyes as we claim each other.

_Mine._

_Yours._

* * *

**Here's the first chapter for today... well, not really, but it's the first chapter that was supposed to go up today. :)**

**Please review, more coming soon.**

**bexie25**


	87. Chapter 87

When the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch and the beginning of Biology, we both sigh. Yes, we are in the same class… and we had discovered we would have been _anyway_… but we also have to go back to the façade.

When people start coming out from the cafeteria, we look at each other, defeat in our eyes. We know that we can't _not _go to class… we'd done that yesterday.

I still don't know what had happened about that because my parents didn't bring it up last night, but at that moment, I don't care.

Fuck it.

* * *

**:) Bella seems to be gaining confidence. I like it... what do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	88. Chapter 88

Walking into the classroom, we ignore the blatant stares from all the students.

_Yeah, we get it, assholes. You're angry, _I think at them, frowning and glaring at a few.

What right did they have? My relationship with Edward had nothing to do with them, so why couldn't they all just fuck off?

Edward leans over to me and whispers, "You're angry, darling? Why?"

I smile and lean over to whisper in his ear, my cheek against his. "People are staring-"

I'm about to continue, but at that moment, the teacher comes in and starts the class, stopping all conversation.

* * *

**:) Don'tcha just love Edward and his... able-to-read-Bella-ness. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	89. Chapter 89

The first half of the lesson is fine.

We're learning about the Krebs cycle, preparing for an assessment – an experiment – that will be important for our end of year mark.

It's when the teacher realizes that he's gotten through his lesson plan in half the time he'd expected to that things get strange. He excuses himself from the room, stating that he's got a video for us to watch – Edward is the one to inform me that he's worked through the lesson plan faster than expected – and comes back with an old-looking VCR.

And then, he turns off the lights.

* * *

**Yes, I went there. It's classic!**

**Please review **

**bexie25**

**PS - A couple of questions for you: what do you think of the original electric thing in twilight during that movie and the ones interpreted into other fanfics? Second question, what do you think of the fact that the electricity wasn't mentioned past twilight?**

**PPS - Next/last chapter for tonight is coming right up!**


	90. Chapter 90

I clench my eyes closed, my head already turning toward Edward. The electricity running through me and, from what I can feel, through _him_ at this moment is everything.

"Edward?" I whisper and I hear Edward's growl at the sound of his name. I smile, but keep my eyes closed. "Edward, what is this?"

He's murmuring to himself then, "I don't know… I always wanted to know."

"Edward?" I whisper again, opening my eyes. He's looking at me, but that's not what makes me gasp.

Oh, no. It's the fact that he's looking at me with midnight black, desire-filled eyes.

* * *

**... *squeal***

**Ok, another two questions for you all: what do you think of drabbles (size, length, amount of updates etc.)? Also, do you think drabbles get you closer to the writer more so than other fics/just in general?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	91. Chapter 91

_I can't look at her._

_Technically, you can_, my monster thinks back sardonically.

I growl to myself, _no, I cannot._

Finding the will to not look at my mate in this moment of heightened senses – all senses – is perhaps the hardest thing I've ever done.

But it is necessary… or rather, that's what I'm trying to convince myself of.

Because really, at the moment I'd rather do anything _but_ not look at her; I am feeling… _compelled_ to look at her.

And all my walls come crashing down – those carefully built, once somewhat solid walls – when she calls my name.

* * *

**Hello Edward! **

**And... hello readers! I know some of you probably thought I wasn't going to update today and I'm sorry... but I spent the whole day in bed! I'm getting better now, officially on the bend, but I'm still not feeling overly awesome!**

**All of today's chapters are coming now... and _Obsessions and Confessions_ will update tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	92. Chapter 92

I growl at the sound of my name from her lips. I'm trying so hard to remain composed, but my dear mate isn't making it easy.

I'm murmuring to myself, but I have no idea what I'm saying. All I know is that I've heard about this from my siblings and my parents… just in their thoughts… and I'd always wanted to know what it was like.

And finding that out… it's amazing; it's so much more than I expected it to be… it's… it's everything.

Bella calls my name again and immediately after, our eyes lock and she gasps.

* * *

**What are we thinking? Do you think they'll be feeling lust etc. or just closer or something? **

**Please review**

**bexie25 **


	93. Chapter 93

I find myself gasping as well. My mate is in a heightened state of arousal – more so than even last night, which was pure torture – and it has to be the most beautiful, seductive thing I've ever seen.

She licks her lips and the action has me staring at them… entranced by them. I'm mesmerized by her… and from the look in her eye, and her actions… I think she feels the same way about me.

We stare at each other for a long time. We haven't been intimate, so I know this is the most we'll feel… for now.

* * *

**Basically, they won't be feeling any of _that _need until they've had _that_... *giggles at choice of words***

**But... I feel that I need to explain that. What I mean is, yes they will feel lust etc., but they won't feel... compelled to act on it. They'll just feel kinda spellbound etc. by the other and a higher amount of love - somehow - that has them unable to not concentrate on their mate. Does that make sense? Tell me if it doesn't!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - What do you think of the electricity thing? What do you think Edward and Bella should feel when they feel the electricity?**


	94. Chapter 94

"Edward," she whispers my name again and I'm smiling slightly as I purr at the sound. She swallows and eyes me, her pupils dilating with lust as she looks at me… hears my response to the sound of my name from her lips.

"Yes, my Bella?" I say and she whimpers, looking down to try and control herself. I reach out for her and gasp a moan as our skin touches. Strong, electrical pulses thump up my arm and I can't help myself as I grip her flesh, needing to feel the sensation again and again.

It's all I think.

* * *

**What are we all thinking about this? Bit... different... isn't it?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	95. Chapter 95

She breathes in and out for a moment before looking up and steadily meeting my gaze. Determination is there in her eyes and I smile down at her, making her smile back. "What's happening to us?" She whispers, her lips barely moving as the words come out.

My fingers graze her arm as the hand they are attached to wanders up to caress her cheek… the flawless, sweltering skin there.

"I don't know…" I whisper to her and her eyes close as my breath wafts over her face. "I always wanted to know… but never did… until now, my love."

* * *

**Alright, that's the last for tonight.**

**I just wanted to address something. For those who want longer chapters, unfortunately you will not find that with this story. A drabble is defined as a one hundred worded story... on FF, that's converted to one hundred worded chapters. If you want to read a story that's somewhat like this one than read my story A Choice. Those chapters are at least 5000 chapters and it updates every 3 weeks on a Tuesday. **

**I also wanted to let you all know that when I've completed a few stories - many after this one and at least one more is finished - I will be starting a story that's Edward as a vamp (usual story) and Bella a hybrid (half vamp, half human). Just thought I'd let you know :)**

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking about these chapters!**

**Till tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	96. Chapter 96

She's about to say something, when I hush her and put my finger to her lips. I don't miss the breathy moan that she releases when my finger touches her lips but I try to ignore it as I look toward the front. The movie we were supposed to be paying attention to has ended and the teacher is moving toward the wall near the door to turn off the light.

"Later, my dear," I whisper in her ear, releasing all of her but her hand. She tries to not make a noise of disappointment, but we both do accidentally.

* * *

**:)**

**You guys blew me out of the fucking water last night... or rather, two people did (amongst a few other reviews).**

**But... these two people went from the beginning to the end of what's currently up, and reviewed just about every chapter. You guys sent me into the 500's over night. Thank you, Valentine Rain and Rosie.F1**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	97. Chapter 97

When the light turns on, Bella and I sigh. Whilst the electricity is a little better, having diminished somewhat, it's still there enough to be quite distracting. We can't bear to let go of each other as the bell sounds and we get up, grabbing our books and heading to the gym.

After all, I refuse to not accompany Bella when it gives us more time together.

When we stop outside the changing rooms, Bella turns around, biting her lip. I smile down at her, closing my eyes for a minute before I kiss her and caress her cheek, longingly.

* * *

**Gym is coming up, everyone! And Edward shall be watching his precious mate to make sure everything's ok... Don't worry, we will get that in his POV in his next ten chapters. I think he deserves that... and I'm sure you'll want it. ;) *Smirk. Smirk. Eeeeviiilll smirk***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	98. Chapter 98

Turning around and leaving her standing there is hard but not as bad as leaving her at her house to go to my own was last night. At least this time, we are close enough to feel little to no pain.

I will myself to not listen out for her as she changes, wanting to give her this moment of privacy before I monitor her. Also, when I see her in her undergarments for the first time, I don't want it marred by the jealous and obnoxious thoughts of teenage girls… I want it to be only me and her.

* * *

***Sweetness.***

**What are you all thinking?**

**More later... please review,**

**bexie25**


	99. Chapter 99

Entering the classroom to Spanish, I look around the room and quickly spot Emmett. He's sitting up the back, thank god, and he's left a place for me by his side. I ignore the thoughts and looks from our classmates – predominately from the female specimen – as I make my way toward him and take my place at his side.

The teacher is not here yet and there's an easy, relatively quiet humming of chatter throughout the room, but Emmett and I don't need that. With no one around us, we appear to be merely silent, not speaking to one another.

* * *

**They are speaking to each other, though... of course.**

**And I _think _you guys might like Emmett more after the next one. **

**Just a PS, the next chapter... though it does take us up to chapter 100... is not a milestone outside of that fact. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	100. Chapter 100

_Eddie, _Emmett thinks. I shake my head slightly; even in his thoughts, this man is boisterous.

My eyebrow rises and I look over at him in question. He smiles and nods,_ finally found your mate. Can't wait to meet her… I'm sure she's awesome._

I smile softly. "Thank you," I whisper under my breath.

He shrugs slightly. _I'm sorry for everything, Edward_.

I don't reply, but there's no need for me to. Settling back into the seat, I sort through the thoughts of the teenagers near the gym, finally finding someone who can see my Bella. Smiling, I watch her.

* * *

**There you go! Surely some of you don't hate Emmett so much anymore… he understands that their teasing hurt him… but you all know Emmett. He tries to make things better in… strange ways. That's exactly my goofball. He's sweet and thoughtful and he loves his favourite brother.**

**If you do still... dislike... Emmett, then you shouldn't when Bella meets the family. He's really just a sweet furball. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	101. Chapter 101

I watch as Edward walks away from me, wanting nothing more than to follow him. Sighing, I shake my head, realizing that either way, I can't. I turn around and push the girl's changing room door open, ignoring everyone as I go over to the bench I usually change at.

Usually, I go to that bench because there's no one there. This time, however, there is and I groan internally at just who it is.

Jessica and her bitch-face friend, Lauren, are there. I take a deep breath before pushing forward.

Ignoring them the best I can, I change clothes.

* * *

**Hello Everyone**

**Ok, so I've been thinking and I need to know what you prefer: chapters spread out throughout the day, or all together?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	102. Chapter 102

When I finish changing, I ignore them still and carry on down to the gym. As if luck is not on my side this period, Mike is the only one there. Somewhere throughout the school, I swear I hear a growl or a mutter and I smile to myself.

Knowing that Edward is watching me – and probably through Newton's thoughts – I mouth words through to him, quickly, knowing that Mike can't read lips for shit.

_Calm down, baby, everything's fine, _I mouth to Edward, unfortunately through Mike. _I'm yours. Mike's a douche. Ignore him._

I plaster on a fake smile.

* * *

**You'll see how that was possible through Edward's POV of these events.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	103. Chapter 103

Before I can ignore Mike, just as I usually to, he's walking – or _slinking _– toward me. I take a deep breath and wait.

"Bella," Mike says and I nod at him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I sigh to myself before shaking him off.

"Hi, Mike," I say, gritting my teeth. "How are you?"

"Good, good," he says, nodding and looking over my head, distracted. I pretend to pay attention as he talks to me for a while as we wait for everyone.

I know he's waiting to ask me something, but my mind is on Edward.

* * *

**I wonder what he's going to ask...?**

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	104. Chapter 104

Mike's babbling is cut short when Lauren and Mike enter the room, along with a lot of the other students. The teacher's not here yet, but he's usually late so we don't worry. While the girls take away Mike's attention, I sit down on the bench and wait for the period to really begin. The sooner it begins, the sooner I have something to distract me and the sooner I have that, the sooner I get to Edward.

Not five minutes later, the teacher arrives – finally – and reveals that we're gonna play tennis.

Groaning, I tentatively take a racket.

Torture.

* * *

***Giggles* We all love to torture our lovely Bella with sporty things. Don't worry... hilarity ensues in the next chapter. You'll see why.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - What embarrassing sport incidents have you experienced? Me... well, I can't actually do sport in high school.**


	105. Chapter 105

Everything's relatively fine for a while. Mike decides to partner with me for some fucked up reason, but once we start playing, he's paying attention to the game.

I say it's fucked up that he partner's with me for two reasons. One, he never used to. Two, he knows that I'm a klutz and that his health is at risk.

Unfortunately, sometime during the match, I actually try to hit the ball – blaming the teacher for that – and it hits Mike, my opponent, square in the eye. Instead of being worried, I'm kinda giddy and I can't help but giggle.

* * *

***Giggles* Gotta love this Bella. Seriously.**

**Question time: what did you think of original Bella? What was one thing you liked and disliked about her? And, finally, what was the worst Bella in any FF you've ever read? And leave the story name and author... I wanna see if I know them. :)**

**Please review**

**See you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**

**PS - It's actually quite funny. I love hitting on Mike and making Bella and Edward be mean to him, but I have a brother called Michael - who's older than me - that I adore!**

**PPS - We're right on 550 reviews. Let's see how many you can give me!**


	106. Chapter 106

With five minutes till the end of the period, we quit playing after that.

I ask Mike if his eye is ok, and he manages to grunt out that he's fine. He tries to tell me – trying to impress me, it seems – that it hardly even hurts or something but I don't listen. Now, the fucker's being ridiculous.

When Coach Clapp finally tells us to go change, I smile and hurriedly put my racket away. I just reach the changing rooms when Mike catches up to me.

I turn around to look at him, knowing he'll ask me now.

* * *

**GOOD MORNING!**

**Bella's feisty. I love a feisty Bella. :)**

**I agree with a lot of you on the things you didn't like about true cannon Bella. She had no backbone and she lacked self-confidence and there was all those problems after Twilight - by problems I mean Jacob and Edward, who should I chose (and all that BS). One of you even said you didn't remember the book names after Twilight! I honestly laughed at that. **

**Then you said you loved a Bella that stood up for yourself. I hope mine does that.**

**And lastly, only one of you could tell me a Bella you didn't like. I agree with you completely, as I read the beginning of that story and then... stopped...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - I'll tell you my Bella preferences and worst Bella I've read... next chapter. :)**


	107. Chapter 107

"Alright, Mike," I say to him, glaring a little. "Out with it. You were hiding something before at the beginning of gym and I wanna know what it was. Out with it."

He sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Why, Bella?"

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Why, what?"

"Why couldn't you just give me a chance?" He asks and I swear in my thoughts.

"Listen, Mike," I say quickly. "It's not like that. I've known Edward for a while."

_There_, I think, proud of myself. _It technically isn't a lie… I have known him… just not in person._

* * *

**Ok... I wrote this, but it didn't save... so...**_  
_

**Basically, here are my answers:**

**The original Bella was good in Twilight. She was loving and could fight back is she felt there was something wasn't fair in the situation. She loved Edward and wouldn't let anything he said change that. After that... things headed down for the worst...**

**I liked what I said about her above.**

**I disliked that she didn't think she was pretty enough and her insecurities. That and the fact that she played Edward and Jacob and then fucking kissed Jacob! Da fuck?**

**The worst story I've ever read was probably this one story that had Bella marked by vamp Edward (signifying that they were mates) and then he left after having sex with her and lied to her. Then, she had five of his babies and the children met Edward and hated him. I dislike stories that don't have a HEA.**

**NEW QUESTION: What is a must-have for you in an Edward and Bella story? (for me... Bella has to be strong and independent but also somewhat dependent on Edward. Edward has to be nice and loving - problems in his family is fine - and he cannot be abusive in any way. ALSO there must be equality between female and male vampires... though if the story is good enough, I'll read it anyway).**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	108. Chapter 108

"Oh," he says, defensively. "Well, when did you meet?"

I sigh, "Mike, fuck off, alright. I'm not in the mood for this. I've heard rumours about you… particularly that one about how you always want what you fucking can't have. You didn't show any interest in me until today, Michael. And, for the record, you can't have me. I'm with Edward. Leave me – and him – alone."

_If you know what's good for you_, I add in my thoughts. I knew for a fact that Edward would freak if Mike tried anything… its instinct for him.

I turn around, walking away.

* * *

**Alright, I heard you on your opinions of how to update. It was pretty torn, so I'll update 2 chapters in the morning, 2 in the afternoon then the last at night. How's that?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	109. Chapter 109

I change quickly, eager to get to Edward as I ignored the envious and pissed off looks of the girls around me.

I'm still more than a little confused about what happened in Biology. As soon as those fucking lights went off, I was not only feeling lust but… enraptured by Edward. And I know that he felt the same at that time. The both of us had been unable to focus on anyone else but each other.

When I'm done and dressed, I walk out and quickly spot Edward. I walk over to him and smile. He leans down.

* * *

**Hey, Edward's back!**

***cheers and jumps up and down***

**I missed him...**

**ANYWAYS: Just wanted to say, that starting tomorrow, when I give you the two chapters in the morning and two in the afternoon, they will be paired. The two in the morning will post one after the other. The two in the afternoon will too. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	110. Chapter 110

As soon as our lips meet, I know Edward's been watching.

His lips are possessive, consuming and fierce but soft and loving against mine… all at the same time.

I can't help but moan and wrap my arms around his neck. My hands moving to his hair, threading my fingers through it; he growls lowly, the growl vibrating in his chest and I whimper as he softly releases my lips, pecking them once… twice… before leaning back and wrapping his arms around me.

There's a smirk on his face, and it's hot as fuck.

"Mine," he whispers.

"Yours," I smile.

* * *

**It's chapters like these that I love. What do you think? How do you feel about vampire equality (should male/female be equal or should there be differences?)? And what about marking and possessiveness? As long as they're not violent toward their mate... the more the fucking merrier.**

**See you tomorrow - I'm off to write more chapters! I've got ten more prewritten... so much for my plan to have 60 chapters ahead (at least) *shakes head***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	111. Chapter 111

It's not exactly my favourite mind in this school, but it'll do. They're the only one who's focusing on Bella, but whilst I'm feeling glad about that – because I can see her – I'm also feeling possessive as I read this male's thoughts.

Damn_, Bella looks good. _Michael Newton thinks, eyeing her as she enters the gymnasium. _Too bad she's with _Cullen.

Even though he's not even met me, the venom is there in Newton's thoughts as he thinks about me. He notes my perfect hair, my perfect face, the fact that every girl wants me… his thoughts, certainly not mine.

* * *

**Hello Edward! We missed you!**

**These chapter's are my fav ever in EPOV so far! Seriously... so funny. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	112. Chapter 112

Bella looks at him intently, and at first I'm confused. However, I soon understand as she mouths:

_Calm down, baby, everything's fine. I'm yours. Mike's a douche. Ignore him._

I smirk for a moment, watching as Bella plasters a fake smile on her beautiful face; something I do not like to see.

Mike waits a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. Again, I smirk. He may seem confident and cocky, but underneath it all, he's a fumbling, awkward teenage boy.

A few seconds later, Mike's sure of himself and I focus intently as he walks toward Bella, confidently.

* * *

***Giggles and puts feet on school table***

**There's this morning's chapters... in a few hours, you'll get the next two ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	113. Chapter 113

"Bella," he says as he reaches her. Bella nods at him, and he wraps an arm around her shoulder. I can barely retain my growl, which turns into a possessive, satisfied, _proud _smirk as she sighs and shakes him off.

She speaks through gritted teeth. "Hi Mike. How are you?"

"Good, good," he says and suddenly, his gaze shifts over Bella's head. It's only for a second, but I pick up on his thoughts, shaking my head in disgust.

_Wonder when Jess and Lauren will come here, _he thinks, and his thoughts take a turn for the worse.

It's disgusting.

* * *

**I hope you understand what's happening here. I wasn't sure whether to put it in italics, but I tried that and it just made it more confusing! I hope you know what's going on, but if you don't here's a hint: this is Edward focusing on Mike's thoughts as he talks to Bella, but he's mostly hearing conversation because Mike's so intent on Bella. **

**If you have any questions – which is fine, btw – then ask away in reviews and I'll either answer next chapter or in a PM.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	114. Chapter 114

I've never really understood teenager's thoughts.

If you want one person, shouldn't you try to stick with that one person? Of course, a lot of teenagers are ruled by their hormones, their lust… but _still_, it floors me every time when teenagers break their partner's hearts because they lust after another, having wanted their former partner before.

Either way, Mike Newton – who was focusing so intently on my mate before – is now thinking vulgarly about Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. He's incessantly talking _at _my mate and I can see the ire in her eyes as she pretends to listen.

* * *

**Sorry this is late. Well, technically it's 3.22 PM, so it's not that late... but I didn't want to update at this time.**

**Please review, the last chapter for today is coming up tomorrow. :)**

**bexie25**


	115. Chapter 115

Soon, my love does not have to suffer any longer. A bout of students – presumably the rest of the class – fumbles their way out in herds, walking toward the bleachers. This distracts Mike enough to stop his chattering and he moves on toward Lauren and Jessica.

I skip to another mind – Angela – watching as Bella sits down on the benches. Now more than ever, I can see what Bella meant – the truth in her words – when she had said that she didn't have real friends; that she never fit in.

Soon after, the teacher arrives and begins the lesson.

Tennis.

* * *

**I have work to do - both of the school and writing kind - and it's mountaining so I need to go do that. **

**Because of that, I'm giving you this chapter now.**

**Oh and just thought I'd let you know... _A CHOICE_ READERS: I've started writing _A Choice_'s next chapter. I'm hoping you'll like it because it's going to be nice and long... and epic!**

**Please review!**

**I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**

**PS - Can we try to get to 600 reviews? That's just 13 and right now, most of you haven't read these chapters!**

**STUPID TIME ZONES!**


	116. Chapter 116

I nearly laugh watching Bella groan at the thought of tennis, taking a racket nervously. She sighs as she grips it and looks around. The class has to play in teams and Bella doesn't seem to know who she's going to team up with.

That question is quickly answered and I skip back over to Michael's thoughts.

I monitor them as they play. I'm not happy about Mike's thoughts concerning Bella and the fact that Bella and I are together – or the fact that Bella looks quite morose – but if I'm to watch Bella, I need someone who'll pay attention.

* * *

**:)**

**Good morning everyone!**

**Some people have asked what time zone I'm in. If you look on my fanfic profile it says that I'm in Aussie. I'm on the eastern side.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME OVER 600 REVIEWS! WE'RE AT 620!**


	117. Chapter 117

Bella stays generally toward the back of the court, trying to not do anything clumsy as she plays against Mike half-heartedly, mostly letting the ball fly by her. When she's not doing that, she's mostly letting him practice his serving.

The teacher discovers this and insists that she play – knowing full well how clumsy she is. Bella somehow manages to hit the ball exactly right so that it hits Mike square in the eye. But that is not what makes me laugh in the middle of my Spanish class.

No. It's the small, satisfied smirk on my sweet girl's face.

* * *

**Whilst writing this, I was thinking about how funny it was that this was happening. On the night that I first starting updating this story, I was watching Wimbledon… and now, Bella and shit-head Michael are playing tennis together. I swear it wasn't on purpose!**

***giggles***

**Please review. Next two chapters are coming in a few hours. :)**

**bexie25**


	118. Chapter 118

The interaction between them after that is hilarious.

Bella half-heartedly asks if his eye is ok, and Mike manages to grunt an "its fine". I growl – low enough for humans not to hear – at the tone he uses, soon realizing that there's nothing I can do about it.

He then tells her – clearly trying to impress her and not succeeding – that it doesn't even really hurt. Bella sends him an incredulous look, and Coach Clapp dismisses the class.

They pack up and Bella quickly runs off to change, but Mike has other plans. He's been waiting for this since yesterday.

* * *

**:)**

**There's that one. 2 more today, 1 coming right now!**

**I can't think of questions today... but I love asking them. Why don't some of you ask me something?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	119. Chapter 119

Bella glares up at Mike – taking him aback – and quickly tells him, more or less, to just speak his mind.

He sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, looking at her for a moment. "Why, Bella?"

She blinks then raises an eyebrow at him. "Why, what?"

He asks her why she couldn't just give him a chance, but Bella quickly comes up with something that will leave him stuck. She tells him that she's known me for a while and that it wasn't like that, clearly meaning she didn't try to hurt his feelings intentionally.

Mike doesn't stop there.

* * *

**... **

**Alrighty, there's that one. One more for today and that's coming a little later. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	120. Chapter 120

He questions her, but Bella won't have that.

Ire is there in her eyes, like fire, as she replies. "Mike, fuck off, alright. I'm not in the mood for this. I've heard rumours about you… particularly that one about how you always want what you fucking can't have. You didn't show any interest in me until today, Michael. And, for the record, you can't have me. I'm with Edward. Leave me – and him – alone."

By the end of her speech, I'm smirking.

As soon as class is dismissed, I walk to the gym, needing to publically – verbally – claim my mate.

* * *

**I admit, I scrambled and rushed to get the rest of the confrontation in there at the end. I oversized this chapter by fourteen bloody words at the end, but I got it down to a hundred soon enough. I was behind on Bella's chapters by two chapters and that in itself was worrying. But, I got it in there. **

**That said, I'm sorry I couldn't get to the claiming part… but you'll get one of those – in a different situation – soon enough anyway. BTW – lemons will be coming… somewhat soon. **

**And once they start… they shall not stop (that much).**

***Giggles***

**Anyways, that's the last chapter for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll get another five, but I'll be updating 2 chapters in the morning and 3 in the afternoon. I have two assessments, so I really need to concentrate on them. Because of that, I'm writing I'm a Girl with Power's chapter tonight and updating first thing tomorrow.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	121. Chapter 121

"Would you like me to drive you home, love?" Edward asks me, taking my hand and holding it up to his lips. I swallow as he kisses it, the feeling of his wet lips on my flushed skin sensational.

I blink, "Huh?"

Edward chuckles and smiles ruefully. "Would you like me to drive you home?" He repeats, and I marvel at how there is no anger or impatience in his voice. Only love, happiness, adoration and patience.

"Uh," I splutter, still a little influenced by his scent… just… _him_. That's when I remember something and I smirk.

"No. _I'll_ drive."

* * *

**Oh, we got some good questions for me to answer last night. So good, in fact, that I'ma ask you them.**

**My pet peeve – besides Jacob – and the character that I would totally re-write has GOT to be Rose. The fact that she's so vain that she's jealous of Bella for the reasons she is and she's such a bitch annoy me. Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't frequently use them, but they're always resolved in my stories. I.e. I'm a Girl with Perks and A Choice.**

**So… who is your pet peeve? Who would you rather was completely different?**

**Please review. One more this morning.**

**bexie25**


	122. Chapter 122

It's his turn to raise his eyebrow at me.

I smile and shuffle closer into his arms, laying my head on his chest. He's so tall, lean… though he wasn't overly muscly, I always feel safe in his arms. "I have my car here, Edward. So, if you wanna come over to my house… I'll drive."

There's no question in my voice. Well, not really and for a moment I'm unsure of how he'll respond but he simply kisses my head and says, "That's alright. My siblings can take my car, then."

We smile.

He pulls back, "lead the way."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Oh wait, wrong chapter.**

***Giggles* yes, I did that on purpose. Just warning you. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	123. Chapter 123

Five minutes later, we're settled into my car.

I look over at Edward and have to shake my head, chuckling, at the look on his face. Apparently, when I'd said "I'll drive" he'd thought I simply meant the car we were taking. He hadn't realized I meant _who _was physically driving.

"Baby, come on," I say, chuckling little. I take his hand and lift it to my lips. His eyes soften as I kiss the palm of his hand, holding the back of it to my cheek. "What's the matter?"

He smiles softly, "Nothing. I just wanted to drive you."

* * *

**Alright. So, basically, I'm sorry for the major fail in updating today. I've been stressed and busy to the fucking max. I had an assessment to complete at lunch, then a dance and then two more assessments... that I am still completing now at... 12 am. It's ok though, because I'm nearly finished the first one and the second is due by the end of the school day... meaning I can hand it in and do it during the day as long as I get it in tomorrow.**

**So yeah... that's me. I'm fucking pooped. Too pooped to think of questions to ask you. Ask me some, wouldya please?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	124. Chapter 124

"Well, tough luck," I say playfully, sticking out my tongue.

Edward growls and slides closer to me across the single seat. "Careful there, love; you wouldn't want me to do anything with that tongue to distract you, now, would you?"

Laughing turns to panting – the type that just a two nights ago I'd been disgusted by. "Edward," I whimper. My brow creases, "That's not fair."

He chuckles and leans in, his breath washing over my face and making it hard to concentrate. "I never said I played fair, darling," he whispers.

I sit back and lick my lips, biting them.

* * *

***Giggles***

**Ok, so serious stuff is coming when they get to Bella's house. It's not really part of the summary, but Bella was hoping to avoid it. What do you think it is?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	125. Chapter 125

Soon enough, I'm sure that I'll be able to drive without crashing my truck and I start the car and slowly chug out of the parking lot. Edward's watching me and I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road as I blush under his heated gaze.

"What?" I whisper, my eyes flickering over to his form then back to the road.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Edward says and I swallow again.

After a few moments of silence – except for the exceptionally _loud _truck – I say, "You're more playful this afternoon."

My eyes flickering over to Edward, seeing him shrug.

* * *

**That's it for tonight... though it's technically the next day.**

**I'm a Girl with Power readers: don't worry, I'm updating tomorrow. I had a lot on my plate today, but despite that, I wrote half the chapter. I get brownie points for that!**

**Obsessions and Confessions readers: either way, you will get a chapter tomorrow. We were hoping to double post, as last week there was no chapter, but depending on the PM I get back from wiccan, that may not happen. You will get a chapter, though :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - SEE YOU WHEN I WAKE UP!**


	126. Chapter 126

We're silent for the rest of the slow drive home.

Something changes when we're about three miles away from my house. Edward's eyes widen, he swallows convulsively as his hands curl into fists.

I can't concentrate on it, and I'm too worried to ask as Edward clenches his eyes closed, trying to regain composure.

My worry builds.

By the time we reach my house, I'm so worried I can hardly breathe as I rush to get out of the truck. Edward's eyes snap open and I'm only leaning against my truck for seconds before he's there, his arms around me.

* * *

**Morning!**

**Alright, one assessment down, one more to go for today. Lovely way to start the day, right? *sarcasm!***

**So after today's chapters, I have nothing pre-written. That's ok, though, because I'll write them tonight when I've finished the major stupid annoying assessment that is my science essay on aluminium recycling. *Growls at teacherss***

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	127. Chapter 127

I settle in his arms, leaning into him. We're silent for a while until finally, I can't take it any longer.

"Edward?" I whisper, looking up at him.

His eyes open quickly and he looks down at me softly, love shining in his eyes, "Yes, darling?"

"Is there something wrong?" I ask. I don't know why I'm whispering, but I can't bring myself to speak louder. I just can't.

Edward frowns. "No, why would you ask?"

I bite my lip, looking down. Edward stops me, his finger under my chin, slowly rising my head.

His eyebrow rises, "Love?"

I swallow.

* * *

**Yeah, ok. It's coming now... the thing. No one's guessed right, btw. **

**Oh and whoever asked me what my favourite story ever was... shame on you! *joking* Of course I can't decide!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	128. Chapter 128

"In the car," I say, still speaking so softly only his supernatural ability to be able to hear excellently is making this possible for him to hear me. "You reacted strange when we turned that street. You got all stiff and your eyes clenched closed." I pick up his hands in mine, playing with them as I look down at them. Edward doesn't stop me from looking away this time. "Your hands were clenched into fists, too."

Edward sighs. "It's fine, love… everything is fine. Your mother has some news for you, though."

I frown. "She's here?"

That's when I hear it.

* * *

**Yeah... she's here... but some of you were right if you were thinking something-**

**Actually, I won't tell you. :)**

**Now, today has been stressful and emotional and so I will write more chapterrs but that'll be later. I just need to calm myself down. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Don't take that the wrong way. I really _do _want to write the chapters, but I'm not relaxed enough to be able to do it freely. I need peace for the chapters to come to me. :)**


	129. Chapter 129

"Bella?" My mother's voice sounds.

I freeze.

Right now, my mother's voice is coming from the door. From the tone of which she speaks, I know she's seeing me in Edward's arms. She's probably been watching since we got home.

I swallow and Edward whispers, "It's alright. I can hear her thoughts. She's shocked, of course… but she's not angry, love."

I look at him, my eyes begging him. He seems to understand what I'm begging for – something I know not – as he smiles softly. "I won't leave you."

He smiles radiantly. "Now, let's go introduce me to your mother."

* * *

**I love this Edward, I truly do.**

**What about those of you who read more than one of my stories, huh? Who's your favourite Bella and your favourite Edward and why?**

***Smiles* Catcha later!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	130. Chapter 130

I relax slightly, but I'm still worried. My brain seems to be picking up on the fact that my mother has just seen me wrapped in another man's – boys to her – embrace. Not only that, but it seems to be noting that her voice had been high… with shock.

The only thing I can think is: _please, don't let my mother embarrass me!_

Edward has to basically drag me as we walk toward my mother. I'm not looking forward to this at all – especially because if mum told dad, then I was long gone.

_This cannot be happening_! I think.

* * *

**Yeah. Ok, we're leaving it there for tonight. :)**

**I'll be writing the chapters tomorrow but until then, please do tell me what your fav Bella and Edward of mine is and the reason why! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you tomorrow, guys!**


	131. Chapter 131

I drag Bella with me as we walk inside the Swan house. Having only seen the inside of Bella's room, I can't help but itch with curiosity. It's tingling in my bones.

Bella's mother, who soon tells me to call her Renée, is happily muttering away, but Bella doesn't seem to notice. As I look down at her, she looks up at me and there's only one thing I can see there.

Panic.

I frown, cocking my head to the side, brushing the hair back from her face.

When I hear a squeal, Bella mutters a curse under her breath.

* * *

**EDWARD TIME!**

**I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I was busy and I couldn't write anyway. I'm still feeling a little stressed, but I managed to calm down as I watched Spiderman... the original one. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	132. Chapter 132

I slowly turn my head, and standing there, watching us with big, happy eyes is Renée. Her hands are clasped against her chest, her eyes light, happy and excited. Her mouth is wide open, obviously showing her excitement further.

"Mum, don't you dare!" Bella begs her mum. I realize, with a smile, that this is something that Bella had anticipated; that this must have been the reason why she was so hesitant for me to meet her mother.

And that leads me to the conclusion that Bella had thought I'd run away, thinking her family too crazy.

Silly, adorable girl.

* * *

**Don't worry... Bella's just worried and she can read her mother well, but she's giving off the wrong signals or something.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	133. Chapter 133

"Bella, stop it," her mum says, still smiling hugely.

Bella frowns, then turns to me. "I'm sorry about this," she mutters, avoiding my glance narrowly. I don't like it, so I clasp her face in my hands and look in her eyes.

"Don't look away from me, love," I say, leaning in slowly. I'm just about to kiss her when we hear her mother squeal again. Bella groans and mutters again, looking away. She's stiff in my arms, uneasy and annoyed.

Her mother squeals again and all I can think is: it's too easy to get caught up in Bella.

* * *

**:)**

**These chapters are kinda petulant, I know, and Bella kinda being a bitch. But as I said before, she's inquisitive and perceptive... and her mother's sending out all the wrong signals, testing Edward.**

**Tell me, those who are older and may have kids... what were you like when your daughter (if you have one) brought her first boyfriend home? Just to let you know, I'm not older, I'm actually a teenager... but I'm curious.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	134. Chapter 134

Bella's mother doesn't say anything, or do anything. She simply watches us for a while.

Eventually, Bella gets annoyed and glares at her mother. She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her as she walks toward the stairs.

"Bella, stop," her mother's voice sounds. Bella stops and sighs for a minute, looking at me.

She turns around and looks at her mother for a while. I can tell that she's trying to read her mother, something she'd once told me she does, often and easily. Eventually, she relaxes. "What, mum?"

Renée smiles, "aren't you going to introduce me?"

* * *

**See? TEST!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - one more coming up tonight... later! :)**


	135. Chapter 135

Bella's lips quirk and she giggles. Her shoulders relax and she settles into my arms. I smile; it's the first sign that she's well and truly happy and relaxed – rather than panicking – since we arrived.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," she says, her eyebrow raising.

Her mother laughs and the smile on her face as she does reminds me of Bella's smile when _she _laughs. I smile before I can stop myself as Bella brings me forward, holding my hand as she drags us over to the couch we were just sitting on.

I'm sure I'm missing something.

* * *

**Alrighty, guys. We need to help a fellow reader of this story. Here's the review/message she left me:**

**P.S I'm looking for a story it's a Edward and Bella story. Edward has a twin brother and Bella and Edward meet at a club and have sex. Edward and his twin brother don't really like each other because his twin and Edward's girlfriend have sex together. And Edward introduces Bella to his twin and says something rude so they leave. That nigh umm Bella is driving and sees Edwards twin thinking it's Edward and is drunk she takes home with her and in the morning she see the twin has a tattoo but Edward doesn't so knows it's not home and when Edward goes to see Bella Bella hide the twin upstairs.**

**Anyone know this story? Let me know what it is in the review and I'll PM her.**

**Thank you! Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	136. Chapter 136

"What's going on?" I ask, looking between them.

Renée smiles, "I was just testing you out, Edward. Don't worry… I just wanted to see if you'd run away when you saw Bella's dark side."

Bella snorts, a grin on her face as she shakes her head. "Mum believes in love at first sight; one love forever or something. She thinks you're that for me." I know from the look on her face that this is just an act for her mother; we can hardly tell her mother that it's true.

I smile in spite of myself and Bella's eyes soften.

* * *

**MORNING... Uh, AFTERNOON! *facepalm***

**Finally got my mojo on for this story, so I've already written till 140 and I'll be continuing. There's a cliff-hanger for the last chapter for today, but it's not a big one... compared to some of the others I've dropped and some I will drop, it's really no biggie.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Who's reading CaraNo's Another League drabble? I am and her Edward's an Aussie. I must say, most - like, 98% - of the stuff she's got down is true about us Aussie's. Seriously, it's pretty fuckin' good. :)**


	137. Chapter 137

Conversing with Bella's mother is strange on its own, but comparing what she says to her thoughts is even stranger.

Let's just say that Renée really is… different, I suppose. She's very childish and she forgets her responsibilities but her thoughts reflect on and show her deep love for her daughter and her husband, Charlie. There seems to be someone or something else that she tries to stop thinking about and after a while, she's so good that I can't hear but a whisper about whom or what this 'thing' is.

The only thing I know: Bella has no idea.

* * *

**What do you think Renée is thinking about, guys?**

**More later, promise. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	138. Chapter 138

For that purpose, I decide to drop it. I'm sure that if I got to the bottom of this… whatever it is… I would not like the answer and nor would Bella, so why dwell on it? Besides, if it's important, Renée will tell Bella sooner or later… right?

I'm not so sure about that.

I try to think about something else, so I concentrate on Bella. I watch her as she converses and laughs with her mother, telling her about me.

It's when Bella's mother offers to show me baby photos – an offer I can't refuse – that Bella groans.

* * *

***Giggles* I'd be mortified, so I thought I'd drag that in. Particularly since so many do that nowadays! *shudders***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	139. Chapter 139

"Mum, come on," Bella whines and her mother 'tsks' her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, Bella," Renée says, smiling wryly. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't embarrass you just a little bit, huh?"

"A very good one," Bella mutters under her breath, only to look up to her mother. "The best in the world," she says louder and Renée laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, love," I say, trying to ease her qualms. "I'm sure you were adorable as a little baby."

"Right you are, Edward," Renée quips. "Right you are."

Bella groans.

* * *

***Giggles* I love Renee and Edward's interaction in this chapter. So funny.**

**Anyways... there's that chapter. The last chapter for today tonight! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	140. Chapter 140

Just as I had thought, Bella really was a gorgeous baby. Her cheeks are red in most photos, her skin white as porcelain and her chocolate brown eyes full of twinkling mischief. Her beautiful, brown hair that glints red in the sunlight frames her face perfectly and I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve such a magnificent person as my mate.

_It really must have been something, _my mate reflects, agreeing with me.

_I know_, I think back.

Bella is silent as her mother shows me the photos and before long, it's twilight and her father arrives.

* * *

**Ok, so there was a hint of the summary in the past couple of chapters, but not really. Just a hint as to what brings the end of all the happiness in the Swan family. **

**It doesn't matter if you don't get it, so don't go back and read it and then stress. The cliff-hanger, as you could see, was Bella's father is here! *dun dun dun*. The next ten chapters will be pretty funny, so of course they'll double up in the next ten Edward chapters. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**

**PS - A Choice readers, if you've been keeping up with the times and my update schedule, you'll notice that this Tuesday is A Choice's next update day!**

**PPS - Can we please try to get to 700 reviews... or the closest you can, at least? Sorry for nagging...**


	141. Chapter 141

The sound of the front door opening and then closing makes me huddle into Edward. I can feel his eyes on me, and I know he knows I'm… anxious, to say the least.

Mum was acting strange today; really strange. She was nervous and giggly, bubbly… more so than usual. From the look on Edward's face, there was something behind that, but I also knew from Edward's face that he didn't know what it was.

I decide to drop it as Dad comes through, and from the look on _his _face, the fact that I'm in Edward's arms isn't surprising.

* * *

**Morning!**

**Now, I've got some big news. For those of you who read and reviewed (or just read) How to Save a Life... it's been nominated for the Top Ten Completed Fics of July 2012.**

**Please, please, _please _go vote for it. Here's the link: twifanfictionrecs category / top-ten-fics / top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012 / **

**Thank you to whoever nominated it! :)**

**Please review AND VOTE!**

**bexie25**


	142. Chapter 142

I watch my father closely, waiting for him to hit the room. To my intense, extreme surprise, he simply clears his throat and looks at me pointedly.

"So this is what – or _who_ – you've been hiding," he says gruffly, eyeing Edward closely, squinting at him a little, too.

I swallow and let out a lame, "Yeah." Clearing my throat, I get up and Edward follows me as I walk to Dad, my arm around Edward's waist. When we are half a metre away from my father, I stop, looking Dad dead in the eye.

"Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

* * *

**I'll try to not talk about the nomination, but I'm so fucking excited!**

**So... theories... what do you think the secret is?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - 700 reviews! Thank you!**


	143. Chapter 143

"I noticed." Dad quips and I glare up at him, distinctly trying to communicate "don't be mean to him, Charlie".

He sighs and nods, "Alright, alright, I won't hassle him." He eyes Edward again for a minute or two, sucking his teeth and glaring slightly. I smile when Edward isn't even the slightest bit affected.

"What's your name, boy?" He asks, glaring slightly, trying to intimidate.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, sir." Edward answers instantly, not even blinking.

Dad makes a non-committed noise, before continuing, "And your mother and father?"

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen are my adoptive parents, sir."

I sigh.

* * *

***Evil laugh* Oh, Charlie. He really is cute, isn't he? **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	144. Chapter 144

"Dad, are you seriously going to cross-examine him right now?" I say, my eyebrow raising.

His raises his own at me as well, challenging me and I sigh; sensing that I'm surrendering, he turns back to Edward. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Edward looks him in the eye and says, "I love your daughter, Mr Swan, and if she says yes, I hope to marry her, too."

I gasp at that and look at him, "Edward."

He turns to me and smiles, cupping my cheek. "It's true, Bella."

"I know," I squeak, sniffling. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**Jesus, these two can't stop the sappiness, can they? *shakes head* And in front of the parents?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	145. Chapter 145

With the clearing of Dad's throat, our moment is over and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. Simultaneously, I feel the traitor heat on my cheeks as I flush in embarrassment and mortification.

Edward's arm, which is around my waist, tightens around me in comfort and I lean into him, seeking that comfort.

Edward whispers, so soft that I don't think even my father – who is standing so close – notices or hears him. "Your father wants to speak to me privately, sweet girl."

With just the shift of my eyes, I look at him.

Yeah, I'm panicking now.

* * *

**Alright. I've been pretty good so far, but I can't take it anymore! I must speak about it! Thanks for everyone who voted and especially to the person who nominated the story! You still haven't come forward, so I'll just thank you – again – here.**

**I'm pretty sure you can vote as many times as you want, because you don't have to sign in or anything... so... yeah. :)**

**Anyways, on other news: look up at that cover image for this story. That, my dear readers, was done by one of my friends who is also making me a banner which I should be able to give you the link to (after I upload it on my photobucket) tomorrow!**

**See you all tomorrow - please review!**

**bexie25**

**PS - A Choice readers: are you excited? Tomorrow's the day!**


	146. Chapter 146

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, looking between Edward and my father. The look I send Charlie makes him chuckle and nod and I'm glad that he's perceptive and that I got it from him. I can see the pride in his eyes, though he tries his best to conceal it for Edward's… well, I wouldn't say _benefit_.

"Don't worry, Bells," Dad says, smiling a little. "I'll go soft on him."

"You better," I say, raising my eyebrow at him and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"You really are my daughter, aren't you?"

We smile.

* * *

**I come bearing gifts.**

**Just as I promised, here is the link to the banner: ****s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/Banners%20for%20Stories/?action=view¤t=LoveKnowsNoBoundsbanner . jpg**

**Also, please all of you vote for How to Save a Life. We're going pretty well but more votes couldn't hurt... especially since you can vote multiple times, it seems. :)**

**Here's the link once again: twifanfictionrecs category / top-ten-fics / top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012 /**

**Please review... and vote!**

**bexie25**


	147. Chapter 147

"And why's that, Dad?" I ask him, smiling softly. He may not pay much attention, but I know he cares. He takes pride and diligence in his responsibility, and out of him and Renée, he's more of the parent. He knows how to parent me, but he also knows how to be a friend.

If I ever had a problem, he's the one I'd go to – in a heartbeat.

He's my Dad and I love him. We're close… closer than I am with mum, which may surprise people until they see me and my father together.

Dad smiles, then speaks.

* * *

**I know you want to get on with it, but I think this moment of father/daughter is needed. It's also needed when we get to the summary part of the story as they will lean on each other a lot. **

***CLUE***

**Please review**

**bexie25  
**

**PS - A Choice readers, the chapter will be up soon! I promise! :) You're looking at the early afternoon, methinks. I have to write the lemon at the end of the chapter first. And be prepared - this chapter is very intense and emotional. :)**


	148. Chapter 148

"Because when you fall in love, it's forever and it's hard," he says, looking between Edward and me. He crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm no idea, Bella. I may be thirty-six, but I know love when I see it… and, as much as I don't want to admit it, you both really love each other."

"Yes, sir," Edward says, bravely interrupting him. "We do."

Dad smiles at him, "I still want to have a word with you," he points a finger at him as he spoke. His eyes flicker to me for a second. "Alone," he says pointedly.

* * *

**I am itching to tell some of you if you're wrong or not, but I can't… just bear with me!**

**In the meantime, we gained a whooping 5% on the polls for How to Save a Life... um... thank you?**

**Anyways, please review**

**bexie25**


	149. Chapter 149

Edward turns to me and smiles when he sees the worry in my eyes. Seeming to be in the mood for playfulness, he kisses the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

"His thoughts are telling the truth, love," he says. "He just wants to speak to me, man to man. He's merely going to warn me against hurting you – something I'd never dream of doing anyway – and let me know a few things about your character, sweet girl."

I sigh at the name and lean back. His whispering has been so soft that Dad didn't dear him.

"Fine, go."

* * *

***giggles***

**Are you ready for it? Because the talk is coming tomorrow. One more Bella chapter and then... the man talk. I've decided to just move on to that instead of go back to 140. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	150. Chapter 150

Assured by Edward, I look over at my father, who's watching us with a smile on his face. I can see that he's truly happy that I've found love and someone I can go to for anything. He knows that I've always felt out of place here, with the kids in my year and he's happy that I'm finally happy and… well, accepted.

"Alright, son," he says, clasping his hand on Edward's shoulder as Edward walks toward him. "Let's _talk_," he says, emphasizing the 'talk' with a look at me, eyebrow raised.

They walk out, leaving me with mum.

* * *

***Giggles***

**Thank you everyone for voting... please remember you can vote as many times as you want!**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	151. Chapter 151

Bella's father leads me through the house, toward the backyard. I smile as I read his partially concealed thoughts, noticing his fond thoughts of his daughter and his happiness that she's found someone she seems comfortable with.

It's clear from his thoughts – if not from his actions – that he loves Bella and that he's the more responsible one out of him and his wife. He takes pride in his daughter and the quote 'wonderful young woman she has become'.

When we're out the back door, he turns on me, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't grill you."

* * *

**Hello! Good morning!**

**So... we're slotted down to third place, but that's ok - there's still a while to go yet! Please go and vote if you want to, the link is on my profile.**

**I'm glad those of you who read A Choice loved the chapter. A lot of you were asking about what was happening with Jacob and Charlie. That will be covered in the next chapter, which Bella said... I just wanted to clear that up. :) All of your questions will be answered... next chapter! Except for what they are going up against!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	152. Chapter 152

"I hope not, Sir," I smile. It's too easy to like him; as the father of my mate, the expectations are high. As long as they love her and support her, they are in my good books. That goes for anyone who knows her.

Out of both parents, I like Charlie infinitely more than Renée, simply because he's more open and responsible. He, unlikely his wife, had noticed that something was wrong… missing from Bella's life. Whilst he may not have asked, he observed and I know from his thoughts that if he'd have intervened if things did not improve.

* * *

**See? I'm giving you insight into Charlie and how alike he is to Bella.**

***Hint hint* **

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I had to help some of you!**

**Please review, MORE LATER!**

**bexie25**


	153. Chapter 153

There's silence for a few minutes before Charlie breaks it.

"Edward, do you have any idea why I asked you to talk to me in private?" He asks, watching me for my reaction. I pretend to speculate for a second before answering carefully.

"You want to talk to me about Bella," I say, looking into his eyes. I hope to show him that I'm mature, smart and I love his daughter. I want to show him that, no matter what, Bella is always going to be my first priority. "And you want to warn me against hurting her?"

He laughs.

* * *

**These chapters are ones to flesh out Charlie's character. Character fleshing of Renee will come later, but I am not having Bella's ten chapters whilst Edward's out here with Charlie. I just think that's silly. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	154. Chapter 154

"You're good," he says as he points a wiggling finger at me. He composes himself and looks at me. "I'm not stupid. As I said before, I know my daughter and she's very much like me. If she falls in love, it's for life. You are the one for her and I'm not saying that as a giggly school girl. I'm being perfectly serious and the reason for why I'm telling you this is because boys these days love one second and drop the next."

"I understand, Sir," I say sincerely. "But I would never do that to Bella. Ever."

* * *

**More seriousness coming up. :)**

**Please review. Last chapter coming up in a few hours.**

**bexie25**


	155. Chapter 155

He looks at me for a moment; really looking at me, with his eyes squinted slightly and a deep look in his eyes as he tries to see through me.

I let him; I do not hold back my sincerity, my love for his daughter – for my mate – or my honesty.

He nods after a moment, and smiles. "There are a few more things I must tell you, though."

I frown, "Yes, Sir?"

"Bella is very headstrong and committed, and she trusts people that she loves with everything she has." He bites his lip and I smile.

"But," he pauses.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm evil... but I've written ahead, so as soon as I wake up, the next two chapters are yours! :)**

**Think we can get over 750? Oh, and don't forget to vote for How to Save a Life!**

**Please review**

**See you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**

**PS - Tomorrow's chapters are a clue into what's happening. :)**


	156. Chapter 156

"But," he pauses, "if she wants something – and I mean, really wants something… it doesn't matter what it is – she won't ask you straight up. She might become withdrawn and nervous around you. I'm just warning you because, well, if you're as serious as you say and look, you're gonna need to know these things."

He sighs, frowning in concentration as he tries to make sense of his thoughts and compile them into sentences. Finally, he manages. "She… she needs stability and love, but if something is wrong, she'll sense it. You have to tell her everything, Edward."

"I know."

* * *

**Hmmm... what's going on here? *Fishy, narrowed eyes in suspicion.***

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS: Please vote for How to Save a Life. Voting ends on September 1st.**

**Link - twifanfictionrecs category/top-ten-fics/top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/**


	157. Chapter 157

"It's kinda hard to spell it out," he says, huffing out a frustrated breath. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that if something happens and she's not expecting it, she won't handle it well. She'll… she'll get emotional and she'll think it's her fault. She'll feel tremendous guilt, even if it's not her fault. She'll feel the need to lash out; go crazy."

I frown, taking all of this in. "What are you trying to say, Sir?"

"I'm trying to tell you what you might see from time to time. Bella's stubborn; she makes decisions, she keeps to them."

* * *

**There's the second chapter. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - More later :)**


	158. Chapter 158

"Ok," I say slowly, not really understanding why he is telling me all of this. Surely he knows I would never do anything to hurt her… of course he knows that… so what is he getting at? I scan his thoughts, but reading nothing, I sigh. "Sir, is there something wrong? Something you think I should know about?"

"Hmm?" He asks, looking up at me; his eyes are glassy and unfocused, telling me that he's been thinking deeply. I frown slightly for I had not heard anything. "No, no. Nothing's wrong; just… just thought you should be prepared."

He smiles.

* * *

**Felt like giving you this chapter, because I'm having a suckish day.. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	159. Chapter 159

The smile looks wrong, however… false. I don't know what's going on, but something definitely is and this is his way of warning me… which means that it affects Bella. That's the only reason that he'd clue me in on anything.

After a moment's heavy silence – of me trying to figure out the epitome that is Charlie Swan, and the man himself thinking deeply – he breaks it, flinching in his sudden 'awakening' of sorts.

"Should we go inside?" He asks, and I look up at him.

"Of course," I say, turning to do so.

He stops me. "Call me Charlie."

* * *

**Ah, there we go! Acceptance!**

**Please review, one more coming later... earlier than usual because these were early as well. :)**

**bexie25**


	160. Chapter 160

I smile and nod, "Charlie," I say. And with that, the tension is lifted and for some strange reason, we begin to laugh.

We continue to do so as we enter the house, quickly making our way through to the living room. There, I can see Renée sitting there, thinking deeply just as her husband had been. Again, she's trying to block the thoughts of something… someone, I am not sure which.

The sight of my Bella, however, makes me smile. She's adorable as she sits there, her hands clasped together, elbows on her knees as she waits, worried.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Here's the last one for the day. Please, please, please remember to vote for How to Save a Life. You can do it multiple times, there's no limit. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	161. Chapter 161

The sound of Edward calling my name drags me from my thoughts. I jump slightly, slowly dragging the palms of my hands up my legs, looking up at Edward. He smiles at me, and I smile at him.

I get up off the couch and walk over to him. His arms immediately wrap around my waist and I sigh contentedly as I settle into his arms.

"Everything ok?" I ask softly.

He smiles down at me, love shining in his eyes. "Perfect," he says, and I know he's talking about more than just the talk with my father.

I blush.

* * *

**Morning!**

**Aww... Sweetward. :)**

**Gotta love me some Sweetward.**

**One more now, more later ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	162. Chapter 162

"We're going up to my room," I say, looking over to my parents. "To talk," I say when they raise an eyebrow in question, but I blush anyway at the insinuation.

"I love you," I whisper to Edward, looking up at him as we walk up the stairs. His arm is around my waist, and I'm thankful for that because I really do not want to let him go; that and I'm practically stumbling up the stairs I'm focusing on him so intently.

"I love you, too," he whispers back, opening the door into my room and we walk through.

* * *

**There you go, two morning chapters.**

**:)**

**Now, yvonne72 asked me to give you Edward's Nine Years chapter early... I'll give it. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	163. Chapter 163

He leaves it open, taking my hand and gently pulling me toward the bed. I look between him and the door, but before I can protest, he puts his hand over my mouth.

"I vowed to your father that I had good intentions, my love," he says softly, smiling. "I will keep that promise, for I know that their opinion is important to you… just as it is important to me."

I smile at his sincerity, and lean in to kiss him. As our lips touch, we sigh contentedly and I can't think of a single place I'd rather be.

* * *

**Just a little thank you to yvonne72, because last chapter she reviewed this:**

Please vote for How to save a life. If we want Bexie to get the honor she  
deserves

**Thank you so much for reviewing that and saying that. I can't believe anyone loves my stories that much... having written then, of course I love them but fuck... the response I got for that story - and my other stories - is out of this world.**

**Update on the voting: we're up to second place and I would like to thank everyone who's voting and helping us get to nearly 20% (we're at 15.2% as of now).**

**Anyways... next chapter is coming up right now.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	164. Chapter 164

"So," I ask sometime later. Currently, I'm nestled into Edward, his arms around me, my chest against his and my legs wrapped around his waist. It's not sexual, it's for comfort and closeness – something we both crave.

"Yes, love?" He whispers against my ear, pressing kisses to the line underneath it, that amazing column and I shiver. Ok, so maybe it's not absolutely for solely comfort and closeness.

"Did Dad grill you?" I ask as soon as I'm able to speak. I can feel Edward's smile against my skin and I know.

_The damn vampire is doing it on purpose!_

* * *

**I love a sweet, sexy and cheeky vamp Edward. **

**What's your favourite kind of vampire Edward (personality wise)?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	165. Chapter 165

"You, Mister," I moan as he sucks hard on the sweet spot behind my ear. "Are evil," I groan, finishing the sentence.

Edward laughs softly in my ear. "On the contrary, my love, I thought this was what you wanted."

I pause, shocked and Edward notices this immediately, leaning back to look me in the eyes, softly. "I'm not saying tonight, love… or even next month. Honestly, I don't mind – tell me when you're ready, ok? But… just take into account that we can start practicing as early as tonight."

I look at him for a moment, speculating.

He's serious.

* * *

**Ok, so it's ten something or something and I'm really tired so I'm not sure if this makes sense.**

**Thank you for voting today... we're at a firm 2nd place and I'm fine with staying there. Obsession and Confession readers, wiccan has had some troubles with her laptop so her uncle's fixing it and she'll write her chapter for next week. I'm not sure if I can write another filler, to be honest... but actually, I know what I'm writing I just don't know if I'll be updating it this week or the next with her chapter.**

**Anyways, I have to go now to sleeep. Let's try to get over 800 reviews or at least 800. Thanks!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Judging from what's happening in this chapter, I don't think I really have to tell you that the next five (or so) are going to be lemony flavoured... not the whole way, but... you know... progress here. :)**


	166. Chapter 166

I whimper when his arms, which are around my waist, separate. One slides up, the other down as they travel to parts of my body that had never been touched by a man before.

When his left hand cups my breast and squeezes slightly, I have to remind myself that the door is open and that sound carries. But when his right hand meets my ass and squeezes in time with another squeeze to my breast… I can't help but moan.

"Edward," I whisper, my breath shaky and unsteady as I look up.

I gasp, shocked.

His eyes are black.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is late - it's past four pm over here - so you'll be getting your morning and your afternoon chapters.**

**Whilst waiting for the last one today - and I must admit that it'll be a cliffy... a pleasure-filled one, if you know what I mean *giggles* - you can go vote for How to Save a Life! *chuckles at own antics***

**Please review, the other three are coming right up! **

**bexie25**


	167. Chapter 167

I bite my lip when he licks his, leaning down to kiss me. His gaze – desire-filled, sexy – is piercing. His lips meet mine with an unexpected force that compels me to wrap my arms around his neck and I moan softly as he traces his tongue against my lip, asking for permission.

I gasp, again shocked. When he'd said he wanted to explore, he must've really meant it. Hesitantly, worried to push him too far, I open my mouth… just a little.

He growls and softly – but with a forcefulness that makes me shiver – thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

* * *

**Yummy.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - The next one misses a few articles of clothing being removed... but you'll catch up on that in Edward's POV. He'll tell you all about it *chuckles***


	168. Chapter 168

"Oh god," I whisper, swallowing as the hand that's on my breast brushes against my nipple… firmly. He's removed my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my underwear. His own shirt is on the floor. "Edward."

He smirks proudly, a growl vibrating in his chest. I swear I hear him mutter a "mine", but I can't be absolutely sure.

"More," I whimper, looking into his midnight eyes. He gives it instantly when his head ducks down and tucks it around, sucking and kissing my neck with fervour. The coldness of his tongue and lips makes me shiver in blissful delight.

* * *

**He'll give, of course. They aren't going all the way tonight... but they're sure as fuck gonna get off.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	169. Chapter 169

I'm aching for him as he continues his ministrations on my body. He knows what he's doing and soon, I feel like I could explode if I don't have more… something that'll relieve the ache between my thighs, deep within my core.

I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as the pressure of his hard length – which I can easily feel against me through his jeans – releases feelings through me that are at least relieving in some way.

"Please," I whimper, my eye-lids heavy with lust and need.

He growls in pleasure and moans, "Yes, Bella."

I beam.

* * *

**Yay! He made her happy!**

**:) :)**

**That's the last for a while...**

**Please review (and vote)**

**bexie25**


	170. Chapter 170

Feelings of need and desire increase then.

Edward flips us so I'm on top of mine, straddling him and we groan as our centres meet, grinding against each other. I slide back and forth upon him, feeling every delicious ridge of his length.

"God, baby," I moan, arching my neck and back as he takes control, increasing the speed of our movements. I try to be as quiet as I can, but it's so fucking hard. When the feeling in my abdomen seeps lower in just the right way, I gasp. "Fuck, fuck fuck, yes!"

"Mine," Edward growls.

We explode.

* * *

**See? It's only a small cliffy... not really one at all, in fact. :)**

**Please review and vote for How to Save a Life. More coming tomorrow.**

**bexie25**


	171. Chapter 171

When Bella brings me upstairs and into her room, I reason with myself that now is not the time. In the few hours that I had to call Carlisle today, I had asked him a few questions. He'd told me that, as Bella was my mate, I would never be able to hurt her.

He also told me that if I didn't make an effort soon, Bella would think I didn't want her.

I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened… so, after thanking him, I resolved to talk to her tonight.

That, however, did not happen.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for starting late... again! Gah, this is getting bad. My Saviour and Obsessions and Confessions readers, double update next week to compensate for next week, I promise! Things and school were a little crazy last week, so I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted... :( All the chapters that I did update last week were pre-written the week before, or, because this is a drabble... I was able to write them in a manner of seconds!**

**Anyways... please review... 3 more chapters coming your way!**

**bexie25**


	172. Chapter 172

I'd told myself that I would be respectful and merely talk to her… but damn, my mate is sexy when she's happy. Her smile entrances me, as do her dark eyes and so I teased her.

She was surprised at first, but then we easily got into the rhythm of things… and my god, the sight of my Bella… flushed and in her undergarments… on top of me…

Hell, I'll be damned if I didn't find that to be the most attractive, entrancing and seductive thing I had ever seen.

And then, her beauty increased as she came, shuddering.

_Mine_.

* * *

**I love that. I love these next chapters in Edward POV... really, I do. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	173. Chapter 173

I'm proud as Bella crashes down on top of me, still shuddering and panting. I must admit that I am doing the same thing… the pleasure that we brought each other… it was indescribable.

As soon as I'm aware enough to think of what we've just done… with Bella's parents just downstairs… I panic a little. I search for their minds and am relieved when I see that they're watching the television. It seems so loud to them that they cannot hear anything from upstairs.

"Thank you," Bella whispers and I blink, looking back down at her.

"I love you."

* * *

**...Nawww! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	174. Chapter 174

She beams at me, her tired, satisfied eyes searching my features. "I love you, too. So much, Edward."

I can tell that she's hesitating, wanting to ask me something. I trace just the tips of my fingers over her flushed cheeks, looking into her eyes. "Tell me, my love. You can ask me anything."

She smiles, biting her lip. Swallowing, she cocks her head to the side. "What changed? Why…"

She trails off, and so I finish for her. "Why did I let go of my fears and bring us the most amazing pleasure we've ever felt?"

She blushes, nodding.

* * *

**See? Edward understands and can use the write words... :)**

**Please review!**

**Last one coming later...**

**bexie25**


	175. Chapter 175

"Yeah," she whispers, looking down, blushing.

"I called Carlisle today," I say softly and she looks up at me.

"You did?" She's frowning, confused, her eyes far away as she tries to remember.

"Yes, love, I did," I say, not telling her when; there was no need to. "And I asked him a few questions about… about us being together in that way whilst you were human… and do you know what he told me?"

She shakes her head, "what?"

She's still looking down, and so I bring my finger under her chin, dragging it up, looking into her eyes.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter for today... well, it's night now. :)**

**Please tell me what you've been thinking about these chapters and what you think is coming... You've been quiet this weekend.**

**I'll see you tomorrow, guys.**

**bexie25**

**PS - I'm glad to see that most of you think that Edward should have been more like that in twilight. Of course, I think he was fine... excepted for the fact that he hurt Bella's feelings because he looked so disinterested. *shakes head* Ugh!**

**PPS - Wish me luck... I have a maths assessment tomorrow! Oh, the fucking _joys _of school!**


	176. Chapter 176

"He told me what I should have known from the very beginning… but was too scared to consider. You're my mate. No matter what, no vampire can ever hurt their mate; they're our life, our everything. I could never hurt you in any way. It would kill me if I did and besides, it's physically impossible."

"How's that?" She inquires.

I smile, trailing my fingers over her cheek. "We adapt to our mate. If our mate needs something, we give it. If our mate is fragile, we automatically acclimatize ourselves to make sure they're safe with us. It's… instinctual, automatic."

* * *

**Morning everyone!**

**So, I was going to do this before my maths assessment... but my laptop died. :(**

**So here's these two chapters... after the assessment. I'm not good at maths and I only didn't answer one question. That's good for me. **

**Please review**

**One more coming up right now!**

**bexie25**


	177. Chapter 177

"So…" she pauses, thinking over what she wants to say. When she's decided, she begins again. "So you can't ever hurt me? I mean, I know you can't… but it's another thing to know that your body won't allow you to."

I smile widely, "No. I cannot. It would kill me; to hurt you, Bella… I'd rather tear myself to pieces."

She swallows, "wow. Ok… um… wow."

I chuckle, tightening the arms that were around her waist. "I love you, Bella. I would never hurt you; ever. You must know that."

She smiles wickedly, "Oh, I do, baby."

I growl.

* * *

***Chuckles* See! Edward's crazy about her calling him baby! I love how laid back they are... don't you think?**

**Ok, that's the last one for a while. You're all awfully silent, y'know.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	178. Chapter 178

Suddenly, Charlie's thoughts are in my head and I use my natural speed to get Bella off me. I pass her her clothes and continue to use vampire speed as I dressed. Charlie was half-way up the stairs when I'm finished and I pull Bella off the bed.

"What is it?" She whispers, facing me, standing half in front of me.

I look down at her, "Charlie."

Her eyes widen, "Oh, fuck. They're here and… and we just did _that_." She buries her face in her hands, flushing red. "Crap. Dad'll kill you."

I chuckle, "They didn't hear us, love."

* * *

***giggles* I love Charlie.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	179. Chapter 179

I straighten Bella's clothes, honestly surprised that she was dressed nearly as fast as I was. I'm beginning to realize that, when needed, my love can be incredibly fast to avoid trouble.

It's just the fact that trouble finds her that needs attention.

And though no trouble has found her since I have, I'm well aware of the things that got to her when she was younger.

I make the bed and straighten up the rest of the room, racing over to Bella – who's sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed – mirroring her position, taking her hands in mine.

* * *

**Yep! They're just that fast... *evil grin* Charlie is so sweet! OMG, Charlie-love moment!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	180. Chapter 180

I read Charlie's thoughts as he opens the door. I know from reading them that he believes he'll find us in a… rather inextricable position.

But, as the door opens, and his head peeks through… his eyes widen in surprise. Bella and I pretend to not notice him at first, and I read his thoughts, noting that this pleases him. He does not wish to cause trouble… merely investigate us and our connection, our love.

He wants to see firsthand how we 'get on' with each other… if we really are as in love as he believes us to be.

* * *

**See? That's why I love this Charlie so much! He's my favourite ever!**

**Anyways... um... you may not believe this, but I actually read my own fanfiction. *Nods head solemnly* Yeah, I do. Mostly because I want to see if it's good and engaging and also because I want to see why people like them. (Is that weird?)**

**Anyways... so yeah, I've been reading Love Knows No Bounds... I like it, actually. It's not bad. What do you think?**

**Please review. See you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**

**PS - OMG! One thing I hated in the original Twilight Saga was that Edward and Bella were hardly very personal. Yes, they loved each other but they always called each other "Bella" and "Edward". Ugh *shakes head* **

**What do you guys think?**


	181. Chapter 181

I'm well aware that my father is at the door, peeking in to watch us. Even with this fact, I can't concentrate on anything or anyone but Edward.

His hands holding mine feel so smooth, cold. Even in their hardness they feel soft. Looking into his eyes, I feel breathless.

"You have to go soon," I say, looking down at his hands, tracing patterns on them.

He smiles softly, understanding. "Yeah, I do, love. Esme's expecting me to tell her all about you."

I giggle before sighing, "I wish you didn't have to go."

He hums, "So do I, love."

* * *

**Morning!**

**... well, afternoon, now. *Huffs***

**Anyways, how is everyone? Ready for some fun? No time jump today, or tomorrow. I think the easiest way to do it is when we switch POV's. It'll be a minor jump that will lead us quickly into meeting the family (Edward's family, that is) and then the situation close behind that. I know you probably don't believe me, but this story is not going to be as long as How to Save a Life. That was fucking crazy, but all needed. :)**

**One more coming up right now... and you'll all be wanting more because of how suspicious Charlie is acting.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	182. Chapter 182

"Dad," I whisper, looking over to the door. "You can come in, y'know. You might as well, considering…"

The door swings open then, stopping before it could bang against the wall. Dad's standing there in the doorway, smiling, blushing – that's where I got it from, after all – a little sheepishly.

"Everything ok?" I ask and he blinks slowly.

"Yeah, Bells," he says, but something about his tone makes me think otherwise. Everything's fine, why?"

"You just seem…" I trail off, watching him carefully. "Off," I say, sucking my teeth.

He smiles softly, but it does nothing to calm my worry.

* * *

**Ok... so, ah... there's the second chapter... I know you probably want more because of how weird Charlie is being. Well, you'll get it most likely within the hour because I started updating after midday. :)**

**I really want to ask you questions, but I can't think of any... suggestions?  
**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	183. Chapter 183

I raise an eyebrow, "right," I say in a flat tone. It's the best I can manage, that's for sure.

I don't believe him for a second and he knows that. He also knows that I won't ask him. If he wants to tell me, he will. If not, then that's ok, I guess.

Edward looks between us before smiling, squeezing my hand. "I think it's time that I left, love," he says and my eyes snap back to him.

"So soon?" I pout, making him and Dad chuckle.

"Don't fall for that one, Edward," Dad laughs, shaking his head.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update earlier.**

**I was busy and distracted. Although, some news: so I had a lightning bolt idea in the middle of religion on how best to go with this story. I had a different idea, but this one makes more sense and I think is definitely a lot better.**

**I also have a really random question that needs to be answered: when we get to the lemon, do you want it in Edward's POV or Bella's POV or both? I honestly don't mind repeating it. I haven't written up to it yet, but it'll be somewhat soon and I just wanted to know if you wanted me to write it in both POV's, each POV spanning for the ten chapters that they normally do.**

**Please answer the question. It's really important that I know what my readers want. :)**

**Two more heading your way!**

**bexie25**


	184. Chapter 184

"Yes, baby, so soon," Edward says, still chuckling slightly. I barely suppress a wanton sigh when he tosses a hand through his hair. "Esme's expecting me, remember?"

I pout, frowning slightly as I look up at him. Sighing heavily after a moment, my shoulders slump and I concede to reason. "Ok," I say softly, biting my lip.

Edward cups my chin, dragging my face up and I look into his eyes. He's smiling, his eyes showing what he can't say. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out," I nod getting up and pulling on a jumper.

* * *

**:) What do you think? In this story, who is your favourite character and why? Who is your least favourite character and why? (I won't be offended, I just wanted to know. I have my fav and least fav, and I was just wondering if anyone had any different opinions.)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	185. Chapter 185

When I'm ready, Edward's arm wraps around my waist. We walk out of my room and down the stairs, Charlie following behind us. I see mum on the couch, watching television; it's some gaming show, a new one I think… although, I wouldn't know either way. I watch television, yes, but not religiously and certainly not every day.

Edward eyes her for a moment – a split second that Charlie doesn't even notice – before blinking and shaking his head, sighing.

"What?" I whisper, looking up at him.

His eyes snap open and he smiles softly, "Nothing, darling."

I bite my lip.

* * *

**Yes, Edward will tell her what's wrong... just not in present company. :)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you tomorrow! **


	186. Chapter 186

I take Edward's hand and drag him outside after we say goodbye to my parents. I need to know what he's getting from my parents thoughts because something is going on between them that I can't even begin to explain.

We walk casually and slowly up to Edward's car, Edward's slightly tense pose telling me that we're being watched.

When he relaxes as we near his car, I do, too. Turning to face him, I make him look me in the eye.

"Edward, what's going on?" I ask and he looks above me for a minute, sighing.

"I don't know."

* * *

**I know, I'm bad. To my defense, I was sick today and I had work to do that I didn't feel like doing. Plus... I just wasn't in the mood to write. *Nods solemnly***

**Anyways, I finally got around to wanting to and being able to and here's the next 5 chapters. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	187. Chapter 187

I blink. "What?"

He sighs, but it sounds aggravated this time. I know that he's not angry at me – he's already told me that he never could be – but rather at the situation. "All I know is that your mother is trying to block thoughts of something or someone and your father's thinking… well… I don't know _what_ he's thinking."

I frown, my mouth falling open. Nothing comes out. I blink again, snapping my mouth shut. "How is that possible?" I whisper, hands on my hips as I look up at him.

"I don't know," he reiterates, again sounding aggravated.

* * *

**Dayum. **

***Giggles***

**Please review, more coming.**

**bexie25**


	188. Chapter 188

"Ok," I say, biting my lip. "Well… do you think it's bad? Should I be worried?"

His eyes soften and he wraps an arm around me. "No, love; don't worry until it comes up. Everything will be ok – I promise you that. You'll always have me there for you, darling. I won't let you face this – if it's something you're going to have to face – alone. I'd never do that to you… you know that."

I wrap my arms around his waist, sniffling as I bury my head into his chest. "I know," I sob. "I'm just so fucking scared!"

* * *

**Oh, Bella! *cries like baby***

**The beginning of the problem is coming now... yep... and Bella's starting to get worried... yep. After tonight, we're going to fast forward a few months... just a few. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	189. Chapter 189

"Baby," he sighs, tightening his arms around me as I cry into his chest. All of the tension that I've felt since coming home today – which has been bottled up – floods out of me. My shoulders shake, my breath catching to the point where I feel sick as I cry softly into his arms.

I'm well aware that that's the first time he's called me baby, but all I can think, feel is terror. I know something is going on, something that's going to change everything and I know that whatever it is…

It isn't good.

And that terrifies me.

* * *

**Yeah... so... um... I'ma go type up my AN for chapter 190 and then write ahead and finish off _Femme Fatale_'s chapter. *Gasp* Why, yes! It is updating today!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	190. Chapter 190

When I'm finally composed, Edward leaves and from the time he leaves to when he returns, I feel the pain that I had last night. I send myself directly to my room, not looking at my parents as I walk up the stairs.

For those few hours that Edward and I are separated, I try to remain positive, to forget what's going on. But I can't stop this feeling of dread.

I can't stop this feeling that, somehow, the family that I've taken for granted – admittedly – is falling apart around me.

Before long, Edward returns and sings me to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so that's all the chapters for today. I'm gonna finish off the Femme Fatale chapter and then write ahead for this story. :)**

**Remember, we're fast forwarding a few months. The lemon will be... well, I don't know how soon... but it will be this month *giggles... that was a joke***

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	191. Chapter 191

The next two months fly by.

It's relatively effortless. Bella and I are with each other as much as we can and I drive her to school each and every day. Mike still occasionally gets on my nerves, but he's learning – I'll give him that.

There are only two things bugging me.

One: My family's insistence to meet Bella.

Two: Bella's parents.

The night that I met them was interesting enough, especially when I couldn't get a concrete read on either of them. They were hiding something, whether together from Bella or separately and from each other, I'd no idea.

* * *

**Morning!**

**So, it's getting serious. Today will pretty much just be a run-down of what's been happening and the beginnings of discussion about Bella meeting the family.**

**So yeah... hope you're looking forward to these chapters!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	192. Chapter 192

Since meeting them, I've made sure – at my mate's desperate and worried insistence – to be at her house at least once a week.

So far, I've heard nothing that would indicate that something was wrong, nor anything to indicate what it is. The only thing that I _do _know is that something's most certainly wrong. The fact that they've grown more… _distant_, perhaps… from each other only strengthens our theory that something will happen.

Bella cries every night, both in anxiety and relief; anxiety because of the situation, relief that she doesn't know yet.

It breaks my cold, dead heart.

* * *

**:(**

**Oh Bella. At least someone's guessed what's going on. To that person, good work!**

**Everyone else... when you connect the dots - if you connect the dots - I hope you don't hate me. *bites nails nervously***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	193. Chapter 193

And so, as I try to help and comfort my lovely mate, my Bella, I have Alice on my behind. She's nagging continuously about meeting Bella, but my mate is so keyed up because her life is seemingly falling apart around her that I can't pressure her into that.

I'd have to ask her when all this had been resolved.

But Alice would not take no for an answer.

Just this morning, I'd a row with Alice.

It all started when Bella called me and Alice requested to speak with her.

And, dear I say it, I told her no.

* * *

**Yes, yes... I went there. **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	194. Chapter 194

What proceeded was the most ridiculous, frustrating fight in history.

Alice threw a major hissy fit, and I had no other choice but to hang up on Bella – which is terrible enough – but try to manage my anger so Jasper wouldn't end my existence.

If he did, I'd be leaving behind a very pained, angry mate.

"Alice, you have no right," I'd growled, glaring at her. I didn't advance – that would surely pave my way for death.

"But she's our sister!" She'd screeched, frowning and pouting.

"Dammit, Alice!" I'd shouted to the heavens, aggravated beyond relief. "It's not your decision!"

* * *

**There's more, I promise. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Thanks for all the support during writing this and for reviewing, etc.**


	195. Chapter 195

"She's our family, Edward!" She'd bitten back fiercely. "She's important to us as well, y'know!"

"Yes, but she's _mine_!" I'd growled, my monster feeling the need to speak his claim over her. "And you have no idea what is happening, Alice. Her home life is strained at the moment and she doesn't need this from you!"

Her eyes had flashed with guilt then and she'd sighed, settling into Jasper's arms. Esme, however, having heard this news, had come toward me and asked me about it.

"Her parents are hiding something and they're drifting apart," I'd said, proceeding to explain everything.

* * *

**I just realized that I'll be involved in a school writing competition tomorrow called "Write a Book in a Day" so I won't be able to update tomorrow. Because of that, you're getting the next five chapters tonight... leading you up to chapter 200. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	196. Chapter 196

Esme'd thought for a while, considering what I'd told her. Her eyes had softened as she'd thought, sympathetic for my mate.

"Well," she'd said, struggling a little. "Perhaps you should invite her over. Distract her, Edward; I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

I'd sighed, already thinking over her words. "She worries, incessantly. She's worried about how you'll feel about her when you meet her. What you'll think, how you'll act."

Esme had sighed then pulled me into her embrace. "Everything will be ok, Edward. She just needs you right now."

"I know," I'd confided. "Should I really bring her over?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I realized after updating – and looking at the story stats – that this story just passed I'm a Girl with Perks (my first ever story to be published on this site). **

**Also, I won't be updating Obsessions and Confessions again tomorrow as we're up to wiccanvampire17, who's still experiencing computer problems. If she does manage to send me the chapter, I'll edit and update it tomorrow afternoon (my time)… and by that time, you all will be in bed.**

**I'm a Girl with Power readers: again, I am so fucking sorry! I'll update on Saturday along with my double post for My Saviour. I've been inundated and ridiculously busy... along with the fact that I'm in a writing competition in school... in one of the two teams that are representing us. We won 3rd in the state last year, so hopefully we'll do well. :)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**

**PS - As you can see, I bulk posted the next four chapters with this one. ENJOY!**


	197. Chapter 197

And so here I am. Standing outside the gym, I'm waiting for my Bella so I can ask her to accompany me to meet my family.

I internally curse at my family. Rosalie is far from happy about the prospect of my mate at '_her_' house, and I'm more than a little frustrated with her continued, arrogant thoughts concerning my mate's _place_.

I growl just at the memory of what she'd thought directly to me earlier.

_If she's coming over, Edward, then she better know her place. I don't want her anywhere near me. She's a human, not a vampire._

* * *

**Don't worry, bitchalie (hehe) will be put in her place by both Edward and Bella... soon. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	198. Chapter 198

I'd had to bite my tongue at that, holding back both a growl and the comment that would show her just how much of a hypocrite she was in that moment.

Partly because, unlike her, I valued her as a sister and didn't want to offend her; partly because Emmett was with her and growling internally at me warningly…

… and partly because I didn't want to cause a scene.

Don't take me wrong, I will, at all costs, defend my mate. I just didn't want to do it so rashly and publically. I wanted to talk to Rosalie privately.

* * *

**Yes, this was all in past tense because he's thinking of events that happened that morning... he's actually waiting for Bella who's in gym, at the moment. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	199. Chapter 199

"Edward?"

The sound of my voice from my love's lips broke me from my reverie and I turned to greet her.

"Hi, love," I say, pulling her into my arms and she sighs, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hi, baby," she says, only to pull back a moment later. "What were you thinking about? You looked like you were a million miles away."

It's impossible to lie to one's mate. I sigh and look in her eyes, making her cock her head to the side in confusion. "Baby?"

I swallow, "Bella, love, would you like to meet my family?"

* * *

**:) **

**What do you think she'll say? *snorts* Don't bother answering that.**

**Please review**

**bexie25 **

**PS - One more to go!**


	200. Chapter 200

Her eyes are as wide as saucepans as her adorable little mouth pops open, her jaw dropping in shock. She can't speak for a moment and I spend the little time that she's unable to speak trying to figure out what she's feeling… besides the shock.

"You've been sad lately, darling," I murmur, pulling her into my embrace again, leaning my chin on the top of her head. "I don't like seeing you sad, and my mother suggested that we distract you." I wait, but still, she does not speak. I pull back, "Bella?"

She blinks, then nods. "Ok, yeah."

* * *

**Ok, yeah (hehe) that's it for tonight and tomorrow. I'll see you on Saturday with the next five chapters... which have already been written. :)**

**Wish me - our rather, the team - luck!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - PLEASE BLOW US OUT OF THE WATER ON THE REVIEW FRONT!**


	201. Chapter 201

Ten minutes later, we're on the road. Edward's hand is in mine, and I smile as I lean my head back against the chair, looking up at him as he sings along to the AM radio station. I don't care what we listen to – seeing Edward happy is the greatest gift to me… the greatest gift ever.

"What?" Edward chuckles. He looks over, having noticed my staring.

I blush, "I love you."

His gaze softens, "I love you, too," he says, speaking so softly I can hardly hear him. His eyes widen in realization. "You should probably call your mother."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I was so busy yesterday and then today I was in so much pain - there's something going around - that I couldn't really move. I'm well accustomed with the pain, but I think it's partly due to that bug going around over here.**

**Because these chapters are late, I'm giving you a choice. You can get ten tonight, putting you up to 210... or you can get 10 tomorrow. Let me know. :)**

**Oh and one more thing: Alright, I know you're going to hate me, but there's going to have to be 40 chapters of the meeting. 20 chapters isn't enough and neither is thirty… you'll see why later.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites. The rest of the chapters are coming now, sorry I didn't upload already :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	202. Chapter 202

"Oh, shit, yeah," I mutter, grabbing my bag from the back and pulling it onto my lap. I dig through it, smiling when I find it. Going through my phone, I quickly dial the number and put it to my ear, waiting impatiently for mum to pick up.

"_Hello_?"

"Mum? Hi, it's Bella," I say, smiling.

"_Darling, what is it? Is everything ok?_" She seems to be hasty to get rid of me and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Um, no, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Edward's house right now to meet his family."

* * *

**Hmm... Renee seems a little frisky, doesn't she? Theories, anyone?**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	203. Chapter 203

"Oh," she says, sounding a little surprised. "Um, well, ok, baby. If you're sure you wanna do that. You know you don't have to."

I smile, "yeah, mum. I know… but I do want to."

"Ok," she says and after a short conversation, we hang up. I pocket my phone and smile up at Edward, taking his hand in mine again.

"Everything ok?" Edward asks softly, as if worried to prod me or something.

"Yeah," I sigh, squeezing his hand. "I promise."

"What is it, love?" He asks softly, concerning colouring his tone.

I sigh, thinking. "It's nothing," I shrug.

* * *

***Smacks lips together***

**Well, well, well... what's going on here?**

***Raises eyebrow, smirking knowingly***

**You'll find out soon enough.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	204. Chapter 204

Just as I say this, we arrive outside his house and he simply raises an eyebrow. He gives me the kind of look that tells me immediately "we will talk about this later".

I nod and sigh as he stops the car, getting out and whizzing around to my side, quickly opening the door for me. I giggle and take his hand, letting him pull me into his arms as I wrap my around his waist.

He leans down and kisses my lips, softly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I moan and before long, we pull away, panting.

* * *

**Nothing like being kissed by Edward to take your mind off things...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	205. Chapter 205

I lick my lips, humming, smiling lazily, in my own Edward haze as I taste him on my lips. He growls and the next thing I know, I'm trapped against the car, my legs around his waist.

"Emmett is forever going to tease me for this," he mutters before diving for my neck.

I gasp, weaving my hands into his hair, dipping my head back, my eyes closing as he sucks, nips and licks.

When he stops, simply breathing in and exhaling as he trails his nose against my neck, I sigh. "Marking me, love?"

"You bet," he growls, smirking.

* * *

**Alright, so there's the last one (or maybe not, depending on your reviews to the first chapter) for tonight.**

**:)**

**Please review and let me know what you think, loverlies,**

**bexie25**


	206. Chapter 206

"Are you ready, love?" Edward whispers in my ear. I crane my neck, trying to get a glimpse at what I'm about to walk into, but it's hopeless. Edward's assaulting my senses – every damn one of them – and his lips… on my neck, _sucking_… is all I can think about.

Well, _that_ and the fact that his hands are on my ass. Firmly.

I sigh and look up at him, biting my lip to stop the moan that's ready to rip from between my teeth and lips at the feeling of his hands on my ass… squeezing, kneading.

Then… gone.

* * *

**Did I forget to mention that we're nearly at 1k reviews? Holy shit, thank you so much! :)**

**Please review... and yes, you're getting the rest up to 210 tonight :)**

**bexie25**


	207. Chapter 207

Edward's lips trail up to my ear and he whispers, "I've stalled all I can, my darling. If we aren't in that house in the next five minutes, Esme will come down and drag us inside." He pulls back, tracing his pointer-finger's knuckle against my flaming cheek.

I close my eyes, smiling, perfectly content. Edward must have known that I'd needed to let go of all my worries and my troubling thoughts… and he'd distracted me as much as he could.

"Ok," I finally say, my eyes popping open to meet Edward's butterscotch ones. "Let's get this over with, baby."

* * *

**I love tender, sweet, touchy and sexy Edward... don't you?**

**Please review, more later.**

**bexie25**


	208. Chapter 208

My nerves nearly consume me when Edward slowly opens the front door. I know that the Cullens – Edward's family and, apparently, _my _family now – are right on the other side of this fucking wood door and it scares me shitless.

What if they don't accept me?

What if they feel about me the way that the rest of Forks High does – as a freak… an outcast?

But as the door swings open and I see the smiles on… well, _most _of the Cullen's faces… I know everything will be ok.

Looking up at Edward, I feel… ready, powerful… in control.

* * *

**Yay for Confidentella! *snorts, shaking head* No. Just no.**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	209. Chapter 209

We walk forward and besides the smiles, there's silence.

The only one who _isn't _smiling is the blonde, model-like Rosalie… but I understand, sorta. Edward had already told me that she was a little hesitant when it came to humans knowing our secrets, or outsiders for that matter.

She looks at me then and my shackles raise, the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rising. I know she can smell the fear that was pouring off of me.

Her face is beautiful, but it's her eyes that I can't look away from; they're black, angry…

_Hostile_.

* * *

**Alrighty now. Just wanted to mention that we're a good second place on the board for How to Save a Life... _and_ Nine Years is updating tonight... when I can finish the chapter. It's gonna be a short one, but I'll make up for that in Bella's or Edward's next chapter; promise.**

**:)**

**Last one coming right up and then I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	210. Chapter 210

Her eyes are narrowed, hard and glaring as she eyes me. She knows she's intimidating but when I glare back, feeling the love and confidence that I'd felt before her façade drops for a second.

I smirk.

She's shocked, that's for sure and I can understand why. No human would be able to stand up for themselves if that glare was focused on them.

But I'm different. I don't give a fuck what she thinks about my mating with her brother. Fact was, I'm mated to him.

She'd just have to accept that.

She recovers soon enough, looking away defiantly.

* * *

**Don't worry, we'll be picking up from right here tomorrow in Edward's chapters... of course I'll let you see what Edward was thinking about this little... interaction...**

**Speaking of, you all thought that Bella would bend under Rosalie's shit, didn't cha?**

***Shakes head* You should know by now that Bella isn't that kinda girl… **

**See you tomorrow loverlies!**

**bexie25**


	211. Chapter 211

I'm caught between growling at Rosalie for her rudeness and letting the pride I feel for my mate swell as I look between the two.

My mate is extraordinary. She has the courage of a lioness, standing up to my awful, self-righteous sister the way she did. I want nothing more than to rip Rosalie's precious, blonde hair off but I doubt Emmett or Rosalie would be very happy with me.

For now, I would have to merely glare and bear it. Later, however, nothing would stop me from revealing my wrath to the woman I once called a sister.

* * *

**Ooh! Edward's getting pissed at our fair Rosalie, the Queen of Vanity. :)**

**Please review - sorry I didn't update earlier. I will do so tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	212. Chapter 212

Bella's arm tightens around my wrist as she feels me stiffen in anger. I'm carefully monitoring Rosalie's thoughts as Bella introduces herself – something she'd told me she wanted to do for herself whilst we'd walked to the car after school – to the members of my-our family.

There it is again – that small but wholesome, loving feeling of happiness, pride and belonging. To call my family the family of my mate's is something I never thought I'd ever be able to do; to be able to feels like a real gift.

I can see that my mate's a gift, too, now.

* * *

**A gift to be treasured and loved forever, that's for sure. God, I love writing and listening and talking to this Edward! He's a beautiful man, that's for sure! (And I am _not _just talking about looks!)**

**Also, I'm writing a new oneshot... not sure what I'm calling it but I know what's happening... though I won't tell you yet. :)**

**Please review, more coming any second!**

**bexie25**


	213. Chapter 213

When introductions are over, Bella settles into a shy, somewhat hesitant conversation with my mother for all intents and purposes. I smile at the image of her, happy and coming out of her carefully constructed shell. She has been so worried lately and I know that this decision – the decision to invite her here today and try to distract her – was the right one.

She fits in so well here, as if she were made to be a part of this family – as if she were the only missing part that had now been found.

And that makes me happy.

* * *

**Another aww moment! The chapters coming made me fall in love with Edward all over again!**

**Please review, two more!  
**

**bexie25**


	214. Chapter 214

Jasper brings me out of my thoughts as I watch Bella, and I turn half of my attention onto him. It is impossible for me to give him every ounce of my attention – at least half is reserved for my mate, of course! – but he is my brother and from his thoughts, I know he is not judging.

"She is amazing," he says, looking at her and I would have growled had I not known that he was merely talking of her courage when she'd faced Rosalie.

"She is a vampire's mate," I whisper, reasoning with him.

He chuckles, nodding.

* * *

**Are we clear on the meaning of "she is a vampire's mate"? If not, just say so in a review and I'll let you know what it means in my AN for tomorrow's first post. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	215. Chapter 215

_That she is_, he thinks to me and there's again a type of awe in his projected thoughts. This is something I've noticed before only when he was talking of someone he envied – mostly members of the family – in the way they feel and act at certain times.

"What is it?" I murmur, looking at my Bella again as the sound of her laugh makes me smile warmly. Her eyes connect with mine and she instantly blushes as she sees the smile on my face. She blows me a kiss, then turns back to my mother and father, smiling happily.

* * *

**See what I mean? FALL IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN!**

**Anyways, let me know what you're thinking... I'll see you tomorrow, guys! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	216. Chapter 216

"I have to talk to you," he says to me, looking at me. He turns toward me, looking over my shoulder as I look at him, frowning.

"What about?" I ask, somewhat alarmed by the urgency in his voice. My eyes search for Bella on impulse, instinct, as if sensing danger – it's an impulse to think that it concerns her and I understand immediately why.

What concerns me concerns her and vice versa.

He looks me in the eyes, and I can see the remnants of the youngest Major in all of Texas, lurking within him.

And it worries me.

* * *

**See? I'm here and it's not at night and I'm not cramming to get this all done! *smirks* :)**

**Now, most of you got it but just in case one of you didn't...**

**Basically, Edward's saying "she's a vampire's mate" shows that whilst she is, of course, extraordinary, she is merely doing what a vampire's mate would do. She is given strength through their connection and mutual love and that is blocking the fear that most humans would feel...**

**Does that make sense to you all?**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	217. Chapter 217

"Alice has had a vision," he says, raising an eyebrow, warning me not to make a scene here.

I can't help it, though. His words – and the fact that his thoughts are now concealed, blocked – make me panic and my heart clenches with the need to wrap my arms around my mate and never let get of her.

As if sensing my unease, Bella stops in her conversation, gasping, and looks over at me, her eyes wide. She's panicking, sensing my worry and need to hold her but when she moves to walk to me, I hold up my hand.

* * *

**Gotta love seeing their emotional reading connection in action! Of course, all mates would be able to sense that stuff! :)**

**Please review, your two afternoon chapters are coming later.**

**bexie25**


	218. Chapter 218

Her movement halts and she frowns. I can hear the thoughts of our family as they pick up on our interaction, but I swallow, closing my eyes to try and calm down – making Bella whimper a small, somewhat animalistic sound in worry and panic – before I open my eyes and smile.

"I'll just be outside for a minute, love," I say softly, my eyes darting to Jasper and back. I walk to her and smile, "I love you. Everything is fine."

_We'll make sure it is, _my monster agrees, grumbling at the thought of what may be coming.

"Come, Edward."

* * *

**:)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25 **

**PS - Today's chapters end with a little cliffy... that will not really be resolved in Bella's chapters but Edward will think about it in his next ten chapters. :)**


	219. Chapter 219

Jasper and I walk outside and as soon as we're out of hearing range, the pain is back again. I clutch my chest, groaning but after a few deep breaths and a lick of the lips – where Bella's scent still remains – I calm enough to focus on Jasper.

"Talk, Jasper," I say, glaring at him. He's left me and my mate in a state of distress, though I know he's only trying to help.

"Alice has had a vision," he says. "And I just wanted to tell you that though she doesn't know _what_ it is, she knows it'll be..."

* * *

**I know, I'm a bitch for doing that...**

**See you tonight! *smiles sheepishly***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	220. Chapter 220

"Taxing, on Bella," he says after a moment of indecision.

I frown, "how? What area of her life does it concern?"

He huffs, "Alice can't see that, either. She just knows that you are going to be needed – in the future, during that time, more than ever – and it's going to be hard and very emotional for Bella. She's going to need… _reassurance_."

"Reassurance?" I double take, looking at him. My eyes widen as I realize what he means, "Are you saying… are you saying that Bella is going to need physical reassurance of my love for her?"

He nods.

* * *

**Ooh! **

**Now, I want you to realize that I don't just mean that Bella will be pushing for it or she'll be pathetic or anything. Not at all. Because they are mates, it's more than that - it's a need for reassurance of a lot of things, especially when the other feels vulnerable as Bella will and all that jazz.**

**Hopefully, you know what I mean. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	221. Chapter 221

The only thing that keeps me from following Edward and Jasper out the door is the look on Edward's face. I know that he wants to talk to him privately and I'm pretty damn sure that it concerns both of us, but knowing that he'll be back soon makes me… well, find it easier to cope.

The pain makes me clutch my chest, but after a few deep breaths I'm able to continue talking with Esme.

Esme is such a wonderful woman and a beautiful, selfless mother. She's the kind of mother that loves you and makes sure you know.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this morning as I was supposed to. This pain thing is becoming a problem and I'm at home today.**

**Please review,**

**More coming.**

**bexie25**


	222. Chapter 222

The pain doesn't last too long, thank God and I sigh in relief when Edward walks through the door. He walks directly to me, but that's not what has me curious.

It's the look of shock, love, comfort and… is that _need_?

Make no mistake, Edward and I have grown closer to _that_. We've both come a few times and in each other's presence or because of the other's actions, no less.

But I've never seen this before. I've never seen Edward look at me like that.

"Everything ok, baby?" I ask, smiling a little when I hear his growl.

* * *

**I had a few problems with the word "cum".**

**I just don't like it. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it kinda looks… dirty(?). I dunno, I just like the spelling "come" better and a lot of authors use that one rather than the "cum".**

**What do you guys think? Don't be shy, I am actually interested in this. What do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	223. Chapter 223

"Nothing's wrong, baby," he whispers in my ear, pressing a kiss to the lobe, softly, lovingly. I sigh, melting into his arms as he continues. "Jasper just wanted to notify me of something Alice had seen … or rather, what she didn't see."

"What's that?" I press, searching his eyes for answers.

He shakes his head, "I'll tell you later, love."

I bite my tongue to keep from pressing answers, something I really want to do. Instead, I kiss his entrancing lips to distract myself and tighten his arms around me, linking my fingers with his, smiling up at him.

* * *

**I just checked – ages ago, but still before writing this chapter – and we've reached over a hundred hits! Now, as you can guess or as you know – depending on whether you read **_**How to Save a Life **_**or not – I will always tell you when we fly past a milestone because I find that it's a really big thing.**

**Anyways... thanks to all those who replied to my question. It was really interesting to hear what you thought. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	224. Chapter 224

"Are you hungry, Isabella?" Esme asks and I look over at her, surprised by her question.

"Uh…" I trail off, blinking. To tell the truth, I am a little hungry but wouldn't it be incredibly awkward to eat in front of my boyfriend's family… or rather, _our _family?

Her eyes soften as she looks at me, understanding dawning in her eyes. "Don't worry, dear. We don't mind you eating in front of us – you're family."

I blush, burying my head into Edward's chest bashfully. I hear Rosalie's hateful snort and turn my head to the side to see everyone's reactions.

* * *

**Well, we can all imagine Edward's... :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	225. Chapter 225

I feel more than see Edward's reaction as he stiffens, a low, vibrating growl building. Jasper, feeling his anger, reacts too and his eyes narrow as a hiss breaks through his lips. I tighten my arms around Edward, wanting to calm him before Jasper's gift causes the rest of the family to feel the anger, too.

Emmett seems only half-angry that his mate is now the subject of at least two vampires – males at that – anger. I'm a little shocked at first, but I shrug it off.

My first priority is my mate.

And then, Rosalie opens her big mouth.

* * *

**Yep *pops P***

**Rosalie's an idiot... and the whole "Emmett's only half-angry thing" will be explained and explored. :)**

**But for now... I shall see you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	226. Chapter 226

"Rosalie," Emmett growls, glaring at her and I'm shell-shocked. I had thought that if your mate was the subject of another vampire's anger, no matter the wrong they may've done, you defended them.

Obviously, Rosalie had thought that, too.

"Emmett," Rosalie says back, also glaring. She huffs a laugh, shaking her curly, blonde locks before her eyes land on me. "I had thought that our family, whilst being hospitable, would have common sense." Her eyes and voice are hard but that doesn't stop me from glaring at her.

Edward's growling with anger, glaring at his sister with pitch black eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for posting late, I've been really busy today. Here's the next two chapters, the rest are coming soon but I have to go to the doctor's tonight. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	227. Chapter 227

In a swift movement, Rosalie launches, growling, her eyes on her target.

Me.

I hear Edward's low growl simultaneously as he wraps his arm around my waist and hastily yet softly and gently tugs me behind him. I grip his shirt, but then let go, whimpering as he moves forward to hold off the attack.

It's pandemonium. I have no idea what's going on and why and I sure as fuck don't like it. In fact, I want this day to just restart. But it can't and right now, my mate is tackling his own sister.

Then, someone shouts.

"Enough!"

* * *

**Yep. Yes she did. She did do that. **

**Bad Rosie!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	228. Chapter 228

From the gasps and turns of heads, it's obvious that Carlisle doesn't exert his control over the family often.

Even Edward stops, though he's growling and crouching protectively in front of me. I sigh in relief and step forward and around him, into his embrace. He purrs – an enchanting sound that makes me sigh and smile – and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him so tightly that my body lines up completely against his.

"I love you," I whisper quickly, glancing over at the angry Carlisle and Rosalie.

"More than my own life," Edward whispers, kissing my cheek.

* * *

**:) Had to get that quote in there.**

**Anyways, so what's gonna happen is a little different. I know I said I hate dominant males, but I'm giving a carefully thought out reason for that in tomorrow's chapters - which are pre-written (oh, yeah! who's the wo-man?! who's the wo-man?!).**

**I'll see you for the next chapter and then chapter 230 will be coming out later tonight. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Preview of chapter 230 (maybe later) for the person who gets us to 1000 reviews.**


	229. Chapter 229

Carlisle sighs, "No, Rosalie. You were completely and utterly in the wrong. You attacked your brother's mate, a human girl no less, who wouldn't have been able to defend herself. You've said harsh things about her and to her all day and it's about time that you are treated the way you are acting."

"But, Carlisle–"She begins to protest, but Carlisle puts his hand up to halt her.

"Enough," he repeats, but it's soft this time, a mere whisper. He looks over her shoulder to the fuming Emmett, who's frowning in their direction. "Take your mate and go upstairs."

* * *

**Yeah... so... um... I'll leave you with that for now and you can all tell me what you think about all this shit.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Preview for the person who gets us to 1000**


	230. Chapter 230

Rosalie tries to protest again, to her own mate this time. He ignores her as lifts her up and when she hisses, he growls warningly at her.

My eyebrows rise.

I'd had no idea that vampire males were dominant over their mates. From the look on Edward's face, he understands my confusion.

"I'll explain later," he whispers in my ear, his eyes following his sister and brother as they disappear up the stairs at a human pace. Seconds later, a door slams and everyone in the room sighs, tension draining from their bodies and faces.

I, however, am left shocked.

* * *

**Alrighty then, that's it for today. Now, I've completed the next chapter of I'm a Girl with Power, so that's going up straight after this. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	231. Chapter 231

"I'll explain later," I whisper in Bella's ear, my eyes trailing after the disappearing forms of Rosalie and Emmett.

When they disappear, the tension in the room lifts instantaneously and we all sigh, relaxing our stances. Bella is stock-still in my arms, still looking up the stairs. Her eyes are vacant, revealing her shock at what's occurred and I completed understand. A lot of things about vampire nature have been revealed in a matter of seconds and it is only right that she is stunned.

I put my lips to her ear, pressing kisses, closing my eyes as I purr.

* * *

**Morning! *casually checking to make sure that it is actually morning.***

**One more chapter for right now... then more coming later. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - I think we get to the "I'll explain later" part next chapter.**


	232. Chapter 232

"Wait, let me get this straight," Bella's voice sounds, looking up at Carlisle. For the past, perhaps, twenty minutes, Carlisle and the rest of the family have been explaining the things that Bella saw – especially Emmett's show of dominance. "So, you're saying that Emmett was only dominant because he could sense that Rosalie was in danger and it sparked a compulsion within him that made him feel the need to protect her at all costs – even to the point of being dominant? The fuck?"

I smirk, trying to hide a laugh at her last little outburst.

Carlisle, however, is nodding.

* * *

**See? And of course, we had to add that little outburst. It would be very UN-Bella not to. ;)**

**Please review, more coming later.**

**bexie25**

**Oh and Bella will stand her ground a little in the next few chapters... :) You all will be so proud of her... *sighs dreamily***

**...**

**The fuck?**


	233. Chapter 233

I answer for him verbally. "Yes, love."

Bella looks up at me, a small frown on her face. "Would you have done that?" She whispers and I sigh.

"If it meant protecting you… then yes," I whisper back.

Her frown deepens. "I don't want to be controlled," she says strongly but softly and I mewl against my will.

"I know, love," I tell her, needing her to understanding that I'd never do that to her if there was another choice. "It's a male vampire's last resort – to show his dominance, making his mate stop from advancing. It's a survival mechanism."

* * *

**Alright, I've been writing ahead and I'm pleased to tell you that by... at the latest, Tuesday night you will know what's happening with Bella's parents. *squeal***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	234. Chapter 234

Her eyebrow arches and I chuckle, sitting down in front of her, taking her hands into my lap.

"Bella, I love you," I whisper. Her eyes soften immediately, a smile gracing her beautiful lips. "I need you. If I had to stop you from getting yourself killed and I believed, _knew_, with all my heart and mind, that this was the last option, I would do it. It's a survival mechanism for both people in the partnership. We cannot live without one another, and so we must protect the other at _all costs_."

She mulls over my words, frowning, concentrating.

* * *

**Ok... hopefully that's explained the whole dominance thing. It's the only way I could condone it. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	235. Chapter 235

"Ok," she finally whispers and a rush of air leaves me in relief. I relax, not having realized that I'd been so tense in the first place.

But my attention is quickly pulled to the left by none other than Emmett, who's walking through the door and into the lounge room. He notices Bella and me on the couch and immediately comes forward.

I growl and get up in front of Bella, Rosalie's actions having sent me into overdrive. Emmett puts up a hand in defence and says, "Easy, bro. I mean no harm – you know that."

I nod stiffly.

* * *

**See? Remember this: Edward doesn't want to control her. He dislikes it intensely but it is vampire male (and female, but they don't have the ability to do the dominant growl thing) to want to protect their mate at all costs when they are doing something detrimental to their health (if human) and/or survival. The growl would only be used as a LAST RESOURCE. Yes, that doesn't make it ok (to some of you, anyway) but it makes sense... and don't worry... when males are doing stupid shit, females have a hold over them, too... :)**

**Hope that makes it easier for some of you to understand... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you tomorrow!**


	236. Chapter 236

I watch Emmett carefully as he looks at Bella, sitting down next to her. My chest vibrates protectively and possessively at the proximity and I know he hears it because he moves to the far end of the couch, away from Bella. I smile in thanks and take my place at Bella's side, holding her hand.

Emmett doesn't speak for many minutes, seemingly lost in his thoughts. When he does eventually speak, however, his voice is soft and unthreatening. "Bella, Edward, I am sorry."

Bella opens her mouth but I squeeze her hand, stopping her. Emmett's resolved to say this.

* * *

**GOOD LATE MORNING!**

**What is it with you guys and purring? Jesus! Every review for I think it was chapter 231(?) said something about the purring... ah, well!**

**Anyways, um... I miscalculated. You'll actually know by Monday night, not Tuesday night. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25 **


	237. Chapter 237

After a formal apology for his sake and Rosalie's sake, Emmett sits there quietly.

"Thank you," Bella whispers after a few moments. "But you shouldn't be the one to apologize," Emmett's about to say something but Bella continues, not allowing him the chance to speak. "Yes, you were somewhat… well, I guess, _abusive _to Edward in the way you showed off your mates and your thoughts, but part of you can't control that."

Bella looks up at me, smiling, her hand squeezing mine. "From what Edward's told me, rambunctiousness is in your nature… and… I guess Rosalie's just a bitch."

* * *

**Gotta love Bella and her view on things, eh?**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	238. Chapter 238

"But," she says, looking strongly up at Emmett. "You went way past what is acceptable and whilst I forgive you, I cannot respect you. Not yet. You have to prove to me, through your actions, that you are worthy of my respect and in order to do that, you are in no circumstances allowed to think of you and your wife like that ever again. I mean, fuck, just the thought that Edward might do that after we become… _intimate_ makes me fucking murderous… and yet you two do it as if it's the most natural thing in the world."

* * *

**I never thought one chapter would be one paragraph, but… *sigh* the day has come, my friends. The day has come.**

**And... there'll be another one...**

**"Sigh... rolls eyes***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	239. Chapter 239

Emmett is silent for a few moments and as Bella leans back against me, I monitor his thoughts. He's repentant, but he knows better than to apologize right now. He knows that Bella feels that actions speak louder than words, and that's all that's important to him now.

I am shocked when I hear this. Hearing that my brother, rambunctious and out there as he is, is repentant and thinking seriously about something trivial like this… it means a lot. And I know it's out of respect for Bella and me.

He truly is glad that I've found my mate.

* * *

**:) One more later **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	240. Chapter 240

"Now," Bella says, standing up and turning around to acknowledge our awestruck family. "I believe it's time for me to leave. I'm sorry that today's been so… crazy, I suppose… but I'd rather leave now and give you all time with Rosalie until she calms down. Thank you very much for having me over here. It's been a pleasure to meet Edward's family – he loves you all very much and it's nice to see that you feel the same way about him. To see the connections he has with the people that were there for him before I could be."

* * *

**And another paragraph-chapter! Jesus, Bella's speeches are rolling out today!**

**Alright, that's it for EPOV for the next two days. Remember, by Tuesday morning (which is when the first 2 chapters of the next set of EPOV's will come up) you will know exactly what has been going on with Bella's parents. I know you're excited... but I'm not sure that you should be...**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow,**

**bexie25**


	241. Chapter 241

It's obviously time for me to go. With Rosalie's reaction earlier and then Emmett's dominance and shit… all the way up to Emmett's apology… yeah, it's time to go.

We say goodbye, hugs and kisses on cheeks and thank you's passed around the room quickly before we walk out the door and down to Edward's car. I sigh when I settle into the seat, the tension of all the crap that went on in that house – especially all Rosalie's shit – leaving me.

Edward seems to notice and he reaches over, taking my hand in his as he starts the car.

* * *

**Hello**

**Alright, guys. By the end of today, I think you'll have an idea of what's going on... after all, there's only so many things that can go 'bump' in the night (or during the day).**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	242. Chapter 242

"Are you going to call your mother, love?" Edward asks, his voice breaking the comfortable silence. I smile, my eyes closed as I lean my head toward him.

"No reason to," I mutter back, slowly opening my eyes. There's concern there in Edward's eyes, but he's desperately trying to conceal it. I notice immediately and my eyes narrow, "what's wrong?"

Edward looks at me for a moment, the intensity of his gaze – as if he's looking into my soul, trying to capture my deepest thoughts – dazzles me and I can't speak.

But, he can.

"I can't hear your mother's thoughts."

* * *

**That'll be explained later, don't worry... but it was necessary, mm'kay?**

**Please review, more chapters after lunch (in a few hours).**

**bexie25**


	243. Chapter 243

I frown. "What could that mean?" I ask and there's urgency in my voice. To think that there might be something wrong with her, that something might have happened and she's… dare I say it, dead… it hurt and I have to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"I have no idea, love," Edward says, a frown on his face, too. "But I don't think it's bad – I don't think there's anything wrong with her."

"How do you know?" I ask, sitting straighter and swallowing against the lump, tears welling. "How can you be sure?"

"I can hear her heartbeat."

* * *

**Yep... so she's there. :)**

**Sorry there was such a gap in uploading... I didn't mean for there to be. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	244. Chapter 244

A few minutes later, and we arrive at the house. I look immediately at Edward, but he's too deep in thought to notice. I kiss him goodbye, telling him that I'll be fine… that he should go and speak with Carlisle if it's really upsetting him.

He nods vacantly and after looking into my eyes, declaring his love and kissing me, I get out and watch as he drives away, the car almost silent as it flashes down the street.

I sigh as the pain comes, shuddering, clenching my eyes closed.

When I'm calm, I walk in through the door.

* * *

**Alrighty, there's the second last one for today. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	245. Chapter 245

As soon as I walk in the door, I notice a weird smell. Looking around the room, and into the lounge room, I also notice that the TV is on… really loud.

I sigh, shaking my head at my mother's forgetfulness, and smirk to myself as I turn the TV off.

Just then, I hear a bang and my head snaps back as my eyes fly up to the ceiling of the living room. My face scrunches as I frown in confusion, kinda disgruntled. I sigh again when I don't hear the sound anymore, and I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**Yep... this chapter should have given you a bit of a, um, _hint_.**

**I'll just leave it at that, shall I?**

**Yeah, well...**

**Please review and I'll see you bright and early in Religion tomorrow at 8.20 (well between then and 9.20).**

**bexie25**

**PS - A Choice readers, I'm writing the chapter right now... as we all know, it's due this Tuesday. Yep, well it's set to be a long one... we're 4 and a half thousand (plus) words in and there's still a while to go before we can call it a day on this chapter. I'll be expecting about 8-9 thousand words at least.**

**Yes, yes... I know you love me. You won't when you read the end of it, though. You'll call me a bloody cliffy-bitch or something to that effect.**

***Zips mouth up***


	246. Chapter 246

Five minutes later, after grabbing a small tub of yoghurt and heading back into the lounge room, I hear that fucking sound again.

"Christ sakes," I mutter darkly under my breath, getting up. I walk slowly up the stairs, careful to try to make as little sound as possible. Whatever is going on in Mum and Dad's room is not usual and it's starting to freak me out. When I pass the door for the cupboard, I pause as I remember what's in there.

Internally, I debate on whether or not I should get the fucking bat out.

_Fucking hell!_

* * *

**Hello all**

**Now, I know you just wanna read the chapters, but I just needed to say something... um, you may actually hate me (for either leaving it where I am, or for what Bella will go through) by the end of today, but just know that Bella will get through it with the help of the Cullens and Edward and Charlie. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Soni's Angel: no, no drugs for Renee.**


	247. Chapter 247

After another moment of pondering, I decide that getting out the bat is definitely _not_ the way to go. I close the doors into the cupboard back up, slowly, soundlessly and start to walk forward.

When I hear a groan and a moan, I realize the worst.

Dad's obviously come home for a little fucking or something, because there are two people in there and it's really grossing me out.

I stop and think about it, quickly realizing that there'd been a car in the drive way… one that hadn't been my father's.

I walk forward, praying that I'm wrong.

* * *

**Uh... yeah... see you this afternoon.**

**Maybe I might update early... if we get enough reviews begging for it. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - The chapters after this (there's 3) are ones that have been written since pretty much the beginning. I had to tweak them somewhat, but otherwise... it's the same as they were. :)**


	248. Chapter 248

_It's probably not what you're thinking, _I think.

"Mum, Dad, seriously, I don't want to know what you're doing in there-"

"Phil! Oh, god, yes! Phil!"

I double-take and skid to a stop just metres away from the door. The fuck? Who's Phil? Are they role playing, or something?

I walk forward, slowly, carefully. When I reach the door and open it, I gasp, seeing the last thing I ever thought I'd see.

My mother in bed with, fucking… is that Phil? As in… Phil our motherfucking _gardener_?

Suddenly, I'm caught between wanting to be sick and being murderously angry.

* * *

**Yep, you're all right... well, those who knew this was coming, anyways. One more chapter and then I'll give the last one for today to you after lunch. You can last an hour, right?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	249. Chapter 249

There, on the bed, my mother is _wrapped_ around Phil Dwyer.

"You-" I say in shock, the air whooshing out of my mouth. I think I'm gonna be sick when my mind grasps what I've just seen. "You're… you're _fucking_ him?"

My mother is sleeping with the gardener.

She looks at me, and I can tell that she's only guilty about being found out… not about betraying Dad.

I am suddenly furious; seething.

I look at the gardener. "Get the fuck out." I practically growl. He scrambles. I look away as he dresses and bails.

I turn to mother dearest.

* * *

**Yep... Bella's strong and demanding on the outside... but on the inside...?**

**Well, that's a different story. :(**

**Please review and I'll see you in 70 minutes... well, actually I can't promise that. **

**bexie25**


	250. Chapter 250

"How could you?" I ask, disgust covering my features.

She starts to speak but I cut her off, not quite ready to hear her excuses.

"You are _going _to tell my father," I say, looking at her. She panics, about to protest her but I shake my head, scoffing. "It'll kill him when he finds out… but he deserves better than you… fuck, _I _deserve better than you."

I leave her there, not caring that as soon as the bedroom door slams her sobbing starts.

My phone rings, but I ignore it, dropping it as I run into the woods.

* * *

**I could easily give you 1 more chapters today. That's how flexible I'm feeling right now. If you ask (no begging needed) I actually might (will).**

**Please review**

**:)**

**bexie25**


	251. Chapter 251

"Edward, you need to calm down."

"How can I, Alice? How can I possibly calm down when you have no idea if Bella is ok? How can I calm down when we have no idea if Bella's _mother _is ok?"

Alice's voice is not helping as I pace, my hands buried in my hair. I could hardly hear Alice over my own thoughts, which were fraught with panic for my love. Alice had seen Bella's future disappear when she entered her house… and so I have no idea if she is ok or not.

Alice gasps, a vision hitting her.

* * *

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	252. Chapter 252

_Fucking idiotic, _Rosalie thinks at me from upstairs. Her thoughts let me see how embarrassed and bitter she feels because she'd been humiliated and sent up to her room, like a little girl.

I roar up at her, struggling to stop myself from racing up the stairs, ripping the door from its hinges and tearing her limb from limb.

Esme, sensing the object of my anger, spoke aloud, menacingly. "Rosalie, show some compassion. Your brother's mate could possibly be in danger. You may not care for her, but he does."

"So shut up," I add, growling, unable to contain myself.

* * *

**More later.**

**:)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	253. Chapter 253

The members of my family's thoughts show shock, as do their faces. They gape at me – well, all except Alice – in astonishment.

And I immediately understand why.

In all my years, I'd never spoken an ill word to anyone. Yes, I've been angry at them and bitter, but I've never voiced them to the degree that I just had.

And funnily enough, I did not have the compelling thoughts to repent.

"What?" Carlisle says, flabbergasted.

I smile. "You heard me. Long enough have I waited for my mate, I'll not tolerate her being thought or spoken about in ill will."

* * *

**DawnWhimsy (is that right?) suggested that we rip Rosalie's arms off and beat both her and Renee with them... what do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	254. Chapter 254

Rosalie's the first to react, even at her post upstairs, to my admission.

The house shakes as the door into hers and Emmett's bedroom opens, and in the next second, she's in front of me. I look down at her vacantly, ready for her onslaught of fiery comments and thoughts.

With Rosalie, it's easier to fight fire with ice… that is, to not comment or speak back and sometimes, to ignore her very existence.

I grin as the idea occurs to me. _No, she won't like that._

I turn around and walk to the window as she begins her torment.

* * *

**GO EDWARD! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	255. Chapter 255

Eventually, she realises that I won't respond no matter what she says. I smirk as she huffs and races back up the stairs.

I can see that Emmett's fighting with himself to go up there and speak to her about her behaviour. I don't understand why he's holding back, given that his wife is very much in danger of being ripped apart.

I wander out the door and down through the woods, trying to clear my head and really focus on what's happening here.

The pain is manageable… until Alice comes to me, showing me the vision she'd had.

_Bella._

* * *

__**I know, I'm sorry that it's such a bad cliff-hanger... it'll be better tomorrow, I swear! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - I'll see you tomorrow :)**


	256. Chapter 256

_Running through the forest, she's panting. Her chin and bottom lip are trembling, her eyes filled with tears that she won't allow to fall. Suddenly, she trips and with a yelp, lands roughly. But rather than pull herself up, she simply folds in on herself, and drifts to unconsciousness._

My arms ache to console her but I am at a loss as to how.

Though I know not what she has been through and what has created this vision, I know that it is for the same reason that I cannot read her mother's thoughts.

My knees buckle with anguish.

* * *

**:)**

**Morning everyone! **

**Bella will not be "found" today... well, she will, but it'll be like "I see her" and then that's it for today. I thought we needed to delve into what she was feeling a little more. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	257. Chapter 257

Alice crouches down beside me and lays a hand on my shoulder. My eyes are trained forward and I can barely see her as I, too, close in on myself.

"What happened?" I murmur hoarsely, closing my eyes, which are stinging with venomous tears. "Where is she? I have to find her, is she… is that from right now? When is that happening?"

"Now," Alice whispers, her voice also grave. "She's in the woods, and Edward… she's running towards the house."

I frown and look at her, "But she's only been her once."

She smiles, "She's running to _you_, Edward."

* * *

**See? Unconsciously - and you'll see that tomorrow - Bella's connection (mating connection) to Edward is driving her towards him. But, because she's human, she's not strong enough to follow through and get to him. He is living a couple of miles away from her house... more than 3, at least but less than 10. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	258. Chapter 258

"What?" I splutter. My eyes are wide as I try to comprehend what Alice has just said. I jump up, landing on my feet as soon as the motion was thought of. "Do you know _exactly_ where she is, Alice?"

She sighs and I can hear the defeat even in that one sound. She looks down at the dirt beneath her feet, speaking to me through thoughts rather than the spoken word. _No, Edward. But I do have sufficient enough surroundings for _you_ to be able to find her. Besides, you'll feel it Edward. She's your soul mate, after all._

* * *

**I'm glad you all like the idea of her subconsciously running to Edward. Methinks its cute, too. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	259. Chapter 259

"Show me again," I murmur. She clenches her eyes shut, bringing the vision up again to the forefront of her mind.

I concentrate this time, also closing my eyes as the vision replays. And just as I had when watching it the first time, I react to my mate's sorrow and anguish. I growl under my breath as the vision fades, but I am at least comforted by the knowledge of how to find my Bella. And that thought gives me courage.

"Call Carlisle," I say pointedly. "And Alice, get him to come home. Bella won't be in good shape."

* * *

**Now, I have an announcement. You know how I was talking about writing a few oneshots and a story about vampire Edward and hybrid Bella? I've kinda changed the story... the story is gonna be a short-ish story and I've already written the ultra-short prelude. I've gotten the first 5 chapters lined up, and I think it'll be 15 chapters max. Chapters shouldn't be too long and I'll have it all prewritten and preread before I upload it, but the prelude will go up within the next couple of days... :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	260. Chapter 260

Running through the woods had always made me feel free. It was in the woods that I felt as if I could be free, happy, flying and just take my mind off things.

Not this time, though. This time, I'm looking for my mate who's been through something or rather that's made her feel vulnerable and pained. I have no idea what, and I have no idea how I'm going to help her.

All I know is that I have to. My survival depends on hers.

I follow the easy trail and minutes later, I'm here.

And I see her.

* * *

**:)**

**Tomorrow... Brokenella's thoughts. **

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow lovies. **

**bexie25**


	261. Chapter 261

Miles.

I run for miles. I don't stop, I can't. If I stop running, then I'll think about it and if I think about it, I'll try to get away… and the only way to do that is close my eyes.

But then I'll _see _it… and I don't want that.

So I keep running. My mind focuses on running but with each step, I weaken. My resolve crumbles, or the images seep through… and I'm left stuck in living nightmares.

_No_, I think strongly. _I have to do this._

But I can't see anymore. The tears are too much.

* * *

**I know the format of this chapter is kinda a little different, but I needed to convey how hard she was trying to focus on running and not thinking about it but then something always leads her back to actually thinking about it.**

**Don't worry. Edward's in some of the chapters today... that I can promise you. _And _they're all pre-written - how's that for love, eh?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	262. Chapter 262

"_Phil! Oh, god yes, Phil!"_

The words, the sounds… they all whirl around in my head. My running falters, my shoulders shaking as I collapse.

_Too much, _I think as the sobs wrack through my chest. _Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To my father, to us? To my family?_

I scream out, the emotions flowing from me. Pain, hurt, need, fright and fuck me, the insecurities are endless!

But there's only one thing I can think of, one thing I _know _I need.

_Edward_.

And again, I scream… why hasn't he found me yet?

I'm helpless.

* * *

**See? That's a little better on the format side, isn't it? I dunno, I'm askin' you guys.**

**See you soon... like, in a couple of hours.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	263. Chapter 263

And then, I feel it. I feel the pain seeping out of my body, leaving me.

I sigh when I finally feel him here with me.

"Edward, please," I whimper when I hear his breathing. I feel the jolting electricity as he takes step after step toward me, and I moan when he finally gets to me. Though he's not touching me, it feels like he is.

When he does touch me, however, strength flows through me… and I open my eyes to look at his gorgeous but unfortunately pain-ridded face.

"Help me," I whisper and he lifts me up.

* * *

**A few of you have said that you like when I explain myself and justify my writing liberties and actions, so here it goes...**

**I know I took it to new levels - Bella's helplessness etc. - but I did it for these reasons...**

**- She was already worried enough because of Edward being unable to get a read on her mother. **

**- She'd thought there was something wrong, only to find out that her mother was cheating **

**- she and Edward are newly mated... well, a few weeks up to around 2 months (if I am remembering correctly),because of the whole time jump thing**

**- She and Edward subsequently feel pain when they are away from each other.**

**- Combine all that shit together, combined with how her family is falling apart... you've got one helpless kid.**

**Anyways, uh... next update in 20 minutes.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	264. Chapter 264

"I will," he murmurs brokenly but I can hear the relief there, too.

Then, he's running. I only know this is because I can feel the cool, crisp, _wet _air against my skin. Otherwise, with my eyes now closed, I would have had no idea. Edward's breathing is normal and there's no jolting in his movements; they're perfectly fluid.

"Tell me what happened," he begs and I open my eyes again to look at him.

"I can't repeat it, Edward," I say, pleading with him to understand. "I… if I tell you guys, I've got to tell you all together."

* * *

**:)**

**Told you you'd get the next one in 20 minutes. **

**Please review, last one later this afternoon.**

**bexie25**


	265. Chapter 265

When we arrive, I see the other Cullens – all except a certain blonde – outside, waiting for us.

There's a flurry of movement despite the fact that Edward slows down when we near them. Carlisle's suddenly by Edward's side, asking about my condition and what caused it. Jasper's sensing my emotions, walking alongside Carlisle with Alice tucked under his arm. She's worried as she looks at me, frowning and I can tell that she's worried because she hadn't seen anything.

Then there's Esme. Oh, bless her, but I can't handle it. She's just too motherly and caring for me to handle.

* * *

**Just realised that I'm terrible at double-posting. I'm a Girl with Power got a chapter today and it's due for another so I can get it caught up. But, it's not 10.30 and I have to go to bed. But... I wake up in around 8 hours (pretty much exactly) and I'll work hard to get the chapter out before I leave for school. I know I'll be able to do it, so I won't feel stressed.**

**I don't know how I'll go with posting for O&C. I'm pretty sure wiccan isn't ready with her chapter, but I'll get mine out ASAP tomorrow. Promise. :)**

**Now, I'll see you tomorrow morning for this story. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	266. Chapter 266

After checking me over and stating that there's nothing wrong with me apart from physical and emotional exhaustion, Carlisle leaves Edward's room. I'm on the bed that Edward ordered a couple of weeks ago and Edward's hovering over me, worried.

When he's lying pretty much on top of me, his protective nature coming out to play, I sigh and cup his cheek. I can barely hold my hand up, feeling tired beyond belief, but Edward purrs and rubs his cheek against my hand, holding it there with both of his.

"You're tired, my love," he whispers. "Sleep."

And I do.

* * *

**Morning. **

**Alrighty, so she WILL tell them today... but we won't have much of their reaction. :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	267. Chapter 267

However, it is not a peaceful sleep for long. Where once I've dreamed of Edward, this dream is different; this one is based on what I saw today. The sounds, the feelings, fuck, the visuals, too… they're all there again.

But it's worse… because I know what's coming. I know that what I'd been thinking about how innocent mum was and defending her to myself in my mind is all for vain. I know that when I open that _fucking_ door, I see for myself what a _liar _she is.

And I can't handle it, so I wake up.

Screaming.

* * *

**Again, :(**

**I hate doing this, but it's necessary for the story. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you in a few hours.**


	268. Chapter 268

I shoot up in bed, panting, sweating and sobbing hysterically.

Edward's already up, his arms around my waist as he pulls me to him. I wrap my arms and legs around his waist and whimper, burrowing into him, needing to feel him. He rocks me back and forth as I cling to him, rubbing my back as I cry.

"Tell me," he begs and I cry harder at the sound of his pain, instantly hating myself.

"I can't," I sob, clinging to him harder. My hands slivered under his shirt and I sigh, already calming from touching him – sans barriers.

* * *

**Ok, change of plans. She'll tell him then the chapters end for today.**

**Sorry...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	269. Chapter 269

Eventually I calm enough to have the ability to speak.

"What time is it?" I ask Edward.

"It's six, darling. Six at night," he says, as calmingly as he can. But I know how he's really feeling; on instinct, his arms around my waist tighten, not wanting to let me go – even if it is back to my own house.

Truth is though, I can't go back there. If I do… all I'll think about is that my mother's cheated on my father all over that house. Who knows where she's fucked her toy-boy gardener.

I shudder at the thought.

* * *

**Alright, you're getting the last one later tonight... maybe four, five hours?**

**Please review and I'll see you then,**

**bexie25**


	270. Chapter 270

Edward hushes me and I hold him like he's my life source.

It's with a shock that I realize he is. He _is _my life source and I am his. Without the other, neither would survive. And that also makes me realize that no matter what, he will never leave me. I'm not alone in that; he does not have the ability to leave me, just as I don't have the ability to leave him.

Just like my mother has done to my father.

And that gives me strength. I look into his eyes, and speak. "Renée's cheating on Dad."

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! I started playing Sims 3 and ended up playing it for around 7 hours or something (it's Friday!)... then, when I tried to update I couldn't so I had to close the game, then I tried again and it didn't work. So I had to save all my tabs into a word doc and then open it again... obviously, it's working!**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow - Edward's talking this time (but you already knew that). :)**

**bexie25**


	271. Chapter 271

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she's crying and hugging herself to me. My arms constrict around her to comfort her, but only out of instinct. At the moment, my mind is trying to make sense of the plethora of emotions that I'm feeling.

One thing I know: Charlie knew. That talk we had was a warning that somehow Bella would find out; one way or another.

Another is that I'm angry beyond belief with Bella's mother, but for now, I can do nothing but love my mate. She needs me and she's my top priority.

* * *

**Ah, Sweetward. He's there when we/Bella need him.**

**:)**

**Ok, so I'm going out for a while which means that I'll be giving you three chapters tonight. Also, in around 2 hours or something (is it around 10 over there at night?) the voting for How to Save a Life ends. :) Please vote whilst you can!**

**Please review, one more for now.**

**bexie25**


	272. Chapter 272

"I love you," I whisper in her ear and she cries harder. I know why immediately, able to read it off her as if it were written on her face.

She's overwhelmed and scared; she's just seen her mother do the one thing that she was sure she wouldn't: cheat on her father. She's hurting and unsure of everything, needing confirmation that I won't do to her what her mother is doing to her father.

"I won't do that to you, Bella," I whisper again, hugging her closer as she shakes with the force of her sobs.

"I know, Edward."

* * *

**:)**

**Please review and I'll see you guys tonight. **

**Don't forget to vote for How to Save a Life, guys! Thank you so much to everyone who voted/is voting - it means a lot!**

**bexie25**


	273. Chapter 273

I smile.

"Good," I whisper, looking in her eyes and making her do the same. "I love you, Bella. You are my mate and I'll have you know that cheating is actually impossible for vampires. Once we've found our mate, we are not responsive to any other… stimulation, I suppose you could say."

She blinks, shocked. "What? You… you mean…"

I nod, "I will never be able to cheat on you, love. So don't even think for a second that I'll get bored of you in a thousand years. Because I never, ever will… and nor will you."

She swallows.

* * *

***comes out from hiding spot***

**I know, I'm sorry! I've been so busy and I haven't written anything since yesterday... I'm getting caught up right now so expect the rest of the chapters up to 280 in your inbox tonight. I already updated _My Saviour _but unfortunately, Nine Years will have to wait till Wednesday because I have a history thing on Tuesday. :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - I'll tell you how _How to Save a Life _went (for those who don't already know) in the next chapter. Man, I have some catching up to do!**

**PPS - What do you think of the new development on the mating connection? I think it's fitting. **


	274. Chapter 274

It's in the next few seconds, as Bella reacts to what I've just told her that I understand what Jasper meant about reassuring her.

Of course, she will need physical reassurance of my love, as any person would after such an ordeal… but she'll also need emotional and mental reassurance.

I will make love to her, but right now, in this second, that's not what Bella needs when it comes to physical reassurance. Oh no, she merely needs my presence; she needs my arms around her waist and her legs and arms wrapped around me.

She needs to _feel _me.

* * *

**Sweetward! Oh, how I heart him!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	275. Chapter 275

Tears form in Bella's eyes, but for the first time since she ran out into the woods today, they're happy ones.

She presses herself harder to me, and I purr out of instinct at the feeling of her warm body against my cold one. She grasps my face in her hot, small hands and I moan as she presses her lips to mine harshly, passionately.

"I love you," she whispers against my lips and we moan as her tongue thrusts into my mouth. We kiss thoroughly, my hands now resting on her supple bottom.

I squeeze, and she moans loudly.

* * *

**Ooh... that's hot.**

**Ok, short break so I can write the next five chapter's and get them up!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	276. Chapter 276

"Edward," she whimpers against my lips as I massage her bottom cheeks hard. She mewls like a cat and arches her back, making me growl when grounds down on my erection.

I want to take her, make love to her and claim her so much… but I know that for now, we aren't ready to go that far. We will get relief, as we have been building up to it and working on our intimacy and boundaries for a while, but we weren't ready to go the whole way, so to speak.

"More," she growls under her breath.

I smirk.

* * *

***Blinks* Where the fuck did that come from... *shrugs* oh well, I know you'll appreciate it and Bella and Edward certainly do. They need to forget their troubles for a little while…**

**Please review**

**Bexie25**

**PS – Edward's smirking… that can only mean one thing. Sexy, mischievous Edward is coming our way, guys!**

**PPS - Just a side note, most of the following (if not all of the following) AN's were written with the chapters.**


	277. Chapter 277

"More?" I purr, laying her body on the bed. I hoist myself up, looming over her, supporting my weight on my arms as I look down at her. She's flushed with need and fresh desire, but it's her eyes and lips that tell me what she wants.

Her eyes are darker than usual, as they only are when she's aroused.

And her lips… well, they must be awfully dry because her tongue keeps wetting them.

_Perhaps we can do that for her_, my monster growls in my ear; I purr at the thought.

But first, clothes need to be removed.

* * *

**OMG! I just realised that I promised to tell you what the outcome of the nomination was and I didn't *hits forehead with a brick… then rubs profusely***

**We got second place… which is good because it was the Top Ten Completed Fics of July. I wanted to shout out a quick thank you to all that voted, but especially whoever nominated (I say whoever because that still remains a mystery!) because it wouldn't have been possible without you all! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	278. Chapter 278

She bites her lip, moaning as my lips wrap around her left nipple. I play with it with my tongue, the roof of my mouth and my teeth and before I know it, her nipple is hard. I switch to the other and repeat my actions, making _her_ cry out in pleasure and _me _growl possessively.

_We're doing this to her_, my monster thinks feverishly, proudly. _Us. _

"Dammit, Edward, please!" She cries out and I smirk around her nipple, sucking harder, flicking my tongue harshly over her hard nipple. "_Yes_!"

Her obvious pleasure makes me purr and redouble my efforts.

* * *

**...**

**No words. I just hope you think this is good and hot because I do.**

**:)**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	279. Chapter 279

As soon as she's found relief – something that makes me proud as it was only from the stimulation to her breasts – she becomes the vixen that I love. She forces me to let her flip us and as soon as she does, she's on top of me, her core rubbing up and down against my length.

I grasp her hips, growling and arching my lower half into her as she grounds down harshly. I can feel her heat even through both of our undergarments and it makes me delirious. If her smell isn't enough, the sight of her surely is.

* * *

**Next chapter is… well, coming… and they're coming, too *giggles at dirty thoughts***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	280. Chapter 280

"Mine!" I roar as we climax together. My hands are on her hips, gripping hard without being hard enough to hurt her. We are still grinding against each other, riding out our pleasure as much as we can.

But, it's her shout of my name that makes me come again and I growl out. I sit up, holding her so she doesn't go anywhere and kiss her none too chastely. My tongue thrusts into her mouth and a quick war of dominance is won by me.

As we come down from our high we slump against each other, perfectly content.

* * *

**If those last few chapters weren't hot than I don't know what I am… but I can tell you that I am sure as fuck not your monkey's uncle or whatever. Besides, I'm sure I can guarantee that you guys don't even own monkeys.**

**Please review. I hope these chapters make up for not updating in like 32 hours or whatever. **

**bexie25**

**PS - 4/5 of those AN's were actually pre-written... just if you were wondering. :)**


	281. Chapter 281

Somehow, Edward knows exactly what I want and need. It's indescribable; the feelings that course through me when he does… that… god, just the thought of them leaves me breathless.

Currently, he's on top of me, his lips on my shoulder. My arms and legs are wrapped around his waist. When our eyes connect, which they do every few seconds, they're always met with smiles.

Minutes slip by unnoticed as we look into each other's eyes and just… hold each other. It helps me; it's what I need. I need and want to forget and Edward's letting me do that.

* * *

**Vampire-human mating connection stories are flowing out of me at the moment. I've got _A Choice _and then this one, and I'm writing a short story and a threeshot as well. Those'll be uploaded when they're fully pre-written, but I've already written one chapter of the threeshot today.**

**:)**

**Please review, three more chapters coming your way.**

**bexie25**


	282. Chapter 282

"What's the time?" I ask after god knows how long. We're still both shirtless and down to our underwear, lying on Edward's bed.

"Eight," he says, pausing when I stiffen. He looks into my eyes, comfort and love there in their depths and I sigh as the sight helps me relax. However, the traces of panic are still buried within me and I can't help but think of what will happen if I go back.

And the worst part is that at some time in the future – the very _near _future – I _will _have to go back and go alone.

* * *

**Don't worry, Bella will get better and stronger but she's a little shocked and overwhelmed ATM (at the moment). Remember, this has the HEA stamp... as do all my stories.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	283. Chapter 283

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I whisper, my fingers trailing across his shoulder blades as I pull him closer. "I can't… I can't go back there. Not yet. It's just… to think of everything she's done, she's _negated _in that house…"

"Shh, my love," Edward hushes me softly, a finger resting on my lips. I gradually relax under his touch, breathing deeply. "Everything will be fine, darling. But first, I believe we should speak with my family and let them know of the situation. I have a feeling you'll be staying tonight… and possibly for a while longer."

* * *

**Not too long. But I can tell you that she'll be going back to her house tomorrow... (in the story's time, not tomorrow as in tomorrow's chapters).**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	284. Chapter 284

"Ok," I say, breathing out in a rush. I relax as he pulls me up and we get dressed, our hands never leaving the other's body as we dress each other.

When we're dressed and respectable, Edward hugs me to him and I hold onto him for dear fucking life. His comfort's all that I crave at the moment, and I know that shit is gonna go down when we tell Edward's family.

I just hope they accept it and me… because for them to not accept me right now would be horrible.

And… I hope Renée leaves me alone.

* * *

**Yes... can you imagine the shit that would go down if Renee rocked up at the Cullen house? **

***Shudders***

**Tell me what you think would happen.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	285. Chapter 285

As we come down the stairs, I can see the support. Rosalie looks up at me for a second and I meet her gaze, staring. She then shifts uneasily and looks at Edward.

He stiffens slightly and I almost turn around to say something when I feel him relax.

"Bella, darling," he whispers quietly and I look up at him. "Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

I fight against the tears that well and win, before answering him. I can see pride in his eyes as he watches me.

"Can you please," I whisper and he nods.

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I realised that the last chapter I'd given you had been in Edward's POV and it shouldn't have been. Because of that, I'm moving that chapter up to later today (you're getting ten chapters today to make up for yesterday, of course) when we go into Edward's POV.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	286. Chapter 286

I try.

I try to block out Edward's voice as he tells his family about _it_. I try, but it's hard. Willing myself to not cry, I burrow into his arms, my head pressing into his chest and my arms wrapped around his waist.

When I hear the reactions of the Cullens, I can't help but cry and Edward stops, his arms tightening around my waist. He holds me and purrs in my ear as I cry. I know when he's reading someone's thoughts because his actions, whilst still comforting, are somewhat distracted.

He mouths something and I turn around.

* * *

**Just a little thing about reviewing the last chapter... obviously, I had to replace the last chapter with the one that was in the correct POV. That means that the reviews have NOT been deleted and you cannot review that chapter if you had already done so... and most of you have, so don't worry about it. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	287. Chapter 287

Then, I hear the person as they walk toward me. I gasp, sniffling to try and get rid of the tears as I look up and around to see who it is.

_Esme_.

I can't contain myself as she smiles softly, her arms out stretching. I'm awfully confused for a second… _why would she want to comfort me? It's not like I'm part of their family… I mean, I'm Edward's mate but I'm not a Cullen._

But as she stops in front of me, I crumble and step forward into her arms, throwing my arms around her waist.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I had, of course, already written Edward's POV of this before I got confused and worked out that I was supposed to be doing BPOV chapters... **

**Anyways, here's the chapter and I'll see you in about an hour and a half. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	288. Chapter 288

Esme says nothing, but I feel it as she tightens her arms around me. I can't control myself as she holds me as if to protect me from everything – the way my mother used to when I was younger and the way my unsuspecting, love-struck father always has.

I cry harder and she sighs, "Oh, dear," she says empathetically and I huddle into her. I'm so scared that suddenly she'll see that I'm not worth it. And then it hits me.

It's my fault. My mother cheating on my father is my fault.

And it all begins to make sense.

* * *

**I have a feeling you'll dislike the way her thoughts go, but remember... the child - child or teenager - will naturally blame themselves for a little while. **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	289. Chapter 289

It's like a light-bulb turning on.

The reason for everything – for my mother's uncaring, forgetful, _distant_ manner, for her cheating – it all boils down to one thing.

_Me_.

They always say that the best, happiest part of the marriage is before children. If that's true, then my parent's marriage was doomed from the start, because they married whilst mum was pregnant with me.

And it hurts so much more… knowing that it's because of _me_ that my father will be heartbroken. Forget my mother's unfaithfulness… my father, at the end of the day, will lose the love of his life.

* * *

**I love but hate these chapters. I think this is a side of Bella that we've never seen and I hope you understand that her relationship with her father has always mattered the most... however, this is the second last chapter that's in BPOV until Friday (because you're getting another five, which'll bring you half way through Edward's ten chapters). This means that when we get into Bella's chapters she'll be going home to get a few things... and boy, will there be a surprise or two there. **

**No Phil, though. No, he was just her... new love or something. We'll hear _about_ him, but not from him.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	290. Chapter 290

_So… what does that say about me_? I think, my head throbbing, and I nearly collapse. The thoughts that swirl around in my head – the images that I'd so tried to avoid and the ones that were guaranteed to be what was about to happen – come to me, unreservedly and unstoppably.

The sheer force made my knees give out and Esme falls with me as Edward rushes toward me. It's strange how when I am unaware of anything and feeling so weak and overwhelmed, I can feel him more than ever.

I look at him, and he reaches for me.

* * *

**:)**

**EDWARD SAVES THE DAY or something.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - The next five chapters will come after I have dinner... so many 2 hours? Oh, and then I have to write an essay... yay.**


	291. Chapter 291

_Finally gracing us with your presence, I see, _Rosalie grumbles in her mind, but I can see the real concern she feels for both me _and_ Bella. It fills my heart with hope; perhaps someday Rosalie won't be so against Bella.

"Bella, darling," I whisper softly in her ear and she looks up at me attentively. "Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

She swallows, tears welling in her eyes but she fights against them as I hold her comfortingly, reassuringly. I can't help but feel a swell of pride.

"Can you please," she whispers, and I nod.

* * *

**Probably should have told you that Edward's POV was starting with the chapter that I accidently posted as 185 on Monday night…**

**Anyway…**

**Thoughts, anyone? I'm glad Rosalie is finally cleaning up her act, what do you think? Maybe she'll be supportive when Bella needs it.**

**And need it she will. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow,**

**bexie25**


	292. Chapter 292

My arms wrap around Bella's shaking form as I begin to tell the rest of our family what has taken place and why she returned here – having been out in the woods – in such a state.

She burrows instinctively into my arms as I talk, her face buried into my chest. I hold her tighter when I feel the tears in her eyes spill onto my shirt.

When I finish, we do not say anything, no one does. Our thoughts are all of the same mind: to keep Bella safe, content…

… _and_ away from her devil of a mother.

* * *

**Chapter 291, 292 and 293 were actually all pre-written before I realised my mistake yesterday and didn't... update.**

**Anyways, uh, so yeah. I hope everyone likes these chapters and that you know what's going on.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	293. Chapter 293

_Can I hug her, Edward? _Esme asks softly as she looks at me and Bella's shaking form. I glance at her, before looking down at Bella.

I nod at Esme and she smiles before slowly moving toward Bella. When Bella finally hears someone coming toward her, she gasps and sniffles as she looks up. She looks confused for a minute before she crumbles and takes just a few steps toward Esme.

Esme's dead heart bursts with happiness when Bella walks into her arms. She throws her arms around Esme's waist, needing her comfort – the comfort of a mother.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Two more tonight coming later. I'm watching Avengers now...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	294. Chapter 294

Esme's arms tighten around her and soon, Bella cries harder. Esme tries to help her, but to no avail and as much as I want to, as much as my instincts are screaming at me to, I know that I cannot take her into my arms. Not just yet. I know that she needs this; she needs to feel a true mother's attentive love.

But then something changes and she collapses, her knees giving out. My mind is a panic as I dash to her, but Esme smiles at me and assures me through her thoughts that she's got her.

* * *

**Alrighty, so obviously the pace compared to the last chapters in BPOV are different because I need to fit in some Sweetward before bedtime. **

**7 chapters tonight... oh, and check out my new fourshot - the first chapter is uploaded and I'll update the second sometime tomorrow...**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	295. Chapter 295

It's as if she senses me.

In fact, I am _sure _that she does because the electricity between us – the one that keeps us sane even in the most troubling of times because it notifies us and reminds us both of our connection – is thicker. I can literally _feel _her pain and though I try, I know that I cannot take it away from her.

She looks up at me, her cheeks just below her eyes red and tear streaks on her face. Just looking at her makes the pain at what she is feeling worse…

I reach for her.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, there's the 295th chapter. I'm a be writing the next 5 chapters and then you'll get those all together.**

**Then and _only then _will we finally be caught up and I can write the next chapter for I'm a Girl with Power. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	296. Chapter 296

With a few whispers of goodnight, I carry Bella to bed. She's physically, mentally and emotionally drained from today's ordeal and looking back, I can completely understand. Not only has she learned more about our connection and my dominance over her for survival, but Rosalie's outburst and finding her mother in such a… _position_ would have thrown her over the edge.

I'm sure if our roles were reversed, it would have done so to me.

When I lay her down on the bed, I observe her and simply look at her for a moment.

She opens her eyes and stares.

* * *

**:)**

**You're getting the next five all together, guys. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	297. Chapter 297

"Lie down with me," she whispers, her arms outstretched for me. I smile and silently strip my shirt and climb onto the bed beside her. I gather her in my arms and pull her to me and she smiles as her head rests on my chest, her arm encircling my waist.

"I love you, my Bella," I say quietly, looking at her as her eyes close. "Always know that."

She smiles and shuffles a little to get a better look at me. "I know, Edward. And I love you; I'll never stop."

I trace my finger against her lip, smiling.

* * *

**See? We need some Sweetward just like Bella does, right?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	298. Chapter 298

"Come, my love," I whisper to her, my hand falling and skimming over her skin, grasping her waist. "Sleep."

She throws her leg over my waist and settles into me. When I move gently, she gasps, gripping me harder, determined not to let go. Her eyes open as she searches for mine and I look at her, seeing her panic.

"Shh, love," I whisper soothingly. "I'm only trying to make you more comfortable. Do want a pillow?"

She calms at the sound of my voice and my explanation, smiling. "I already have one," she says, settling back into my arms.

* * *

**Something about that is cute to me... what do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	299. Chapter 299

Before long, her breaths turn into long, deep ones and she relaxes. Out of instinct, I hold her tighter to me.

I watch her, enraptured, as my mind strays to what will come tomorrow. Bella was clear on one thing when we talked of what would happen with her mother. She was going home and though I'd drop her over there, she'd stay alone to confront her mother.

When she'd first told me that, I was worried. As her mate, I don't want her in harm's way – emotional or otherwise – and I know that confronting Renée will harm her emotionally.

* * *

**Next one is chapter 300 for this story and again... not a big milestone for anything other than the number...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Soni's Angel, I think it was you, but whoever it was that said that she wanted to be alone to confront her mother, you were right. :)**


	300. Chapter 300

But I know at the same time, that she needs this. Though it will hurt her, in the long run, it will do her good and I want the best for her.

Hours fly by as I watch her and hold her, protecting her from anything – even bad dreams. And to my happiness, she does not have one, but some part of me knows that that is because I am here with her. She's always said from when we met that I'm the one that keeps the nightmares away.

I smile as dawn breaks, and the sun hits her skin.

* * *

**Can't you just see that last line in your head? I can, and it's pretty.**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow for Bella's next 5 chapters. We'll be jumping into the day a bit, just when she's getting ready to go to her house. Now, I have to go write the I'm a Girl with Power reception chapter. :)**

**bexie25**


	301. Chapter 301

"Are you sure you want to do this now, love? Are you sure you're ready?"

I smile, shaking my head at Edward's worry. After a good, dreamless sleep, I feel a lot better and I'm sure that I can see my mother and confront her about what she's done. I feel the need to and I know that in the long run, it will help me.

Another thing is that I need this because… I don't want to blame myself anymore. Whilst I can't be _sure _that it isn't my fault, I know on _some _level it isn't.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**Hello Everyone... just a little fluff before some trouble. Unfortunately, Edward's chapters are going to be boring because I can promise you that he won't stay there.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	302. Chapter 302

I turn to face him and his eyes soften as he sees my determination, my insistence. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, slowly, lovingly, and fully. When I lean back, it's a slight movement, and our faces are centimetres away from each other. "I'm sure, baby. I'll be fine and I'll call you when I need you to pick me up, ok? I have a feeling that it won't be in my best interest to try to drive after this."

He frowns, but sighs and nods, acquiescing and I smile.

"Thank you, Edward."

He smiles. "Anything."

* * *

**Today in Australia is the end of the Week Without Words. I'm in yr 10, so our year isn't allowed to speak for the day... the way that we've thought up to communicate is kinda interesting...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	303. Chapter 303

"Don't think that I am not supporting this," he whispers to me and I smile, inhaling his sweet taste. "I am… I'm just… apprehensive. I don't want any harm to come your way: whether it be emotional, physical or mental pain."

His hand comes up to caress and cup my face and I close my eyes, leaning in to his touch.

"I know, baby," I say, opening my eyes as I regard him softly. "I know and I'm glad that you are letting me do this."

He frowns. "Love, when I said that I wouldn't control you, I meant it."

* * *

**See? Just wanted to throw that in there.**

**I love me some Edward and Bella conversations.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	304. Chapter 304

"And I thank you for that," I say strongly and passionately, grasping his face in my hands. "I thank you for loving me, accepting me, supporting me, helping me and guiding me. But most of all, I thank you for being here no matter what."

My throat closes as I become all emotional again. I fight the tears. It's hard; especially when Edward grasps _my_ face in _his _hands, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispers and I close my eyes in bliss.

"I love you, too."

After silence, he speaks again, only to say: "Let's go."

* * *

**There we go. The last chapter for today is going up tonight... later and most likely AFTER Above All Else's...**

**Speaking of which, I have a new fourshot called Above All Else.**

**Summary: **A vampire's mate means the world to them. They are their life source. They are their reason for being. So… when a vampire's mate is human and in peril, what happens? What happens when their condition makes them lose their memories of everyone… except their mate? Told entirely in Edward's perspective. Fourshot AT THE MOST and lemon in last chapter.

**The first chapter is up now, so go take a look and review. This story has no timetable because I'm planning to finish it off reasonably quickly.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	305. Chapter 305

Five minutes later, we're in Edward's Volvo, driving away from the house. Edward's family were all very nice and supportive as they told me goodbye for now and good luck and I feel more confident than before already.

Of course, I know that it is going to be hard when Edward drives away. The pain that we feel makes us a little… well, irrational and emotional, I suppose. We both feel lost and have a need for each other so I'm nervous about what will happen when he leaves.

As for now, however, I'm simply going to hold his hand.

* * *

**:) Just so you know, this AN was written before FF decided to be a bitch and not work. I also wanted to apologize for that and tell you that you'll be receiving ten more chapters today to make up for yesterday and to catch up. :)**

**AN THAT WAS WRITTEN BEFORE FF DECIDED TO BE A BITCH:**

**Sorry it took so long, but as you know, I said that my fourshot was going to be updated first. Please go over, read it, review it, favourite and/or alert it if you haven't already! :)**

**There's not really much for me to say now. Tomorrow, we delve into the first part of the confrontation. I've decided that the next chapter is going to begin with Edward driving away because we need things to get a move on. Then, Edward's chapters will end with Bella texting him to call him so we don't have to go through all that again. Bella's next ten chapters will be on the rest of the confrontation and Edward picking her up and then Edward's chapters will be... well, I won't tell you too much, but they will not be rehashing on what Bella was doing... that is, we'll be onto something "new" instead of going through Bella's chapters again.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	306. Chapter 306

Watching Edward drive away makes the fear of what's to come even worse. I reach the door by the time the pain really starts to kick in and I hiss, clutching at my chest. Needing to get under control, I clench my eyes closed and breathe in and out deeply for a few minutes.

I then realise that thinking of Edward will make it easier. Making sure that he's there, somewhere, in my thoughts, I open the door and go up directly into my room. I make sure to be quiet so I only confront my mother at the end.

* * *

**Hi Everyone**

**First, I have no fucking idea what was going on with FF the past two days. But, I'd like to say that I was seriously heartened by the amount of PM's that I got from readers telling me of the situation. It seriously showed me that you all really are liking this story and you really are all reading it with vigour. Thank you all for doing that and I am pretty sure that I got back to all of those who did PM me.**

**Anyways, it finally started working today, but I'm sure you all could see that by the end of it, I was royally pissed off. It irritated me to no end that all of this was happening because when it started to work, there was just ONE chapter that was doubling up and misbehaving. However, eventually it worked. **

**Anyways... um... that's all I wanna say on the matter. Here's the next five chapters and then tomorrow, I'll give you all of Edward's POV. I was going to give you 15 today, but my drama writing assessment took longer than anticipated - 4-5 hours - and I'm pooped.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	307. Chapter 307

I immediately get to work. Grabbing large chunks of my clothes and all of my shoes, I put them in the boxes that Edward left up here before he left. After talking about it, we'd both decided that that was probably going to be the easiest way to get my things out of here.

And I plan on not staying here for at least a few weeks. In fact, I won't be coming back until Renée confesses her discretion to my father.

I hurry on with what I'm doing and just when I finish, I hear Renée calling my name.

* * *

**So, yeah. Just telling you, there's a cliffy at the end of chapter 310 that won't get sorted out during Edward's POV, because he isn't there. As he promised, he's at home, waiting for her call... as much as he doesn't _want _to be there. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	308. Chapter 308

Steadying my movements, I took a single, deep breath before turning around.

There, in the doorway, is my mother. She looks, quite frankly, like shit. Her hair is dirty, her eyes red-rimmed and frantic. I almost feel sorry for her, but then my mind quickly reminds me of the painful memories of yesterday.

Those memories are enough to steel my resolve, and I glare at her.

"What do you want?"

She looks around. "What are you doing?"

I huff, "Packing. What does it look like?"

"Where are you going?" She asks, ignoring the jibe.

"I'm moving in with the Cullens."

* * *

**Well, I wonder what good old bitch-nee has to say about that. And yes, it is necessary to call her that. You'll find out why when we get back to BPOV on Tuesday.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	309. Chapter 309

"Not permanently," I assure her coldly as her eyes widen and tears well again. "Just until I've had enough time to clear my head about what you've done… and until you've told Dad."

She sighs, and looks away. Her hands come up to cover her face and I see her bitten nails. But my focus is quickly taken away from them as she speaks. "Bella, please don't do this. I love you; I love you and your father very much."

"Yeah?" I shout at her, my anger now full blown. "Well you have a funny fucking way of showing it!"

* * *

**Bella is pissed. Oh, dear. Oh, dearie, dear. **

**This is not good.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	310. Chapter 310

"I'm sorry!" She shouts at me, her hands ripping away from her face as she walks forward. She grasps my shoulders and shakes me, her eyes beseeching as she looks into mine. "I'm sorry that I could never be a good mother for you. And I'm sorry that I've fucked everything up."

"Tell the truth, dammit," I shout at her, pushing her off me. Tears are now welling in my eyes as I remember what I'd seen. The bitch isn't sorry for cheating… she's sorry she got caught.

Her gaze hardens. "Fine, you want to hear it, I'll say it."

* * *

**TOLD YOU IT WAS A CLIFFY!**

**Sorry if that was the first thing you saw when you clicked onto this chapter. But I felt that that deserved to be in capitals.**

**Please review and I'll see you all tomorrow for Edward's chapters. :)**

**bexie25**


	311. Chapter 311

"Edward, you promised her."

I growl at my sister, but make no move toward her. The last thing I need is Jasper breathing down my neck.

"Yes, I did, Alice," I say sarcastically. "Thank you so much for reminding me. But just because I did so does not mean I have to like it."

She nods. "True, that."

Jasper walks forward and puts a hand on my shoulder, halting my pacing. "Edward, you need to calm down. Alice will see if anything is wrong, won't you, darlin'?"

He looks at his name and she smiles, nodding.

I huff. "Ok, fine."

* * *

**Ok, so because I'm giving you ten chapters today, you get double what you get usually. So that means: four this morning, four this afternoon and two tonight. :)**

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	312. Chapter 312

"What do you see, Alice?" I beg her, stopping just a few feet in front of her.

She smirks, "The same thing I've been seeing since thirty seconds ago… you know… the last time you asked."

"Don't get so snarky, Alice," Esme reprimands her and I sigh in relief at her input. "You know if the situation was forced upon you you'd be just as bad."

She sighs, "Sorry, Edward. I do understand, you know… just try and calm down and I'll let you know if I see anything.

_Really, Edward; I am your sister, after all,_ she thinks soothingly.

* * *

**I had no idea what to do for Edward, but he was too busy pacing and conversing with his family. I listened in.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	313. Chapter 313

"Ooh," Alice says, frowning. Her eyes are glazed over, so I know she's having a vision. I watch with her and growl at the sight of my love's tears.

"Why is she upset, Alice?" I ask helplessly. My mind's at war with the rational side of me; I want to go to my mate, but I know that rationally I have to wait.

_We promised her_, my monster reminds me and I huff again.

"Don't I know it," I mutter to myself, my hands on my hips.

And then, because I really need a distraction, I begin to pace again.

* * *

**Aaaand we're back to pacing. Loverly.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	314. Chapter 314

"I don't know, Edward," Alice finally answers after a few minutes. I watch her mind as she actively searches for a vision that will tell her why she's seeing my mate in that state. With no luck, she sighs and closes off her mind to me and I frown.

Rubbing my hands over my face and tugging on my hair, I try to think rationally and calmly, all to no avail. Knowing that my mate, at some time before I can help her, will be upset is crushing and the pain that blinds me makes me clutch my chest, groaning.

* * *

**... I'll be giving you some chapters after my drama assessment... if I perform today.**

**Wish me luck. This was one that our group had a LOT of trouble with.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	315. Chapter 315

Esme gasps, and in a blurred movement, she appears before me. She tries to pull my hand from my chest, but I growl and do not let her. Carlisle warns me with a thought, his protective nature making him see me as a threat.

"I'm sorry," I gasp, looking at Esme, who's watching me with concern. "Alice, talk to me. Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's…" she begins, but almost instantly, she's pulled into a vision and she gasps loudly. I watch with her, and the pain that's written on my mate's face makes mine worse, too.

"Oh, god."

* * *

**...**

**Not much to say, guys. Not much.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	316. Chapter 316

Esme drags me over to the singular chair and forces me to sit. When she turns, I make to stand up but she spins around and growls one word.

"Sit."

My eyes widen in surprise and I wordlessly settle back into the chair, nodding. Breathlessly, I say, "Yes, ma'am."

She nods and rushes off.

"Edward," Alice whispers, looking at me. She swallows, "she's going to text you soon. You need to be strong when you go to her; whatever her mother has said will obviously have a serious effect on her."

Five minutes later, my phone beeps, signalling a message.

* * *

**...**

**Gotta love Esme's mama bear-ness.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	317. Chapter 317

_Come get me now, please. _

That's all. That's all it says. But even those five words could tell me so much of what's going through my darling's mind. And it's not good.

I can also tell, from the curt nature of the entire message and its content, that she is quite angry; _quite _angry indeed.

I get up and wordlessly slip out of the house. With lightning speed, I get into the car and start it, racing out of the driveway before anyone can stop me.

Because of the speed with which I'm driving, it takes mere minutes to arrive.

* * *

**Well, for Drama - sorry, I just thought of it - we actually did perform... and got within the time limit. **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	318. Chapter 318

Even from the end of the street, with my enhanced hearing, I can hear the shouting.

But what's more? I can hear _three_ heartbeats.

_Oh, this is bad, _I think to myself as I grasp onto the third mind. It's Charlie.

As I pull up, Bella opens the front door and shuts it – slams it more like it – racing toward my car.

She opens the door and gets in. Tears are spilling over and she refuses to look at me.

"Drive," is all she whispers and I ache to reach for her, but wordlessly, I start the car.

We're gone.

* * *

**Yeah... so... um... yeah.**

**Charlie's there... Bella's pissed off...**

**Theories?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	319. Chapter 319

"Bella, love," I whisper softly. The only sound in the car for a matter of minutes now has been Bella's sharp breaths and the purr of the engine and I'm understandably worried. "Darling, do you want to talk about it?"

At my question, or perhaps the sound of my voice, I'm not sure which, Bella's breath hitches and she whimpers. She looks up at me and I watch helplessly as the tears leak over and she begins to heavily sob. Growling because I am unable to help her, I pull over, thankful that we're in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**... **

**Don't worry. Tomorrow and the next day you get to see exactly why this has happened.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	320. Chapter 320

As soon as the car's sitting idle, I get out of the car and run around at lightning speed to her side. I rip open the door, nearly ripping it off in my attempts to get to her. As soon as it's out of the way, Bella throws herself at me and I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly and securely against me.

"Let it all out, love," I whisper in her ear and in this moment, I've never seen her so fragile. It cuts me to see her like this, but it's not her fault.

It's Renée's.

* * *

**I gotta love me some vengeful, mated and protective Edward... right?**

**We'll continue on with this Thursday.**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**bexie25**


	321. Chapter 321

"But… but you love each other," I say, grasping at straws, needing to understand. "You… you _loved_ each other."

My mother snorts, and raises an eyebrow. "Love, Bella? Really? What, are you fifteen? I thought I raised you better than that–"

"You didn't _raise me_ at all," I interrupt her. _She has some_ fucking_ nerve_, I growl.

She merely chuckles before continuing, flatly ignoring me. "I'm a very good actress, Bella. Do you really think that after twenty years in this place–" she spits the word "–I'd actually be happy? I stopped loving your father _years_ ago."

* * *

**Hi **

**Sorry I haven't updated before this time. I had two assessments today; one went terribly and one went really well. Thankfully, the one that went well was the one that matters for next year. :)**

**Oh and just about this chapter: Ok, so obviously Renée has said something before the beginning of this chapter, but I didn't add it in. I wrote this chapter a few days ago and was determined to have it stay like this. **

**A big bomb shell is ahead, though. **_**Big.**_

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	322. Chapter 322

"You know," a deep, husky voice that I instantly recognize says and mum and I gasp. "You're not as good an actress as you _think_, Renée."

The tone of the voice is cool, calculating. There's no pain – or if there is, then it's cleverly concealed – but there is something lurking… something…

Angry.

"Daddy?" I whisper. Needing one of my father's loving and sure embraces, I run to him and he grabs me up in his arms. Just the feeling of his arms around me, comforting me and protecting me makes me want to cry and so I do.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Let's just say that when it was EPOV, Edward didn't say who was shouting at who… Edward just said he could hear "the shouting".**

***_Clue!_***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	323. Chapter 323

For some reason that weak whisper that's filled with ancient grief makes me angry. But, at the same time, I realise something.

Dad _knew_.

I gasp and look up at him. "You… you knew? You knew this whole time?" He nods, not quite meeting my eyes. "How… why… dammit, Dad, why didn't you say something?"

"I warned Edward," he mumbles and I frown; _what does that have to do with anything? _My father sighs. "Bella, there's some things that I have kept from you to protect you. I love you more than anything; you are my only achievement in life."

* * *

**I've always loved that line (or the one that is similar to that last one) in the Eclipse movie. It was just so sweet and sincere… and all my Charlie's – unless I suddenly write Evil Charlie – are sweet and more involved with Bella than in the movies. I know I haven't shown a lot of their relationship in this drabble, but I hope that you can see that whilst Charlie's nature is to be quiet, he does try with his daughter.**

**And you'll hear Bella has to say on it next chapter.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	324. Chapter 324

I pull away more and make him look at me. His grieving, sad eyes meet mine and my heart shatters. Yes, my father has always been a little more… quiet and reserved, I suppose… than my mother, but fuck, he's just like me.

Being quiet and reserved does not mean that a person loves another any less. If it is part of their nature, then how can they help it?

And dammit, at least my father fucking tried! At least he notices things – that's more than I can say for Renée.

My father looks at his wife. "I've had enough."

* * *

**Next chapter is even better. If you like a Charlie that can speak for himself and is protective of his daughter, you'll like the next one! ;)**

**Please review - you guys haven't been reviewing as much lately.**

**bexie25**


	325. Chapter 325

Renée's eyes widen in obvious panic. "Charlie," she splutters. "I-I didn't mean it; any of it."

"Shut up," he growls at her and she's not the only one who's surprised; I think shocked is a better way to describe what I'm feeling right now. "I've had enough of your games, Renée. You've hurt our daughter and me no more. The only reason I stayed in this marriage and was faithful to you after all these years – despite your affair with Phil – was because of Bella. And when you leave – because you _damned_ well will – you're _not_ taking her with you."

* * *

**Go Fierce Charlie! **

**I love this Charlie. He's just so… I dunno. What words would you guys use to describe him?**

**I'll see you all tomorrow, guys! **

**Please review as you haven't been doing a lot of that the past couple of days!**

**bexie25**


	326. Chapter 326

"Enough!" I shout, struggling to get out of my father's hold. I look at both of my parents, wondering how I could ever think that they were in love, that they were well suited. Looking at them now, I can see that they're polar opposites.

My father's strong, good and loving.

Renée's vindictive, deceitful and a player.

"I'm not something to fight over," I cry. "It's my choice whether I go with you, Renée, and I say no. And if you even _try_ to manipulate me into going with you, you'll have a lot of angry people on your hands."

* * *

**Morning!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You made me feel properly loved and got us over the 1600 mark. I'm glad you all love this Charlie. I'm trying to come up with a 'label' of sorts.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	327. Chapter 327

"And now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the Cullen house. I don't know how long I'll be staying there but I just can't…" I swallow hard, feeling sick at the thought of being here.

"Bella, it's ok," Charlie whispers and nodding, he smiles at me softly. "Go text Edward or whatever to come and get you and stay there as long as you want. But I want you to call me every day to tell me how you're going and we'll figure out when you can come home. But baby girl, it'll be when _you _are ready."

* * *

**I was going to get what Charlie was getting at into this chapter, but it seems he's all about making his daughter comfortable first. Next chapter, though, you'll see why he wants her staying at the Cullen house and why he trusts Edward like that, etc. **

**More later.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	328. Chapter 328

I'm shocked and confused that he's willing to let me stay with Edward and I can't help myself as I ask him why.

He smiles, "Because he'll be able to help you, Bells. And you're like me; you don't want to be in the middle of this. Hell, even I don't but I have to be. Not for long. And when your mother is gone – because I have no doubt that she will leave – you'll come back here."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Charlie," Renée says and we both look at her. "You're going to let her be taken advantage of."

* * *

**Hi Everyone**

**I am so stupid, tired and forgetful that I actually thought I'd already written and uploaded this chapter and the next. Silly, right? Yeah, well, I'm sorry. I hope you like these chapters and you're ok with the ending. It's no cliffy.**

**Oh and tomorrow, we go back to Edward's POV and start from where he left off last time.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	329. Chapter 329

My blood boils at what she's insinuating.

I look at her, glaring, really, and the ferocity of my gaze sets my mother on edge. She gasps and I smirk, walking toward her slowly. "You take that back," I say softly, deadly, my voice embedded with anger. "Edward would never take advantage of me the way you have of Dad. _He_ loves me. _You _are a using bitch."

Her response of indignation pisses me off and Charlie notices.

"Bella go downstairs and text Edward. I'd to talk to your mother."

I don't respond, but instead, storm angrily out of the room.

* * *

**That explains why Bella's angry when she sends the text, but not her pain and crying when she leaves and gets in Edward's car.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	330. Chapter 330

When I'm settled on the couch downstairs, I take out my phone and fire off a text to Edward. He doesn't respond, but every cell in my body can feel his arrival, the distance between us ceasing to exist.

As I wait, my mind dwells on what's happened today, all the pain I've experienced – through my father, through me – and my mother's deceit weighs me down. I cry softly, burying my head in my hands.

As the voices upstairs increase in volume, I get my bag which is resting beside me and walk out, over to Edward's car, needing him.

* * *

**Alright, so tomorrow, as I said before, we're picking up from where Edward left off. I hope you liked the past few chapters.**

**I also have realised that this story is going to pass the amount of chapter's that How to Save a Life had. I was hoping that that wouldn't happen, but from what's going on now, I think it will. I may be able to pull of finishing the story _around _that amount but not much before it.**

**...**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	331. Chapter 331

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, still weeping heavily into my neck and I huff.

"Don't," I whisper softly, but forcefully. She shouldn't apologise for her tears – it's completely understandable under the circumstances. And I will not let her think that any of this is her fault.

After a few more minutes of silence that consists of me rubbing Bella's back as she hides her face against my chest. I kiss her hair, her forehead, smiling when I hear her giggle.

"I love you," she whispers as she sniffles and looks up at me.

I swallow, cupping her cheeks. "I love you."

* * *

**I know! I know I've been really bad at updating lately and I'm so sorry! I just either have been run of my feet with assessments or too tired and not in the mood to write this drabble. But, I'm giving you ten chapters tonight, 6 in a row right now. Hopefully, that'll make up for it some. **

**:)**

**Please do review - you haven't been doing that a lot for the past week.**

**bexie25**


	332. Chapter 332

"Do you want to go back to the Cullen house now?" I whisper in her ear. I'm still holding her, with her body moulded to my form. It feels indescribable to hold her for so long, and the only thing that overshadows this bliss is my mate's pain.

She shakes her head, not moving otherwise. "No… can we go somewhere else?"

I smile in spite of myself, "Where, my love?"

She looks up at me, her chocolate brown eyes, so deep and full of emotion boring into mine. She licks her lips, looking at mine before looking back up, "Anywhere."

* * *

**Any guesses, people?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	333. Chapter 333

I raise an eyebrow, smirking crookedly, "Any requests?"

She hums, smiling, "No. Surprise me, baby."

I smile and kiss her nose and then her lips. I whisper, "alright, then."

We walk slowly back to the car, both of us marvelling at how it felt to just be free. No time restrictions, just us and our love for one another and… relaxing in each other's presence. I open her door for her, giving her my hand as she gets in. She smiles up at me, love shining and I race around to the other side.

Jumping in, I start the car.

* * *

**I'm starting to finally grasp the art of writing effectively in drabbles. Hopefully, you'll see the difference. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	334. Chapter 334

In less than half an hour, we're sitting in the meadow. Bella had smiled as soon as she'd realised where we were headed whilst I'd revelled in her happiness. Her hand had been in mine as we drove and when I'd stopped the car, I'd carried her in my arms as I'd run.

"Thank you," Bella whispers in my ear, her back to my chest and our cheeks pressing against each other's.

"I'll do anything for you, Bella," I whisper back and she looks into my eyes, swallowing with heavy emotion.

She closes her eyes, but tears slip through anyway.

* * *

**Gotta love an Edward that reduces Bella to happy, loved up tears. Right?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	335. Chapter 335

We sit in our meadow for a few hours, talking, laughing, kissing and rolling around. Sometimes, however, we sit there or lay there in silence, just looking in each other's eyes, wrapped in each other's embrace, seeking comfort.

When the sun goes down, hours later, and Bella shivers in my arms, I know that it's time to leave. We stand up, Bella wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt to find some warmth. I quickly gather our things before picking her up and running back toward the car.

We get in and I immediately turn on the heater.

* * *

***Sigh* There we go. A day in the meadow in a chapter. See what I mean?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	336. Chapter 336

"Take your time getting us home, Edward," she says. Her head's turned toward me, her eyes closed; she looks so peaceful but at the same time worn out and I feel remorse for having kept her out for so long.

But I don't dare say anything; my love will have my head if I do. Instead, I let her rest her eyes and drive slowly, for once not minding how fast I'm driving. I smile, knowing that that's because of that part of me that'll do anything my love asks of me.

Eventually however, we can't stay out any longer.

* * *

**:)**

**There's the six-in-a-row chapters. 4 more coming up in a little while... after I've written them.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	337. Chapter 337

Bella, however, in light of everything that has happened today, has fallen asleep. Smiling as I watch the sleeping angel that she is, I silently move to her side of the car. I carefully pull her out and into my arms, closing the door by pushing it closed with my back.

I walk up the stairs and into the house, Alice having already opened the door. She smiles as I walk past and says nothing as I walk up to my room. When I step into my room, I lay Bella on the bed, quickly following.

She curls into me.

* * *

**There's something so beautiful and sweet about how Edward describes Bella in this chapter. Don't you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	338. Chapter 338

I smile at the movement; just little things like that prove to me that our connection is felt by her just as strongly as I feel it. I purr and wrap my arms around her, pulling the covers over her more. I turn on the electric blanket that Alice had installed a few days prior, just in case.

Nobody bothers us as the night wears on, slowly becoming morning. Again, I watch her, entranced by her beauty as she sleeps soundlessly and I thank whatever higher power there is for being her mate and being able to stop her nightmares.

* * *

**Do I need to explain that? Oh well, I'll do it anyway.**

**Basically, as we know, vampire's protect their mates with everything they have. That includes all aspects of their life - including dreams. So basically, Edward's protecting Bella from the pain of horrible nightmares about her parents etc., because he is her mate and she can feel his presence and is safe.**

**Does that explain it?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	339. Chapter 339

When Bella wakes up, her eyelids flutter before she turns in my arms and burrows her head into my chest. The palm of my hand presses against the back of her head softly, cradling her beautiful head as I purr. Bella gasps, opening her eyes and looking up at me.

We say nothing, our foreheads touching as we look into each other's eyes for the next few hours.

Eventually though, Bella's stomach growls, notifying us both of her hunger and she blushes as she gets out of bed. I chuckle, shaking my head and we get dressed together, at peace.

* * *

***Giggles***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	340. Chapter 340

When Bella's finished eating, she decides to call her father and I leave her alone as best as I can. Waiting in the lounge room, with her standing in the next room, I try to not pay attention to her conversation but find myself slipping often.

Esme soon joins me and we quickly speak about Bella's staying arrangements. Knowing that everyone can hear me, I speak at vampire volume and speed, telling them all that happened yesterday. They all show their disappointment and pity in their thoughts, but then time is up as Bella walks slowly back into the room.

* * *

**Ok, so tomorrow we'll take a look – starting right from this moment but picking up in Bella's POV – at Bella telling them about her conversation with Edward. I know there wasn't a whole lot of talking today, but I didn't think there needed to be. I'm really happy with these chapters… what do you think, loverly readers?**

**Please review and I'll see you all tomorrow **

**bexie25**


	341. Chapter 341

"_Bella, you come home when you're ready to," _Dad says into my ear firmly. I can hear my mother shouting protests behind him, but they're quickly silenced when Dad hisses something that I can't understand.

Meanwhile, I'm standing here, in the Cullen kitchen, confused out of my mind. _Why's Dad being so accommodating? _

When I ask him just that, he laughs and says, "Because, Bella, I know what you're going through."

And then, before I can ask him anything else on the subject, he tells me that work is calling for him. We say our goodbyes and deftly hang up.

* * *

**Iiiiit's Saturday!**

**Well, it is for me, anyway.**

**But hey, that means that My Saviour is updating today. Who's excited?**

**Hmm... back to this story. **

**Ok, so I thought I'd give you this little chapter just to give you a little insight into what's going on. I thought you'd appreciate that. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	342. Chapter 342

On my entrance, Edward and Esme look up and I immediately wonder just how much they were unable to ignore. I walk directly to Edward and curl up next to him just as he takes my hand.

"Well, love?" He asks, and the love in his eyes reminds me that he's not prying; he's just interested in my well-being.

I smile. "It's strange. The whole fucking conversation was just strange. Dad's telling me to come home when I'm ready, mum's shouting about it in the background and when I ask, Dad just said that he understands what I'm going through."

* * *

**This chapter was probably boring, but Bella obviously needed to tell Edward what was said.**

**Ok, well, I'll see you in a few hours. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	343. Chapter 343

Edward looks at me, his gaze thoughtful. After a few moments, he says, "Well, has he ever discussed his childhood with you?"

I blink, looking down as I think for a moment, "no, not really. I mean, I know his parents divorced, but he never likes to talk about it much."

Edward hums, his fingers ghosting up my arm. I shiver involuntarily at his touch and Edward chuckles softly, making me look at him. We look at each other for a few minutes, saying and doing nothing.

"Well," he says softly, "perhaps he really _does _know what you're going through."

* * *

**I've written the rest of Bella's POV up to chapter 350. I'm gonna be quite busy tomorrow, so I thought I'd better get that over with**.

**_My Saviour _is going to update soon. Later tonight.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	344. Chapter 344

I frown, thinking. "Are you saying that maybe his mum or his dad cheating on the other and he found them? Just like I did?"

Edward nods, "it would explain a lot of things, love. Not the least of which is why he's being so thoughtful and considerate about how you're feeling and why he's letting you steer clear of the both of them until you're ready."

I mull over it. It's the only reason why Dad would be acting like this; any other father would never let their daughter stay at their boyfriend's house at the age of seventeen.

* * *

**Oh! Before I forget, tonight's chapters end with a cliffy. I'm sorry about that, but there's no avoiding it...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	345. Chapter 345

"You're right," I whisper, still frowning. "You are so right. God, why didn't I think of that?"

Edward smiles sweetly at me. "Well, love, you've had a lot on your mind. I can't imagine what it must have been like to see your mother in that sort of a position. And after how many weeks of your parents growing apart?"

"I guess," I say quietly, still not believing it. I bite my lip for a moment before a moment of clarity washes over me and I gasp loudly.

"What?" Edward asks, looking over at me.

I look at him, shocked.

* * *

**...**

**See what I mean? *hides behind a stable-looking rock... until it crumbles under weight of all the random objects - including a chair? - being thrown my way. Screams and runs away into woods***

***Clears throat and averts eyes* Yep. Anyway, uh... I'll see you tomorrow, shall I?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	346. Chapter 346

"Bella, what?" Edward repeats. I merely shake my head.

"Do you… do you think that maybe…" I can barely get the words out, my mind repelling the idea. It's bad enough that Dad might've had a parent who did the same to the other as Renée did to him, but the sheer possibility that he…

"What?" Edward turns, fully facing me as tears well in my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck, hoisting myself up onto his lap, needing his comfort. "Spit it out, love. It's alright."

"Do you think he caught mum cheating on him… with Phil?"

* * *

**Hi!**

**So I'm giving you these chapters now because I have to head off to community service. Now, don't you worry! I haven't done anything illegal that makes me do community service to make up for it. It's a school program...**

**:)**

**About the chapter: See... that's it *giggles nervously***

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	347. Chapter 347

Edward blinks, looking at me. He doesn't say anything for a moment and the look in his eyes tells me he's thinking deeply.

"There's a possibility, love," he whispers. "I mean, it would explain things even more… if his parents had had the same trouble then perhaps he would have known the signs… how old was he when they divorced anyway?"

I swallow, my mouth running dry, "Seventeen. Oh, god Edward, he was the same age as I am!"

He hugs me to him tighter. "Then, yes; he would have known the signs… suspected something… and perhaps figured it out."

* * *

**I was just thinking… do you guys want a oneshot insight into Charlie's head? You'll see why you might want one in the next chapter.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	348. Chapter 348

I nod, and Edward continues.

"He could have suspected and figured it out, and then come home early one afternoon, perhaps during a school day, when we were both at school." Again, Edward's deep in thought but what he's just said makes me frown in confusion.

"But Edward, mum had no idea that he knew," I whisper, looking up at him as he looks down. "She was so shocked when she heard him from my doorway, when he told her that she was a bad actress and insinuated that he knew."

He smiles tightly, "She wouldn't have necessarily known, love."

* * *

**Basically, though it's gonna be explained in the next chapter, Charlie could have opened the door just a little whilst they were… y'know… and Renée and Phil may not have noticed. Or, he didn't open the door anyway.**

**So, either way, do you want a oneshot outtake into Charlie's mind when he found out?**

**It's up to you… I don't mind either way.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	349. Chapter 349

I gasp, disgusted at the image that's forming in my head. "Are you saying that they could have been too far gone to notice that he saw them… that he opened the door? That he was even home?"

He nods. "Well, they didn't hear you when you arrived home, did they?"

I frown, realizing he's right. Shivering, I say, "god, that's disgusting."

Edward chuckles, but there's a hard edge to it. "Yes, well… sometimes, humans can be."

I look up at him and smile. Moving in his lap, I smile sweetly, innocently. "I'm not disgusting, am I?"

"No," he groans.

* * *

***Shouts* Minxella!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	350. Chapter 350

I lean up to whisper in his ear, "Your bedroom, Edward. Now."

He runs us up there, slamming the door closed. For the next few hours, we explore each other.

When night comes, hours later, Edward reminds me that I do, in fact, need to eat and grudgingly, we separate and get dressed. Hand in hand, we walk downstairs at a comfortable, human, lazy pace.

I sit on the counter, watching as Edward cooks me some mac and cheese.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at him as he places it in front of me.

He chuckles, and kisses my forehead.

* * *

**I'm so sorry - I completely forgot about uploading this chapter. I kept thinking about it then deciding it was too early but now, I'm off to bed. :)**

**Everyone who reviewed concerning the oneshot of Charlie POV said they wanted it. School breaks up on Thursday of this week, so I'll write it and get it to you sometime next weekend. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow ;)**

**bexie25**


	351. Chapter 351

As Bella eats her dinner, I sit opposite her and think about our earlier conversation. It left me wondering if that was what Charlie was talking about when we talked privately. It makes me think that perhaps that's how he knew just what Bella would feel and how he hit the nail right on the head, so to speak.

For Bella's sake, I hope that isn't it. I hope there's some other explanation. For her to know that her father experienced what she's feeling now would kill her emotionally.

"Edward?" My angel's voice softly calls and I blink, looking up.

* * *

**...**

**Ok, guys. We're not getting many reviews. Please do review - I need to know what you're thinking and it only really works if you review. So please do. To go from 10-20+ reviews to under 10 a day tells me that I'm missing something and you're not enjoying it anymore.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	352. Chapter 352

"Yes, love?"

She's biting her lip, frowning which instantly tells me that's she's worried. She clears her throat and jumps up, "I'm finished. Do you wanna go to bed?"

I smile at her, watching as she grabs her plate and stands there, waiting for my answer. "I don't mind love. I don't sleep, remember. Are you tired?"

I follow her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she cleans the dish. I'd do it for her, but she insists on doing it herself.

"_You cook, I clean," _she always says sternly.

My response is always the same: _"Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	353. Chapter 353

When she's finished, she turns and leans against the counter. Her eyes are narrowed as she scrutinizes my expression and my stance. Finally, she huffs.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?" She says. There's worry and frustration lingering in her eyes.

I sigh and walk to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Nothing. Really; I was just thinking about our conversation earlier. That's all."

She sighs, leaning her forehead against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. "What about it?"

But I can hear that's she's calm and I smile, brushing my lips against hers.

* * *

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	354. Chapter 354

"Ok," she murmurs against my lips and I smile, kissing them. She moans quietly, her hands moving up to my hair, threading through the locks and tugging.

I growl and kiss her more fiercely. When she opens her mouth a little to breathe, I thrust my tongue in and moan at her succulence.

She grips my hair tightly; her tugs harsher and I lift her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. With the speed of the vampire I am, I run up to my room – our room – and lay her on the bed.

Again, we explore each other thoroughly.

* * *

**I know I haven't gotten into detail about that, but their real thing is coming up soon... I think.**

**This is the one story where I'm having trouble fitting it in. **

**Please review and I'll see you tonight**

**bexie25**


	355. Chapter 355

When Bella's asleep, I hold her until Carlisle calls me through his thoughts.

I frown and pay attention as he beckons me. Sighing because I really don't want to leave my mate, I kiss her hand and her forehead before slowly unravelling her from me. Quickly, I tug on a shirt and then in the next second, I'm in Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, I'm really sorry but surely whatever it is can wait?" I say quickly, already aching to be back there with Bella. With me gone, she's liable to wake from a nightmare in any second.

He sighs, "unfortunately… no."

* * *

**I probably should have looked ahead to see if there was a cliffy... *shrugs* sorry guys!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and got us to: 1697 reviews. We haven't jumped20 reviews for a while, so that was a welcome surprise. And I just wanted to thank those who reviewed and said that they did still love this story. As a teenager, my self-esteem can get damaged easily so it was nice to have and read your support :)**

**Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	356. Chapter 356

I growl when Carlisle begins to think of Esme in ways that I would rather not see… or hear.

"Carlisle, please," I say, panic clear in my voice. "Bella could wake at any second… please, hurry."

He frowns, "Alice has had a vision of Bella's mother. It seems that she's about to push things to the extreme."

I frown, confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

He growls under his breath, his thoughts failing him as I see how he thinks of Bella. I smile; he's already accepted her as a daughter and he doesn't wish to lose her.

* * *

**:)**

**Morning loverlies! Well, it's morning for me, anyways!**

**Today, we get into the more "technical" side of things. You'll understand what I mean in a second. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - On other news, yesterday we not only reached over 1700 reviews, but we also reached over 200 000 hits! Thanks!**


	357. Chapter 357

"It appears that she's going to seek legal advice tomorrow to see if she can gain custody of Bella behind her daughter's and husband's backs." He says harshly, his thoughts showing his distaste in the manner.

I immediately understand. "And if she does that, she could apply for soul custody which would mean that, because Bella's seventeen, she'd have no choice but to go with her mother."

Carlisle shakes his head, "Not necessarily. Court ruling could deem Bella old enough to make her own decision. Unless, of course, it was somehow "proven" that she was being abused by her father."

* * *

**So all this legal stuff is stuff that my mother who studies/has studied law is telling me. She's awesome.**

**:) **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	358. Chapter 358

My eyes narrow. "They'd have to have substantial evidence. Bella would just say that he wasn't."

Carlisle sighs, "If she felt that her father or anyone she loved was threatened in any way, shape or form, it might sway her. You know she'd do anything for this family, Edward; especially you. If her mother spun it that she needed to get away from you, she'd do anything to leave you out of the mess."

I growl under my breath. "Yes, but to even apply for soul custody would mean a court case."

He nods, "and then it would get ugly."

* * *

**So… this is a little plot development that just came to me. Again, I stress, this story will be longer than HtSaL.**

**And I'm giving these chapters late in the afternoon because tonight I've got a drama thing. I'm teching for the students in the year below me and it goes to late.**

**As for _A Choice _- the chapter is finished, just needs to be added onto which will happen in the editing process. It's a bit of a nothing chapter, I think. The real "talk" talk will happen in the following chapter but remember: Volturi has a law... what is that law?**

***Smirks* Yeah, I'm leaving you with that. You're getting that chapter when you get the last chapter for this one tonight. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	359. Chapter 359

"What does this mean?" I ask him after a few silent moments of thought of both our accounts. "What do you want me to do?"

He sighs. "We need to notify Bella. She's the only one who'll be able to tell her father about this. He'd stop Renée. He could apply for soul custody instead."

I growl and frown. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She's already under strain coming to grips with what's happened! Do you really want to force this upon her, too?"

He sighs again, looking older than his mere twenty-three years. "It's the only way."

* * *

**:)**

**Please review and I'll see you later tonight.**

**bexie25**


	360. Chapter 360

When a vampire defends his mate – no matter which way: physically, verbally or emotionally – he becomes so involved that he does not notice the changes in his surroundings. His instincts are merely guiding him and telling him that his mate is in danger or peril in some way.

And so I do not realise that Bella is standing at the door. I do not realize that she has cracked the door open and that she has listened to the very last part of that conversation.

But then, I do. I smell her, I _feel _her.

"Force what upon me? Edward?"

* * *

**Don't worry guys. We'll go back to when she wakes up. It's ok, you'll see JUST how much she heard.**

**:)**

**Ok, so A Choice has been updated and this is the last chapter for today. I had to stand up for two hours straight, so my feet are killing me :(**

**I'll see you tomorrow with the next 5 chapters of the latest BPOV**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	361. Chapter 361

I can feel it when Edward leaves me, though I'm sleeping. I can feel it as he gets further and further away from me.

It's hard to sleep without him now. Especially through all that's happening at the moment; I'm scared to sleep without him because I know that only he can keep the nightmares away.

Thankfully, my mind rebels sleeping when he's not here and I wake up soon after he leaves the room. I stay there silently for a while, but when half an hour has passed and Edward's not back, I sigh and throw back the sheets.

* * *

**Morning guys! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	362. Chapter 362

I tiptoe down the stairs and hall, knowing that Edward's in Carlisle's study. Outside, I hesitate and listen in carefully.

"… this mean? What do you want me to do?"

I hear Carlisle sigh. "We need to notify Bella. She's the only one who'll be able to tell her father about this. He'd stop Renée. He could apply for soul custody instead."

_Soul custody? What? And what does he mean by 'instead'? Is Renée filing for soul custody of me?_

The idea of leaving Edward to live with Renée terrifies me and I quickly listen to hear what Edward says.

* * *

**:)**

**There's the last for this morning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last night!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	363. Chapter 363

"–you sure that's a good idea? She's already under strain coming to grips with what's happened! Do you really want to force this upon her, too?"

Something about that irritates me for some reason and I quickly identify that it's the fact that I don't know exactly what they're talking about.

Carlisle sighs, and when he speaks, I can hear the worry and uncertainty in his voice. "It's the only way."

There's a brief pause in their discussion and I'm sure that it's because they've realized that I'm here, listening in on their conversation. Carefully, I open the door.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. Today's been kinda crazy. I was making PDF's of my completed stories: Lest We Forget, I'm a Girl with Perks and Reason to be Sane. I tried A Choice as well, and I'm really happy with how it looks :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	364. Chapter 364

"Force what upon me? Edward?" I ask, slowly coming into the room. I sneak up to Edward and come around to stand in front of my mate. Looking into his eyes, I notice the worry in his eyes… as well as all the other things he's feeling.

"Edward?" I repeat, looking into his eyes as my hands make their way to his hair. Weaving my fingers through his bronze locks, I wrap my arms around his neck, closing the distance between us.

He sighs, his hands coming up to my waist. He grips at my hips, our foreheads now touching.

* * *

**I have a feeling that by the end of the next chapter, you're all gonna want to kill me... or seriously maim me... either one.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	365. Chapter 365

He says nothing. He just looks into my eyes, his gaze intent. I know that he's searching for something, yet I have no idea what it is.

Suddenly, I can't take it any longer.

"Edward, please," I beg him, swallowing, sniffling a little. Panic arises, making my heart constrict. "What's this about? Do you… do you want me to go away? Am I not… am I not good enough? Please, Edward, let me in."

His eyes flash to mine and his arms wrap tightly around my waist. "Isabella, you _are _good enough and that I will _not_ let you go."

* * *

**SEE? **

**I'm sorry! Bella's really sleepy and Edward's not telling her stuff and it just happened!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	366. Chapter 366

He then cups my face in his hands and leans down to look intently into my eyes. His face is inches away from mine, his breath hitting my lips rhythmically and I almost – _almost _– stick my tongue out to lick them.

"Edward," I whisper, frowning and swallowing back tears.

He smiles and kisses my lips gently before pulling away. Gravely, he says, "I love you with everything I am, Miss Swan, and there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, to _ever _make me feel otherwise. I will never get rid of you. Never. I love you too much.

* * *

**Gah! I love this chapter! Don't you?**

**Sorry – again – for not updating earlier today. My last assessment was due today and I was freaking the fuck out. But I'm here now, the assessment is done, and everything's alright.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	367. Chapter 367

I sniffle as the tears well. My throat chokes up and my bottom lip quivers as I look up at him. I can feel the sob building up, and I almost can't speak. But then I do, and I say just his name.

"Edward."

He crushes me to his form at the same time that I burrow into him. His arms are so strong, so powerful; I can feel the raw strength there under his granite skin and instead of feeling scared… I feel safe.

Everything comes out of me in a rush. Suddenly, I'm a blubbering, quivering, sobbing mess.

* * *

**Next few chapters leading up to Edward's are of Edward telling her the situation. It won't be described in big detail... we won't hear exactly word for word what he says... just parts and mostly it'll be what Bella's feeling. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	368. Chapter 368

When I'm calm… or as calm as I can be… Edward sits me down in the couches near the corner. Carlisle follows him, but my focus is on Edward as he sits beside me and takes my hands in his. He looks at me intently, making me blush. Smiling softly, his hand coming up to my face; his fingers graze my cheek and I lean into his touch, relaxing further.

When he knows that I'm ready to hear what he says, he takes a deep breath and then begins to talk.

As he speaks, I grow steadily angrier and angrier.

* * *

**:)**

**Spitfire Bella. *Shakes head proudly, smirking***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	369. Chapter 369

When he finally admits that they've evaluated it and have come to the conclusion that mum will have to make it look like my father is beating me, I explode.

"She can't do that!" I scream, my face red and angry tears spilling over my cheeks, falling to the ground. "She can't fucking do that! I won't… we have to…"

Edward jumps up and looks into my eyes, stopping me from walking away. "I know," he says passionately. He frowns a little then says, "That's where you come in, love."

I frown in confusion, but quickly sit back down, waiting.

* * *

**:)**

**Last one coming later...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	370. Chapter 370

"You need to convince your father of that, Bella," he says, finally finishing. "That's the only thing you have to do. We and your father can take care of the rest. You're already under enough strain; I don't want you under any more."

I bite my lip, swallowing. "Are you sure that'll work? I mean… there're so many risks. You've already told me that Charlie can't know about you guys and what you are. But come on, telling him that I found those papers? How can I justify that? I haven't been there since he told me to stay here."

* * *

**:)**

**There we go, there's the last chapter for tonight. Tomorrow, Edward's POV starting the next morning. Time to put that plan into action.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	371. Chapter 371

After we've told Bella that everything will be ok – and convinced her of the reasons why – I carry Bella to bed.

Laying her down, I smile when she sleepily pulls me to her, pouting. I kiss the pout, making her giggle and smile. I chuckle as she continues to pull me onto the bed and next to her. When she's happy with my position – on my side and facing her – she turns around.

I contain my growl – barely – as her supple, lush bottom presses against the part of me that seems to always awaken in her company.

She giggles, half-asleep.

* * *

**Edward has changed my plans for these ten chapters. He's hell-bent on getting some release... if you know what I mean. *smirks***

**Anyways, uh... I'm sorry that I've been... not on FF... since Thursday night. I stayed at a friend's, went to the Animania convention/festival and then came home... really tired... and fell asleep. Then, I had community service and went to Grandma's where I wrote the chapter for My Saviour and uploaded it and fixed up OandC's chapter and uploaded that.**

**:)**

**This'll definitely make up for it though. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	372. Chapter 372

Fast-track eight hours – of course I let Bella sleep as long as her body needed her to – and Bella yawns, turning in my arms. She's not moved over night and I know she can feel my hardened erection against her.

Her smile tells me so.

She grins at me wickedly, eyes smouldering, and there's something about the look that tells me that this morning we'll go up to the next level.

She takes off her clothes and mine, and I watch her, waiting for her to do something… anything.

By the way she undressed us I know she's in charge.

* * *

**:)**

**Oh yeah. You guys love me... or you will for this. 3 whole chapters of Edward getting pleasure... and then another 3 or 4 of him _giving _pleasure. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	373. Chapter 373

She licks her lips and I'm so distracted that I don't know where her hand is until I can _feel _it.

I hiss when her hot little hand wraps around me and her eyes flash to my face. Our eyes match in lust and I revel in her beauty. Her hair is awry; her lips slightly swollen from sleep and such, but her eyes… her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes are what I can't look away from.

The pupils are dilated, eyelids heavy… half-closed… with lust.

And then, she moves her hand. My breath stutters as she moves it… up… down.

* * *

**See? I told you you'd love me. Am I forgiven for leaving you in the lurch for 3 days?**

**Oh, and btw: I owe you fifteen chapters... you're getting ten tonight and ten tomorrow. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	374. Chapter 374

"Bella," I groan, my head falling back as her thumb swipes over the head before her hand tightens, twists and sinks quickly back down.

My hands are twisting the sheets, and I know I'm seconds away from ripping them as her hold on me tightens. I growl, my head snapping back up to watch her as a possessive wave washes through me.

My eyes flit between her, her face, her body and her hand on my length. The view is so gorgeous, so erotic that I can't help myself.

"Mine," I growl and she smirks at me, licking her lips.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a handjob… I think… and if it is, then it's my first time writing it in such detail. How am I going, people?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	375. Chapter 375

"Yours."

Then she focuses back on my hardness, her hand moving faster, harder on me.

Minutes later, I'm seconds away from coming. I just need something… something more to make me fall over the edge.

Seeming to read that from me – something she's gotten quite good at, the little minx – she smirks and leans in.

Her hair makes a curtain around us, light streaming through to lighten her face. She's so beautiful up close and I lean in, inhaling her breath, to kiss her. Her hand twists and squeezes harder than ever before and I groan into her mouth, coming.

* * *

**... *pants***

**Nothing to say here.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	376. Chapter 376

"Thank you, my love," I purr in Bella's ear a few minutes later.

She looks into my eyes. She's now straddling me, her hair making a soft curtain around us. She's gorgeous and I know that doing that has made her want me… very much.

I can smell her everywhere, but my eyes are black because of the addictive smell of her desire.

"Edward," she whimpers.

I smirk, "Are you wet, love?"

Her answer is in the form of a whimper and I lick my lips before kissing her thoroughly. "Well then, my mate, I should rectify that, shouldn't I?"

* * *

**Am I sensing a Dirtyward somewhere? *smirks* I think I am!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	377. Chapter 377

Before she can say anything, I've flipped us both. Now that I'm lying between my legs, my length nestled directly against her wetness, I growl. It's all I can do to not take her this second.

We aren't ready for that.

_But perhaps_… I smirk slowly as the idea crosses my mind before turning my attention back on the beautiful girl below me.

"I can feel how much you want me, love," I whisper, leaning in closer to her. "Don't worry… I'll take care of that."

She whimpers and closes her eyes as I slither down her body.

I stop.

* * *

**... It's coming *giggles* literally.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	378. Chapter 378

I breathe in, growling at the heady, concentrated scent of her arousal. My mouth waters with venom and I lick my lips as I look at her. Her thighs are on either side of my head, her legs bent up at the knee.

I lean in closer and exhale, making Bella shudder and arch her back.

"Are you ready, my darling?" I whisper.

"Edward, please," she whimpers and I smile, leaning in.

My tongue touches her glistening folds and we both groan loudly.

* * *

**Pure smut is what I'm giving you today… you guys are lucky, y'know. Ten chapters of smut… Jesus Christ!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	379. Chapter 379

Her hands thread through my hair as I lap at her folds, sucking the wetness from her. I lean in closer, my fingers slipping up to circle her slit as I lick a line to her clit. Her body tenses and I feel her restraint as she stops herself from making a sound as I close my lips around her pleasure button, sucking softly.

"Don't hold back," I growl at her and she nods, panting. I suck harder on her clit, making her whimper.

My fingers stop and I gather her wetness, slowly pushing a finger into her blistering heat.

* * *

**;)**

**Need I say more? No? I thought so...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	380. Chapter 380

Thrusting the finger into her, her sounds grow louder. She begins to rock against my face and I growl and redouble my efforts. I so desperately want to taste her as she comes; it's all I can think about. Yes, it's a shame that I won't be able to see her face but god, just feeling and tasting her reaction will be enough.

More than worth it.

She comes minutes later, her back arching almost painfully. I groan at the taste of her on my tongue, tasting her, my fingers thrusting lazily now to bring her down from the high.

* * *

**And with that, I bid you goodnight. May you love these chapters and show me your love for them.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25 **

**PS - Tomorrow, I will try to update Above All Else. Sorry I've left it in the lurch... I was hoping to write the chapter, but other stories and school work took precedence... on Friday I got off school for two weeks so I'll have more time to write.**


	381. Chapter 381

"Thank you," I say a while later, my finger drawing lazy patterns on Edward's chest. I look up, propping myself up on his chest and see that he's watching me.

"What for?" He whispers, his hand, which is resting on my back, rubbing softly, fleetingly. It's like the touch of a feather and I shiver a little, my hands flat on his chest now.

"For… taking my mind off things," I say, blushing at the thought of just how he did that. "You always know exactly what I want and need and well, thank you."

He smiles, kissing me wordlessly.

* * *

**:)**

**Afternoon, ladies. I'm glad you all liked yesterday's chapters. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	382. Chapter 382

"We should get going," I say, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's lunchtime… I'm hungry and I need to call Dad to make sure Mum's not there. The last thing I need right now is to see her."

A few minutes later, we get up and get dressed for the day. Soft smiles and touches without words accompany us, making me feel grounded as my mind gets ready for what's to come.

Last night, Edward and Carlisle told me what to say. They knew I was nervous – that I still am – and they have endless patience.

* * *

**:)**

**I'm all smiles today... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	383. Chapter 383

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, as I nervously look out the car window.

Dad, true to his word, is the only one at home and I feel some of my nerves melting away.

"I think so," I say, taking deep breaths. Laughing nervously, I also say, "but I think I'm gonna be sick."

Edward takes me hand in his and I relax a little from his strong touch. I look into his eyes and calm more; there's nothing but love and support in his eyes – all I need to see.

Determination now heavy within me, I open the car door.

* * *

**Insecurities... insecurities... insecurities...**

**More to come, too. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	384. Chapter 384

Edward's there next to me as fast as humanly possible, and from his intimate but not overly intimate touches, I can tell that Dad's watching us. My eyes flash over to the living room window and I crack a small smile at the sight of Charlie's silhouette.

"You're coming with me, right?" I say, looking at Edward, biting my lip. "You're not leaving me alone for even a second?"

He turns to me, dropping the façade instantly. He takes my face in his hands and stares into my eyes. "I will be with you every step of the way, love."

* * *

**Ok... let's go. Next chapter we see what Edward thinks (through his words, mind you, we're in BPOV after all) Bella's feeling.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	385. Chapter 385

My breath hitches as Edward draws me near to him and I wrap my shaking arms around him.

"I'm sorry," I whimper, "I don't know what's going on."

"Hush, my mate," he whispers, a purr coming through in his voice. "Everything is alright; you're just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. Everything will be ok."

I nod and close my eyes, opening my mouth to suck in deep breaths. Edward's scent calms me significantly and in a few minutes time, I'm ready once again to get this over with. I know we don't have much time as it is.

* * *

**Ok, more much later.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	386. Chapter 386

"Bells, you alright?" Dad asks as Edward and I walk into the house. I nod at him as he pulls me into his arms. Wrapping my arms under his so my hands are resting on his shoulder blades I rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine," I whisper. "It's just so weird being here… it brings back memories, I guess, of… um…"

Dad stops me, rubbing my back. "It's alright. I get it."

I freeze when he says that and lean back. "Can I ask you about that?"

He sighs, nodding. "I guess this part was inevitable."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update the rest of the BPOV chapters! I had already written these chapters so I think I thought that I'd uploaded them already.**

**Either way, I'm really sorry.**

**Now, I wanted to ask you a question... and it's ok, you can be honest. Which drabble do you prefer? HtSaL or this one? I prefer this one... I can't even read HtSaL without cringing or laughing at how bad it is. Reading it, I'm just shocked that you all read it, tbh!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	387. Chapter 387

"I went through the same thing, Bells," he says. "You know that my relationship with my parents wasn't all that good, but you never knew why. It's… I'm… I found my father in bed with another woman a few weeks before I found my mother in bed with another man."

I blanch, feeling sick. "Both of them? Did they… know?"

He nods, shrugging, "yeah, they did and they didn't care. They said that it was because of me… they said that having a child had ruined the romance, y'know?"

I nod, tears welling in my eyes.

_I do know_.

* * *

**:(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	388. Chapter 388

"Stop," he orders softly, a bushy eyebrow rising. "You know, Bella, I used to think that it _was _my fault that my parents cheated on each other. But it wasn't; I figured that out eventually. I know that you think this is your fault, but let me tell you that it isn't. It's normal to feel that way, but it's not the truth. No matter what Renée says, it is _not _the truth, you hear me?"

I nod, sniffling. "I know, Daddy… I do know… it just… it just fits, you know? If I'd never been born…" I trail off.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Gotta love Charlie... esp. in the next chapter... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	389. Chapter 389

"If you'd never been born Renée still would have cheated and that young man there–" he points at Edward, making my eyes flash to him. He's frowning gravely and I can tell that he's thinking of what life would be for him if I didn't exist. My hand immediately finds his and he looks at me, anguish deep in his eyes. "That young man," Dad repeats, "would not have found the love of his life. He'd probably live half the life he can and will with you."

I smile, nodding, as I look into Edward's eyes, communicating only love.

* * *

**Go Charlie!**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	390. Chapter 390

"Now," Dad says after a few tension-filled minutes. "What did you want to talk about? I know for a fact that you're not ready to be back here, so it can't be that. Come on, Bells, spit it out; I won't bite."

I crack a smile at that, looking away and down. This is where it gets tricky. "Dad, I… um… shit, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Just tell me, Bells. I need to know so I can help you," Dad says, leaning closer.

"Mum is trying to get sole custody of me without your knowledge."

* * *

**... blunt and straight to the point.**

**When we return, *newsreader voice* Edward's POV begins!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	391. Chapter 391

"Mum is trying to get sole custody of me without your knowledge."

Charlie freezes when he hears Bella's words. I frown slightly, leaning in and swallowing as I try to make sense of his thoughts. Reading this man has never been easy, but right now I know that Bella needs to know how her father is feeling.

This was our agreement, after all.

"Edward?" She whispers, and I hold up a finger. I barely see her nod before I'm fully focusing on Charlie once again.

Now, however, his mind is clearer to read and I acknowledge that he's extremely angry.

* * *

**Alright, we're all caught up on the chapters that I owe you... now for the chapters that are actually due today!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	392. Chapter 392

It seems that whenever I am able to read Charlie's mind, it is when he's feeling very powerful emotions.

Such as now, for instance, his thoughts are loud and clear – emphasis on _loud_.

My hand tightens around Bella's and her head shoots up and around to look at me.

"Edward?" She whispers again just as Charlie finally bursts.

"That damn, scheming bitch," he growls. His hands fly to his head as he rubs his face. "I can't believe the nerve of her!"

"Daddy," Bella whispers, getting up and quickly running to her father and she throws herself at his shaking form.

* * *

**Sorry for the swearing-in-front-of-daughter Charlie, but I think in this instance, it's a bit more realistic, don't you? Given the circumstances… I mean, his cheating bitch of a wife is threatening to take his daughter away from him.**

**And he doesn't even know what lengths she'll go to yet.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	393. Chapter 393

When Charlie's once again calm, Bella sits with him. I watch her, ready to help as she tells him everything.

The information takes its toll on him as he listens, but I know that he won't let this happen. His thoughts show his headstrong determination to make sure he is not separated from his daughter.

When everything is out in the open, we sit there in silence – all three of us – as Charlie thinks everything over.

And when he looks up at me, all I see is a sharp resolve and a man ready to do anything for his child.

* * *

***Charlie love***

**...**

***Charlie swoon***

**... I think I fainted.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	394. Chapter 394

"Well, this isn't happening," Charlie says gruffly, standing up. "And there's definitely a lot to work through and sort out, but unfortunately, our time is up." He smiles sweetly at his daughter, "Bells, honey, I know you don't want to see your mother, so it's probably best that you go back to the Cullen house now with Edward."

She nods and gets up, grabbing all her things and stuffing them in her bag. As she does so, Charlie comes up to me.

"Call me later tonight, Edward," he says and I nod at him, swallowing. He smiles, "Attaboy, get going."

* * *

**I'm not actually sure if you guys have the term "attaboy" but to save you all some confusion if you don't, "attaboy" is said to praise a younger man than the person who is speaking it. It's a way to say "good boy" or "you're doing a damn fine job". There's also an "attagirl" for the girls.**

**Just a random lesson in Aussie terminology for ya! ;D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	395. Chapter 395

Later that night when Bella's asleep, I manage to call Charlie.

It's in the phone call that he tells me what he thinks would be best for the whole situation. He tells me exactly what he's going to do and to say I'm surprised is an understatement; I never knew Charlie had it in him, to be honest.

It's also during the phone call that he asks me – demands, really – that I not tell Bella a thing.

It'll definitely be hard – vampires aren't good at lying to their mates, after all – but I know I have to do my best.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you think this was a little rushed, but some of you have told me that I should get this story going a little more and pick up the pace. To do that, I think the only thing I can do is not go into so much detail in everything - especially if it's gonna be covered in as much detail as this chapter and Charlie's plan will later on!**

**Anyways, enough from me... **

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - See you tomorrow!**


	396. Chapter 396

It's with that thought that I decide to pay Carlisle a visit.

He tells me to come in even before I stop in front of his office door. When I open the door and wordlessly walk forward to sit down, he studies me before sighing and giving up.

"What's the matter?" He asks, a curious smile donning his face.

"Charlie wants me to keep what he plans on doing about this whole situation a secret from Bella."

"Ah," is Carlisle's flat response. "Well, given the nature of vampiric mating, that's not going to be easy, is it?"

"It won't, no."

* * *

**Morning!**

**Thanks for all the love you've been giving me! I'm very pleasantly surprised - please keep it up!**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	397. Chapter 397

"What is your main concern?" He asks me. I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles, "besides the fact that you can't possibly keep anything a secret from your mate for long."

"I'm worried that – given Bella's current position and everything she's seen and been through – if I keep this from her, trust between us will become an issue."

"Yes, well that's definitely a problem." Carlisle says thoughtfully. "What about the actually plan itself?" He asks suddenly, frowning in concentration. "Do you think there's a particular reason why Charlie doesn't want Bella knowing?"

I shrug, "How would I know?"

His eyebrows rise.

* * *

**...**

**I'll see you later! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	398. Chapter 398

I sigh. I had hoped that I wouldn't need to divulge this little piece of information, but it seems inevitable now. "I cannot get a good read on Charlie Swan's thoughts _unless _he is feeling a very strong emotion… such as anger."

Carlisle looks at me, "what if it's a strong thought without strong emotion?"

I shake my head, "if there's no strong emotion, the thought it harder to read – no matter how patient the damned thought is."

His lips purse, twitching as if he's trying hard to not laugh; finally, he gives up. "You actually sound like a teenager."

* * *

**The reason why I'm updating is because one of my readers asked how I am. I am actually sick at the moment and I've got to study for exams that are coming up in, like, six weeks.**

**Fun…**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	399. Chapter 399

I smile a little and Carlisle chuckles. "I like it. It's how it should be."

I laugh, but otherwise say nothing in return. "What should I do, Carlisle? I can't… if Bella finds out that I'm hiding this from her… especially after everything she's been through lately… it won't end well. She's already having problems trusting others and herself because of her mother's cheating and I don't want this to maim our relationship."

Carlisle sits there for the next few minutes, brow furrowed. Finally, he sighs, his eyes sliding up to mine. "Her father was adamant that she not know?"

* * *

**...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	400. Chapter 400

I nod, frowning. "I can't do it… I just… I just can't, Carlisle. If Bella were to find out…"

He nods, "I know, son, I know." He relaxes out of his tense position, smiling as he stands up. He puts his palm on my shoulder, looking down at me. "I can't help you on this one, son. It's up to you; her father is really adamant about it, but you're her mate. You know what you're doing… and I think you'll just have to assess the situation."

I nod and thanking him. With Bella asleep, I head out to hunt.

* * *

**I know, none of the "something-hundred" chapters are all that important.**

**What do you guys think Edward should do?**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow**

**bexie25**


	401. Chapter 401

The next few days that follow, Edward seems a little more… distant… than usual. From the constant 'deep-in-thought' look on his face, I'm sure it's just because he's thinking about something that's troubling him… but what?

And why wouldn't he tell me?

It's getting to the stage where even others at school notice and if Edward can't hear the whispers, then I certainly fucking can.

In fact, in trig they get so bad that I have to fake being sick to get out of there. Running down the hall, crying and sniffling all the way, I race to the car.

* * *

**Morning!**

**It might seem a little childish, but remember what Bella's going through… and now she's not sure about Edward.**

**Don't worry, it will be fixed. I promise.**

**Oh, and interesting reactions and thoughts on what Edward should do. They were pretty diverse; some said he should only say something if – and not much at that – if Bella asks. Some said that he should tell Charlie he couldn't keep the secret and some said he should just ignore Charlie and tell Bella.**

**Of course it's not that simple… our Edward is a classic over-thinker. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	402. Chapter 402

As soon as I make it to Edward's car, I crouch down on the side facing the woods so no one sees me. I take deep breaths – well, as deep as I can – as I try to calm myself, but it doesn't really work out all that well.

If I had been paying attention, I would have heard Edward's approach. I would have heard him and I would have been able to get away from him… or maybe not.

But suddenly, I'm in Edward's arms and his attention is all on me… and all I can hear are five words.

* * *

**What would they be?**

**Later!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	403. Chapter 403

He seems to know exactly what's wrong, what I'm feeling and why because the five words that he repeats over and over again are simple… but they're all I need.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

He pulls me into his arms and I straddle him, my arms wrapping so tightly around him that the knuckles are white. As I cry in his arms, he rocks me, hushing me and telling me just those five words over and over again.

And then, I stop crying. I look up at him with sad eyes and say just one painful, imploring word.

"Why?"

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'm rushing these off because I need to go meet my father.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	404. Chapter 404

He sighs, hunching against the car. He searches my eyes before swallowing. "Your father… he has plans of his own and he doesn't want you to know them. He told me and I have been deep in thought about it ever since because I'm warring with myself. On one hand, I know I need to tell you. I know that if I don't, you won't be able to trust me… I just don't want you to feel more pain."

He sighs, his eyes following his fingers as they ghost over my skin.

"But I only hurt you more," he whispers.

* * *

**One more for today coming right now.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	405. Chapter 405

I close my eyes, squeezing them shut as my breath hitches. I lean my forehead against his and whisper, "It's ok. At least I know the whispers around the school don't have anything going for them."

He pulls back, confused and my eyes widen.

"Wow, you must have really been thinking hard if you didn't notice all the whispers – and I'm sure _thoughts_ - that have surfaced around the school the past few days… what with you ignoring me and everything."

He hisses at my casual wording of 'ignoring' but otherwise says nothing. Then, his eyes widen and he gasps.

* * *

**Think he gets it yet?**

**See you tomorrow... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	406. Chapter 406

I don't know what he's still hearing or what he's heard just now, but suddenly a possessive, angry growl is ripping from his chest. Because he's holding me against him, the growl that makes his chest vibrate resonates through me and I quickly relax in his arms.

I gasp when he grasps my face and kisses me forceful. I moan, my hands flying up to his hair.

This kiss tells me everything I need to know; he loves me, he's sorry, he understands and he won't leave me feeling like that again.

And… those rumours will never come to fruition.

* * *

**Good afternoon readers!**

_**I'm a Girl with Power **_**readers I want to give you two chapters so no chapter this week and a double posting next week.**

**Also, we're just a few reviews shy of 1900 reviews... think we can get there on the next two chapters?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	407. Chapter 407

"I love you," Edward growls against my lips as we sit there, wrapped around each other, utterly breathless. "I love you and I won't ever want another."

"I know that," I whisper, looking up at him as I blink back tears. "It's just that you were so distant and you wouldn't tell me what was going on… and then with everything that's going on it just scared me. Edward, you have no idea how hard it is to hear rumours about the man I love – whilst all the evidence is in front of me – being with other women. It's horrible."

* * *

**I feel bad for Bella. **

**More later on this afternoon and yes - you will get an Obsessions and Confessions chapter tonight!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	408. Chapter 408

"What do you mean 'evidence'?" Edward asks me suddenly, pulling back to look at me.

I blush, looking down. "Well, we haven't _done_ _that_ and you told me that vampires usually mate pretty quickly after they find their mate. Then there's the way you've been acting about it, too…"

He frowns. "What do you mean, love? I don't understand."

I huff, "yes, we've been practicing and it's been… amazing, Edward but I want more. I want all of you," I say, sneaking my hand under his shirt, refusing to look at him.

"Ah," Edward says.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

**Hey, hey!**

**So, I just updated Obsessions and confessions (here's the summary): **When witch Bella meets actor Edward Masen in LA whilst on a vacation with friends, their relationship moves fast. After Edward confesses his love for Bella - after only a few days - a strange sense of deja vu comes over her and she can't explain it. She's hit with the feeling that she's repeating what's already happened... so why doesn't she remember?

**... anyways, that's just been updated so I'm now here to give you the last three for tonight.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	409. Chapter 409

"Love, I think what's really going on here is a lack of communication," he says softly. "I love you and I want you more than anything… but I'm scared."

His pained whisper catches me by surprise and my eyes fly open as I look up at him. "You're scared? Edward, so am I… I'm pretty sure that's natural but every time I feel that fear, I tell myself not to feel that way. We belong to and with each other because we are mates, Edward. This isn't by _chance_ – its _fate_. Nothing about our relationship _is_, you should know that."

* * *

**:) PROGRESS!**

**Go Bella!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	410. Chapter 410

Edward smiles, cupping my cheek and I lean into his touch, humming. "You really are smart, you know that? It's one of the things I love most about you."

I beg him, "then show me."

"I will, I swear," he says, sighing. "I just want it to be romantic."

I laugh, "Edward, I hardly think any vampire mating couples first time is romantic."

"No, it isn't," he agrees. "But I want ours to be. You deserve that much."

"I don't need that," I disagree passionately. "And I don't want it; all I need and want is _you_. All. Of. _You_."

* * *

**... sweetness :)**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that now that's been talked about, it will be coming up... verrry soon, in fact. I'm sorry it hasn't earlier, it was just really hard to fit it in because I had been hoping that this wouldn't be so long as HtSaL, but I suppose that was inevitable.**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow with EPOV!**

**bexie25**


	411. Chapter 411

I cock my head to the side before another word transpires between us. Alice's thoughts are now at the forefront of my mind; she warns me that the bell is going… and we have things to take care of.

I smile down at Bella, making the decision to thank Alice, who laughs and mentally tells me _you're welcome_. I kiss Bella's lips once more, standing up. I offer my hand to Bella, who smiles and takes my hand without hesitation.

We hug each other, relaxing and simply breathing, content again. We feel a new level of trust there between us.

* * *

**Hello**

**Sorry for the late updating - I've been pretty darn busy and out all day!**

**Now, don't worry. I haven't forgotten that oneshot of Charlie. I'm writing it now and hopefully it'll be up tomorrow... BUT before that, I have to finish the new _My Saviour _chapter which is also due tonight. :D**

**I'll comment about the Charlie oneshot/outtake when it's up. I already have a few ideas for titles bouncing around in my head...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	412. Chapter 412

"Alice just informed me that, because you ran out of class claiming to need to go to the health centre, we'd better go there; class is nearly finished."

Bella sighs and I can hear utter disappointment. I smile and kiss her lips again just for the sake of it but also needing her touch. The past few days I'd been so focused on my thoughts that I had neglected her and I feel the need now to be as close to her as possible.

The feeling is most certainly mutual, for we walk, my arm around Bella's waist, hands entwined.

* * *

***sweetward sigh***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	413. Chapter 413

"Edward," she whispers softly as we near the health centre. I immediately stop, hearing her trepidation and I wrap my arms fully around her waist, leaning my forehead against hers.

"What is it, my love?" I whisper back softly, looking into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

She bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you beforehand and… I know how hard this has all been on you. I just… I feel like everything is falling apart now and I can't stop it. Only a few weeks ago, they were kissing on couch and now…"

I hush her.

* * *

**... oh dear. It's all coming out now. Be prepared for some talking and ranting. :D**

**And a few thoughts and lines from this actually came from a chapter that I had written back at the beginning of the story. It was to be posted around this time, but it ended up coming up now... so...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	414. Chapter 414

"No," she whimpers, gripping my shirt desperately. "I need to… I have to get it out; I need to get it into my head that this is real, that it won't change. I'm not dreaming… but… why would they go through that? Why would mum pretend so much – live a lie for eighteen years? And why would it fall apart _now_?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," I say soothingly, rubbing her back. "But… we can get those answers for you. When you're ready to hear them, we will."

"I just," she cries into my chest. "I just want my family back."

* * *

***Pouts and cries***

**So sad! But in a weird way, I think this is progress... don't you?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	415. Chapter 415

"Why do I get my happy ending when my father doesn't?" She asks, and I hate the fact that I can't answer any of these questions for her. I can't… I can't help her in the real way that she needs – answers to questions that are buried deep within her. "My father has lived this life believing that my mother loved him. That was how he spent nearly twenty years of his life – he knows no other way. And that's that _bitch's _fault!"

Grief changes to anger in a second and I hold her all the tighter, wanting her calm.

* * *

**And that's all the chapters for tonight from Edward... tomorrow... more Edward. :D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	416. Chapter 416

Eventually, she calms down enough and we walk into the office of the health centre. The nurse looks up upon our entry, sending us a questioning glance. I ignore it as I sit Bella down on a chair close by before walking to the nurse who is still watching us.

"Hello," I say, leaning forward. The nurse's eyes widen, but that's as far as I am willing to acknowledge as I continue. "My girlfriend, Bella, ran out of class because she felt sick."

The woman nods, and within five minutes, we've got the slip and we walk out of there.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I wanted Charlie's outtake done before I continued with this baby. It just took a little longer than I expected, given the fact that I had community service.**

**Anyways. It's up now - it's called _False Truths. _Please read it and review it.**

**Just as you read and review this chapter,**

**bexie25**


	417. Chapter 417

The bell has already gone, so we go directly to the cafeteria. My arm is firmly wrapped around my Bella's waist and hers, mine.

We smile happily when others look at us, surprised.

I smile wider as I read their minds, content that they are taking into account that the malicious rumours that apparently Lauren and Jessica had generated were obvious fictitious.

We wait in the line for food and Bella doesn't even struggle as I buy her lunch for her.

But today, instead of walking to the table where our family is, I steer her toward an isolated one.

* * *

**Fluff and sweetness is up ahead and to be frank, I think they both deserve it, don't you?**

**So, here's the rest of EPOV in one go. I'll be back soon with Bella's first 5 chapters, which'll also be uploaded in one go.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - Just now, I have seen the end of this fic. I haven't written it yet, and we have a little to go right now, but I just thought I'd tell you that I've seen the light.**

**Question is, do you want an epilogue or two at the end like in HtSaL?**


	418. Chapter 418

"What's going on? What are you up to?" She asks as she sits down.

I sit down opposite her, smiling at her, my eyes searching her face, studying her. My frozen, dead heart warms when I see for myself how happy she is. Gone is the sad, defeated look that I'd seen in her eyes not half an hour ago and as I take her hand in mine, kissing it, she giggles.

"I love you," I say softly, shrugging. "And I wanted you for myself today."

She beams at me, leaning over the table and we share a soft kiss.

* * *

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	419. Chapter 419

"I love you, too," she whispers as she leans back, looking at the tray of food before her. "And just how are we going to pretend that this… this _mountain_ of food... is for both of us?"

I smirk at her, giving her the smile she loves the most. "Simple, my darling; you shall eat it, and I shall pretend to eat it."

She narrows her eyes at me playfully, pursing her lips. "Well, I guess that'll just have to work, then… but I'm curious… are you really going to use your natural speed in a room full of students?"

* * *

**Cheeky, cheeky fun! But these guys really deserve it, don't they?**

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	420. Chapter 420

"Yes, I am," I breathe.

Her eyes close as her lips part when my breath hits her. She breathes it in, moaning just slightly – to which I growl – and her tongue wets her lips.

"Dammit, Bella," I groan, swallowing as I watch her, trying to ignore my body's reactions.

She giggles, opening her eyes, humming as her cheeks flush. She's so beautiful, and the words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"I want to take you out tonight," I say softly, "away from everything… to our meadow. I want to take you there and make love to you."

* * *

**Well that was blunt of him.**

**How do you think Bella will relax, people?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	421. Chapter 421

I drop the slice of pizza that I'd been about to eat, my eyes darting to his face. Instantly, my body flushes and I know that right now, all I want is to be with Edward at the meadow.

But… there's also a certain amount of nervousness. With everything that's going on, is Edward really going to want to do that? And… and more important, is he just saying this because of what I'd said back at the car?

These were things that I need clarification on. And so, as I swallow, looking carefully at him, I study him thoroughly.

* * *

**Here's Bella's five chapters for today. Hope you agree with her reaction.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	422. Chapter 422

"Do you really mean that?" I mumble, thankful that he can hear it as I look down at the table. There's no way in fuck that I could possibly think about meeting his eyes.

Edward will have none of that though. He reaches for my hand, holding it firmly but sweetly in his as he asks in a gentle voice, "What do you mean, love?"

A huff of air leaves me before I look at him. "Do you really want this, Edward?" I whisper, biting my lip nervously. "Or are you just saying this because of what I said earlier?"

* * *

**BTW, I'm glad that those who've read Charlie's POV outtake liked it. I'm not sure if there'll be another and if there is, I'll let you know.**

**Now, onto what Edward says.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	423. Chapter 423

His gaze softens, smoulders, his eyes lighting with understanding. He leans forward, looking deep into my eyes as he says, "I want this and I want you more than anything in the world. I want to make love to you, to cherish you and show you just how much I love you. I _also _want to fully claim you as mine."

I moan at his words, needing nothing more to be able to relax. I can hear, feel and see the sincerity he's trying to show me and I look at him, wordlessly telling him how much I love him.

* * *

**Sweet, sexyward. Gotta love him.**

**I think I'd react the exact same way Bella did. What about you?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	424. Chapter 424

We finish the rest of our lunch in relative silence, but its heavy with nervousness. To know that tonight, I will be with Edward and we will come together in _that _way was so unnerving, exciting and amazing at the same time that I'm let a little… frazzled, to be honest.

Alice winks at me on the way out, then looks at Edward pointedly. I see him nod from the corner of my eye, and my curiosity peaks.

"Edward," I say as we walk to Biology. "What was Alice going on about?"

He smiles, "she's going to help set up."

* * *

**Good ole' Alice, of course she'll lend a hand!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	425. Chapter 425

"So…" I say, super confused as I look up at him.

He chuckles and kisses my nose, "I want to give you everything, Bella. I want… I want the night to be special, and memorable, and full or romance. It's… a mate's need, to show his mate that she is cherished, loved and honoured. I cannot wait to be with you in that way, but I want it to be, as I said, special."

I smile up at him, trying to control myself as my eyes well up. My mate is the most beautiful man there is.

"I love you."

* * *

**Who said it?**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow. If you haven't checked out Charlie's POV yet, then I really hope you do. **

**bexie25**


	426. Chapter 426

He smiles at me, his smile so beautiful that its almost blinding as he responds as he always does. "I love you, too."

It is at this time that we arrive at the reasonably empty classroom and we quickly make our way to our table. I lean against him as we sit down, waiting for the teacher. We ignore the other students as they come in, but they do not ignore us.

I huff as I eye Jessica and her bitch Lauren, watching us, glaring at us.

Edward kisses my forehead, telling me that he loves me and I smile.

* * *

**Afternoon ladies!**

**Thanks for the response to Charlie's outtake. I'm glad you all liked it and thought he was a strong, realistic character. I wasn't too sure about it because I've never been in his situation but in the end his chapter took only half an hour/forty five minutes to write.**

**In fact, he didn't want to shut up!**

**I'm not sure if I'll add another chapter, but if I do, that's the only amount of chapters there'll be. One more chapter.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	427. Chapter 427

Biology is good and uneventful. The entire time, Edward and I are holding hands or touching in some way and I love it, I love every single second of it.

When it's time for gym, however, I groan. It's one of the only classes that we are separated in, the only other being trig and I just know that shit will go down went it comes to Lauren and Jessica.

Edward hugs me and kisses me quickly at the door to the changing rooms before leaving and my eyes follow him till he's out of sight.

Sluggishly, I get changed.

* * *

**:D**

**There's the second chapter for today. More later!**

**Please review **

**bexie25**


	428. Chapter 428

When I'm changed, I head down and thank god that the teacher is late. Sitting down on one of the bleachers, I'm in my own world for a while until I hear someone sitting down next to me.

"What have you done to him?" Lauren says and I groan internally, closing my eyes to avoid getting pissed off too quickly.

Smugly, I answer, "What do you mean, Lauren? Are you referring to the fact that Edward loves me and can't stand the sight of you?"

She screeches, jolting up out of the seat, effectively ending the conversation.

I grin, sighing.

* * *

**Go Bella! She handled those two well, didn't she?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	429. Chapter 429

She and Jessica leave me alone for the rest of the class.

In the meantime, I grin as my eyes land on Angela and she nods, winking. Coming over to me, she says, "partner?"

I nod, "thank you," I say gratefully. Angela and I only did this on lonely days when we were desperate. We're both the more… silent type and so we prefer to be alone – or together, just the two of us – than in large groups.

She shrugs, "no problem. You look like you've had a tough day."

I laugh, "I was."

She smirks at me, immediately understanding.

* * *

**Alright, one more later tonight.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	430. Chapter 430

"What was going on with Edward, by the way?" She asks as we grab our rackets, this time for badminton.

I sigh, "Edward's had a lot on his mind lately and he was just thinking really hard. That's all, nothing more… besides, he's a total over-thinker."

Angela smiles at me, her happiness for me twinkling in her eyes. "You're really happy, aren't you? And you obviously love each other."

I smile, "he's like nothing else in this world, Ange. He's… he's perfect."

She bumps my shoulder, "for you, I'm sure he is. Now, come on, better get a move on."

* * *

**So, I'm giving you this chapter early because... firstly...**

**WE REACHED OVER 2000 REVIEWS!**

**And secondly, I wanted to ask you all a favour.**

**There's this story from a person that I'd like you all to take a look at and throw in some reviews. It's short, eleven chapters and all done. It's really good and I'll give you the link and everything. Please do read and review this.**

**It's called _Bell-Napped _by Cullen Vamps.**

**Summary: Bella took off with Victoria but why? Bella changes Victoria for the good then turns on her. Now after all this time will Bella ever get back to Edward?**

**Link: www . fanfiction s/8567634/1/**

**She's got 12 reviews... 11 of them from me.**

**Please do go check it... and of course, review this chapter.**

**I'll see you all tomorrow! :D**

**bexie25**


	431. Chapter 431

I smile as I watch Bella expertly and confidently take care of Lauren and Jessica. With part of my mind still monitoring her talk with Angela, the other part of my brain's concentrating somewhat on my present class.

I sigh and Emmett, noticing this, looks over. _Everything ok there, Ed?_

For once I don't react to the irritating nicknames. I smile faintly and nod. _The only thing that is wrong is the distance between my mate and I at this point in time_, I think but I can hardly say this.

I count the seconds till the end of class.

* * *

**:D**

**Hello everyone**

**So, I spent four hours with the help of my tutor-friend writing a practice essay for my exam coming up. Fun...**

**What do you think is going on with Edward? He seems a little more... well, I'm sure you get it. **

**If you don't, you will soon. :D**

**Anyways, please review**

**bexie25**


	432. Chapter 432

When class _does _finally conclude, I get up without a word. Some part of me – and I have no idea which part – needs to be with my mate again, breathing in her scent… seeing her with my own eyes. Emmett leaves me be, but I can tell that he's worried and I feel guilty.

But I can't stop this need to be with my Bella. It's… it's as if this past week and all that has happened today – what is happening later _tonight_ – has done something, unleashed some part of me that had not been released yet.

I _feel_ her.

* * *

**Hmm... needy, sensitive... what's going on?**

**He feels her? What do you think that means?**

**(Yes, I'm fully of questions tonight!)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	433. Chapter 433

I _ache_ for her. My entire being is _aching _for Bella and I have no idea why it is happening or how to stop it. My arms are itching to just take her into their confines and never let her go.

It's madness. But I just… for the life of me, there's nothing I need more.

As the door of the changing room, my body reacts.

When our eyes connect, Bella gasps and her conversation with Angela abruptly ends. She walks to me and I nearly groan as every single cell in my body – dead, frozen cells – feel her approach.

* * *

**...**

**No comment.**

**What do you think is happening? **

**Let's gather more info/evidence, shall we?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	434. Chapter 434

"Edward, baby, what's wrong?" She whispers as she grasps my face in her hands and my eyes close at the feeling of the humming, thriving electricity that races through my body.

Bella gasps and my eyes fly open. As our eyes connect, some sort of connection, some sort of understanding rushes from me to her.

And then I realise what this is, what's happening.

Carlisle had described it when he'd first decided to mate with Esme – though I did not want to know the details – and it is something that he knows every mated couple feels.

But what is it?

* * *

**Yes... what is it?**

**What do you think, guys?**

**And why do you think they weren't feeling it before?**

**One more later**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	435. Chapter 435

"Edward?" Bella whispers again and we both swallow, but for different reasons.

She swallows because she is now feeling what I have been, and I swallow because of what the sound of my name from her lips does to me. I shake my head and we walk away, my arm wrapping tightly but not too tightly around her waist.

Without a word, we leave the school and go straight home. I need to speak with Carlisle and I ask if Bella wants to join us. When she says yes, I immediately – desperately – call Carlisle and he tells me he's waiting.

* * *

**This was/is the last one for tonight.**

**I'll see you all tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	436. Chapter 436

Soon, we arrive and I help Bella quickly out of the car before racing up to Carlisle's office. I still can't explain what I am feeling – or rather, what _we _are feeling, because I know that Bella feels it too – and I know that Carlisle has the answers.

"Edward?" He says as soon as I'm at his door. "Come in."

I do and we quickly sit down in front of him. For whatever reason, the proximity between my mate and I is not enough. I whimper when she sits in the chair beside me, pulling her wordlessly onto my lap.

* * *

**Go on. Do it. Throw those figurative objects at me in disgust for being so late with these chapters.**

**I'm giving you ten tonight, and then ten tomorrow and then we'll be right... right?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	437. Chapter 437

When I look at my adoptive father, the only expression I am met with is a frown. I can see in his eyes – and his mind – that he's studying us and I hear what he picks up on.

"Is everything alright?" He asks carefully, looking between Bella and me.

"That's what I'm not sure about, Carlisle," I say honestly, pulling Bella back against me tighter. "I-we–"

Bella seems to understand my problem – or at least the part where I cannot speak – and takes over for me. "Ever since we decided to make love, Edward's been… clingy and well, like this."

* * *

**Actually, I'm not sure. Someone do the maths for me, I'm too tired! I think I'll owe you another ten, right? For tonight's and tomorrow's ten chapters?**

**Because... alright, let's break this down. You got your chapters on the 3rd. Tonight I'm giving you the chapters for the 4th and the 5th. Tomorrow, it's the chapters for yesterday and today... and then on the 9th, I'll have to give you the chapters for tomorrow and that day... right?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	438. Chapter 438

"And he thinks I know what is happening?" Carlisle finishes for her and Bella and I nod. He smiles briefly, "well, you were definitely correct, Edward. What you are experiencing now is merely what every mated couple feels when they begin to let go. Most couples feel it instantly and I'm sure to a certain extent you have, but then again, most couples don't have the amount of control that you too do or are made up of a vampire and human match."

"So… are you saying that all we're feeling now is… what?" Bella questions him, thoroughly, utterly confused.

* * *

**Are you confused? That's ok - Carlisle explains next chapter.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	439. Chapter 439

Carlisle chuckles as he walks forward. He leans against the desk, crossing his arms as he shrugs. "It's completely normal. You are both feeling the urges to claim and possess and be intimate with each other. There's nothing wrong with that; it's perfectly normal and natural. Just… let it happen."

Assured that everything's ok, Bella and I get up. We quickly thank Carlisle before leaving the room in a rush. We run down the stairs and outside to the car, jumping in.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks and I can't look at her as I answer.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**Alrighty, we're taking a break in updates for a little while so I can write the next five. Then I'll give you the next four... then a break... and then the final 2 for tonight.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	440. Chapter 440

The drive to Bella's surprise – that really isn't that much of a surprise to begin with – is silent, but comfortable. The radio is on and we listen to the older music that plays. I steer the car with my right hand, holding both of Bella's hands in my left.

"Edward," she whimpers when the car stops. Just the sound of her voice… saying my name like that… does things to me and I growl, forcing myself out of the car. I race at my natural speed around to Bella's side, wrenching the door open.

I fall to my knees, shaking.

* * *

**Things are intensifying! ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	441. Chapter 441

I gasp as Edward falls to his knees beside me. Grasping his face in my hands – and shamelessly whimpering at the electricity that shoots up my arm – I lean my forehead against his. My panting bursts of air are funnily enough in time with his and our eyes connect.

"Are you ok?" I breathe.

He squeezes his eyes closed. "I need you. I love you… I need you, Bella."

I moan as he moans, my fingers weaving through his hair and tugging. He growls, tugging me out of the car and into his arms – I'd already undone my seatbelt – swiftly.

* * *

**I have nothing to say here. 0_o**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	442. Chapter 442

"Edward," I whisper against his neck and he shivers. "Edward," I say stronger, trying to make him concentrate. "Take me to that meadow. Now."

"Your wish is my command, my sweet girl," he whispers. In a flash, the car is locked and secure and we're now flying through the forest. I close my eyes, breathing in and out rhythmically, waiting for us to just… get there.

Finally, we arrive – a fact I only know because Edward slows down before gradually stopping and the wind lessens. Edward's hand on the back of my head strokes my hair and I relax totally.

* * *

**;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	443. Chapter 443

"We're here, sweet girl," he whispers though I know he already knows. Slowly, I loosen my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and he helps me down. Our eyes connect as we once again make an effort to get closer to one another. It's like we're magnets or something, but one thing is for sure…

I cannot let him go.

"I love you," I whisper, the words forming and pouring out of my lips with ease.

He smiles faintly, his eyes closing. "I love you, too." And then he releases all of me but my hand. "Come."

* * *

**Two more to come... later,**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	444. Chapter 444

As Edward pulls me further into the meadow, I look around and gasp.

The meadow is alight with cute little twinkling lights. Of course, because it's still sunny and the sun hasn't set yet, you can't see its true beauty but I just know it'll be perfect. There's a beautiful, soft, plush rug that stretches far and on top of that is a picnic basket.

There are pillows and sheets, telling me we'll stay out here tonight and I can't wait.

Edward stops me, sitting down in front of me. I giggle as he pulls me down onto his lap.

* * *

**Alright, this one and the next and then bye bye for tonight.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	445. Chapter 445

Our eyes connect as our bodies make impact. As if by instinct – and perhaps it is – my arms and legs wrap around him and we shuffle closes, our bodies pressing against each other, needing more.

We breathe deep, mingling, shared breaths, our eyes closed. For a period of time we simply sit there, feeling each other in our arms. It calms us, relaxing us to a point of serenity that neither of us has ever felt before.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He whispers and I smile, tasting his breath on my lips.

"A little, yeah," I whisper back, eyes opening.

* * *

**PICNIC! It's not all about the sexing... he wants to pamper her, too.**

**;)**

**I'll see you tomorrow, guys!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	446. Chapter 446

He smiles a tooth grin at me, his eyes sparkling with the majestic depth of his emotions. "Good," he whispers, reaching over to his left and my eyes travel up his arm slowly as I look out to what he's reaching for.

"There's some fruit and sandwiches, all your favourites… but I was thinking strawberries first?" He murmurs and I swallow, nodding.

"Sounds good," I say, biting my lip. At this point, I'm really hoping that my stomach doesn't reveal how hungry I am.

But then it does and I glare down at it, thinking just one, grumbling word.

_Traitor._

* * *

**Hello**

**So... ten chapters coming your way tonight...**

***giggles when reading the chapter over***

**What do you think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	447. Chapter 447

Edward chuckles but says nothing as he opens the plastic container of strawberries with one hand. I giggle a little and reach my hand in, snatching a strawberry as soon as I can. Edward smiles at me, watching me – or rather, my lips – intently as I bite into the strawberry.

They taste so good that all I can do is moan. I'm instantly blushing, mortified and embarrassed beyond belief but when I feel Edward shuffle uncomfortably, his hardening length grazing against my core, my confidence grows. I moan again, forcing myself down on him, grinding, my breath catching.

Edward growls.

* * *

**Sweet cuteness (and, to be blunt, sexiness) coming your way... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	448. Chapter 448

"Bella, love," he gasps, grasping my hips, halting my movements and I whimper, shamelessly needy. "You are making it exceedingly hard for me."

I giggle, biting my lip. "That's the point, right?"

He growls under his breath and I bite my lip harder to keep the giggle in. I succeed and Edward looks into my eyes, his dark eyes piercing through mine and I nearly shiver from want. He smirks devilishly, licking his bottom lip. "The point of this, my darling, is for me to court you. I want to love and cherish you … _before_ I make you mine."

* * *

**Oh dear god, his words. He surprised me tonight... there's something about this Edward that's just so... hmmmm.**

**Don't'cha think?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	449. Chapter 449

I die. His words… god, his fucking _everything _just kills me. I whimper, my tongue dragging across my bottom lip and my throat dries.

God, I want him. It's… it's everything that he's done, everything that he's doing. Right now… all I want is for him to take me and claim me.

_Re-peat-ed-ly_.

I breathe a deep, shuddering breath, closing my eyes for a second before opening. His sexy, sinful, crooked grin is the first thing I see and it doesn't help my… situation. My eyelids are heavy from the weight of my desire and…

I can't control my actions.

* * *

**What actions are those?**

**Two answers.**

**1: You will find you as soon as the next four chapters are written.**

**2: What any sane person would if they'd been in Edward's presence.**

***Nods firmly and seriously***

**See you soon!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	450. Chapter 450

I crash my lips against his, causing a moan to erupt from both of our mouths. It feels like our bodies are physically _binding _together as every part of my body lines up with his. My arms wrap around his neck and his around my waist as we shuffle to get closer… only to rub our centres against each other.

My head falls back, breaking the kiss and Edward purrs as he kisses slow, wet kisses up and down my neck. His tongue flicks out to taste my skin and I feel like I can't breathe from all the pleasure.

* * *

**Here's the next four... and hell, are they hot!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	451. Chapter 451

When my hands grip her lush derriere, squeezing, my sweet mate moans. I rub myself against her, growling as I feel her wetness and warmth even through the barriers of not one but two pairs of jeans.

Her breaths are gasping bursts, her chest heaving in desire. I growl, leaning down to press my nose against her neck, trailing it up and down. Breathing in her heavenly scent only makes me ravenous for more and with a growl, I finger the hem of her shirt.

"Take it off," she moans and I look up to meet her gaze.

I smile.

* * *

**See? I told you!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	452. Chapter 452

With a desire-filled growl, I lift the shirt hastily over her head, needing to see her gorgeous skin. I hum a purr when the shirt is finally on the floor and I am met with the sight of her heaving, beautiful breasts. But that's not all that draws my attention…

The arch of her beautiful, long neck…

Her shoulders, her arms…

Her beautiful, curvy and yet perfectly slim waist that fits perfectly in my arms…

She's made for me.

I love that she knows she never has to hide herself… that it's always the real, natural her that I'm seeing.

* * *

**You are going to want to kill me for leaving it where I'm gonna leave it tonight... I just know it!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	453. Chapter 453

My lips descend on her skin and I do not rush as I kiss her sweet tasting skin. I murmur against her all the while, "I really should be leaving you alone so you can eat, but… I really can't stop touching you." I groan, my need for her throbbing as if to emphasise my words.

Bella grasps my face in her small, fragile hands, forcing me to look at her. She looks in my eyes for a second, her heavy-lidded, dark eyes piercing through my own for a second before she crashes her lips to mine again.

We collide.

* * *

**Two more... Just two more for tonight!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	454. Chapter 454

Bella's hands on my chest push down and I comply, lying down on the blanket as she straddles me. Our eyes are only on each other as she reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra, dragging the straps down. I take over when the bra falls off her small, perfect frame, flinging the bra somewhere to the left.

I growl when my eyes land on her breasts. Instantly, I'm leaning up, taking her sweet, erect nipple into my mouth. My tongue swipes against it, around him and I moan when her pleasure causes her to grind against me.

"More, Edward."

* * *

**One more... already written.**

**You are going to fucking kill me.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	455. Chapter 455

I smirk, kissing a wet, open-mouth line to the valley of her breasts. I lick up her neck, nibbling on her beautiful jaw before looking into her eyes again. Her chest is heaving and because our chests are pressed together, her sensitive nipples graze against my hard chest… and she moans, her head falling back.

My right arm wraps around her waist, the other gripping her hip. The hand of the arm wrapped around her waist splays across her back and I push her gently closer to me. Bella's hands grip my shoulders as she inhales a deep, sharp breath.

* * *

**Whilst you're all plotting my death, I'd like to just stop you and say that if you DO kill me... no more chapters of any of my stories. And you want to get to the end... right?**

**RIGHT!**

**Plus, you won't have to wait 24 hours... oh, no! Just wait... 10-12.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	456. Chapter 456

"Bella," I whisper and she slowly looks at me, her eyes glinting love, happiness and need.

"Yes?" She whispers back, her voice hoarse. She swallows as she looks into my eyes and I revel in how beautifully dark they are.

"Are you sure you want this tonight?" I whisper, "Because I'm not sure I can hold back much longer. I… I need you."

She smiles, leaning her forehead against mine. "I'm sure. I love you. I want you. I need you… make love to me, Edward."

I breathe in sharply at her bold statement, searching her eyes before smiling sweetly.

* * *

**More coming, but first I wanna tell you something...**

**I am on twitter now. Just now. There's not much on there, but I plan to put up photos and stuff... which'll all go on my photobucket, too, for those who aren't on twitter. **

**But if you are... come along for the ride ;) **

**My name is bexie25/bexie25fanfic, so just search either of those and follow me! When I get some followers, I'll start posting stuff :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	457. Chapter 457

Leaning up even more, I crash my lips to hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately. Moans and whimpers, groans and growls all fill the area of our meadow's clearing and in this moment, I've never felt more… alive.

I look into Bella's eyes, breaking the kiss before I gently roll us over and lay Bella down on the soft blanket. The beautiful midnight blue against her creamy skin makes me growl and I duck down, pressing my lips to her neck before I begin to suck.

I'm marking her. I'm marking her and it feels… splendid.

How I love her.

* * *

**:)**

**Hello.**

**So yeah... I'm on twitter. Please follow me... it's a little awkward if no one does... anyways, I'm uploading four chapters now then write the rest for tonight, upload four and then wait and then update the last one. :)**

**Not sure how far we'll get, but we should be nearly all the way put tonight... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	458. Chapter 458

As I settle between her spread legs, I feel myself straining against the zipper of my jeans. I growl, wanting us both completely bare… now. But I know I have to take this slow; I will not make it seem as if I'm ravenous for her and I have no care for making this just as pleasurable for her.

Because that – if anything – is all I want for tonight; bringing her pleasure is not only a goal, but it is a must.

Bella is apparently on the same wavelength and I smile as she begins to shakily unbutton my shirt.

* * *

**His shirt, their jeans and underwear. That's all that needs to come off now guys.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	459. Chapter 459

"Off," she finally says when she realises that my shirt isn't off my body yet. She tugs at it with enough force to surprisingly rip it off and I look at her, dazed and filled with overwhelming desire, for a minute. She looks up at me, blushing. "I want you naked," she says unabashedly.

"I feel the same, sweetheart," I breathe and I none-to-slowly unzip her jeans, tugging them down her legs. As soon as they're off, I can smell her nearly completely without barriers and it's so strong, so intoxicating that I _need_ to taste; I lick my lips.

* * *

**Oh, dear... well... we'll definitely get some of that tonight.**

**;)**

**I have a feeling it'll be a cliffy... again...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	460. Chapter 460

Bella whimpers and I blink, realizing that I've been staring at her panty-covered core. I lick my lips again, swallowing as I meet her eyes. I smirk at her when I see how much she wants me through her eyes, her arousal hitting me again at new heights.

"Take off your jeans, Edward," she whispers, watching me intently as I stand up and do just that. I crouch down again between her legs and she follows my movements, licking her lips as she leans back on her elbows.

I widen her legs, crawling between them, settling between them quickly, easily.

* * *

**I'm hoping this story will be finished before we get to the big 500. But I thought I'd let you know what I'm thinking for the end.**

**They do it... have some realisations and stuff... and then we have a big epilogue to take care of all the cheating fallout shit.**

**And of course... the changing. So perhaps 2 epilogues.**

**Not sure... but that's the only way I see myself ending this story.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	461. Chapter 461

I lean down to drag my nose against the hem of her panties, looking up at her from behind my eyelashes. My mouth fills with venom and I moan at the smell of her sweet arousal, my length aching in want for her.

I trace the tips of my fingers over her panties before hooking my fingers into them. I look up into her eyes as I slowly drag them down. I growl when she lifts her hips to help me get them off her, making her sweet scent hit my senses with renewed force. I lick my lips greedily.

* * *

**These next chapters are, uhm... well, you know... obviously filled with smut. ;)**

**And yes, I was right, it's a cock-blocking cliffy ending again tonight...**

**Dammit!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	462. Chapter 462

When they're at her ankles she flings them off a few yards over my shoulder. I look down at her and whilst the sight before me is familiar, something I've seen before, it had not been with the knowledge that we would not have to stop.

I moan as I inhale deeply thorough my nose and I shuffle down so I can get closer. My fingers graze her hot, wet lips. My tongue seeps out, swiping through her folds and she whimpers, moaning as she bucks her hips.

I growl as I wrap an arm under leg, over her stomach.

* * *

**See? Told you there was smut.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	463. Chapter 463

She tastes heavenly, like pure sin.

She's the sweetest nectar and I lap hungrily, greedily between her folds, spreading her lips to sink deeper. The fingers of my right hand circle her entrance as I drag my tongue up to her clit. I suck on it as I slowly sink a finger into her hot core.

She whimpers my name over and over, her hands in my hair and I growl every single damn time she tugs. I can't help it and as I feel her start to tremor, I redouble my efforts, sending her over the brink, back arching.

* * *

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	464. Chapter 464

She pants as she comes down from her high and I greedily suck and lick her juices wanting more, more, more, more.

I look up at her, crawling forward, my hands on either side of her small, trembling body. I settle between her legs and look into her eyes as I lean down on my elbows. I brush my lips against hers and she groans, throwing her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her.

She kisses me, quickly forcing her tongue into my mouth and we both groan as she tastes herself on my tongue.

We break apart.

* * *

**One more chapter for tonight... coming in 10 minutes.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	465. Chapter 465

"I love you," she breathes, still only slightly out of breath and I smile, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I reply, looking into her eyes, trying to show her just how much. "I love you so very much," I continue.

She smiles, her breath hitching a little and I can tell she's becoming more than a little emotional. I want her so much in this moment that I can barely stop myself from ravishing her…

… especially when she says those five little words.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I reach down and rip of my underwear.

* * *

**Ok, uh, _less _than 10 minutes. Try around 3 or something.**

**Anyways, that's the last for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow...**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	466. Chapter 466

I balance my weight on my elbows, leaning over Bella as I lay between her legs. My erection is pressing against her slick heat and I want to groan, to growl but I cannot. I smile at my beautiful, ethereal mate and she swallows, smiling back.

I duck down slowly, pressing my lips to hers. She whimpers, throwing her arms around my neck once again as our tongues touch. A purr builds within me, quickly reverberating against her and the action makes her hardened nipples graze against my chest.

It's then that she wraps her legs tightly around my waist.

* * *

**:)**

**So... more news, I finally have a facebook account for my fanfiction, too. If you friend me - my name is Bexie Fanfiction and my profile pic is the poster for Breaking Dawn (blue background, Bella, Edward, Jacob close-up) - you'll get exclusive to only facebook sneak peeks and teasers... pictures that help me with inspiration, etc. and also updates on how stories are going and just general statuses to do with my fanfictions... or others'.**

**So... please friend me.**

**And please review this chapter.**

**bexie25**


	467. Chapter 467

We gasp as I nudge against her, and the angle and positioning of her hips means that with just a slight thrust, I will be in her.

I look in her eyes, smiling nervously. "If I hurt you–" I begin, but she hushes me with a firm, passionate kiss.

"You won't, so shut up," she says tenderly, smiling sweetly at me. I marvel at the love in her eyes, swallowing as everything I am feeling crashes down on me. "Make love to me, Edward," she whispers again and I cannot stop myself any longer.

Slowly, tentatively, I push forward.

* * *

**I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be, but I'm aiming for 490... excluding the two epilogues.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	468. Chapter 468

"I'm sorry, my sweet girl, I'm so sorry," I coo in her ear as I slowly sink into her. I can feel her tears, hear her sniffing and I hate it. I hate even more that she feels so good to me whilst I'm causing her pain.

My only compensation is knowing that we both want this and it will get better.

I'm not crazy though, and I sink slowly into her, squeezing my eyes shut to keep from groaning in pleasure. As soon as our hips are touching, I pause, smiling because of my immortal ability of total stillness.

* * *

**:)**

**I love Edward.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	469. Chapter 469

My arms are closed, so when I feel Bella's small, hot hands on my face, my eyes snap open. I smile as I look down at her and she smiles back, her arms winding around my neck. "Move, Edward. I'm ok now… please move."

Tentatively, praying that she doesn't feel _too _much pain, I pull back _very _slowly. Bella winces slightly and I hiss, brow furrowing as my eyes stay glued to her face.

She blushes a little, biting her lip when I move just as slowly, pushing my hips forward.

With a few more thrusts, Bella's pain is gone.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Just realised when I was writing the chapter that comes _after _this one that this is actually my first sex scene in the Edward's perspective... or any male perspective, actually.**

**So now I'm nervous.**

**Let me know how I'm doing **

**bexie25**


	470. Chapter 470

I can tell immediately.

Suddenly, she's returning the thrusts. Suddenly, her arousal is back with a force and I growl, unable to stop myself from saying the primal word that I need to say.

"Mine," I groan. The groan grows louder when Bella's nails claw at my back and I look into her eyes. She's so wet and tight, gripping me, sucking me in like a vice and I need to know if I can continue… I need to know if she wants more, if that'll be too much.

She understands immediately, licking her lips before pushing on my chest.

* * *

**This is the last for tonight... we pick up straight from here in Bella's POV.**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	471. Chapter 471

The look Edward gives me is just too much. Before I really know what I'm doing, I push against his chest. Thankfully, he understands what I'm doing and within a second, his back is on the floor and I'm straddling him.

I tug on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. This feeling of being joined with my mate is unlike anything I've ever felt before and I want more. Wordless communication passes through us and Edward wraps his arms around my waist, sitting up as I put my hands on his shoulders for leverage.

I lean my forehead against his.

* * *

**Morning!**

**I had the weirdest dream last night. It was about the Countdown to Halloween fic... probably attached to the one before Kitkat's... the Amnityville Horror one.**

***Shivers***

**I'm looking to finish writing the regular chapters of Love Knows No Bounds today... hopefully, I'll be able to do it. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	472. Chapter 472

It's so much better in this position, but our eyes do not wander from each other for long. Edward's left hand is on my breast as he tweaks and rolls the nipple between his fingers. One of mine is on his chest and the other in his hair now as Edward's other hand controls our movements.

"Mine," I hear him growl under his breath and I hum.

"Yours, Edward," I whisper and he slams me down onto him harder, making me moan as I throw my head back. "Always yours."

My back arches as Edward leans down, sucking my nipple.

* * *

**I pay attention to the time difference and I know that you guys are in your evening now. I'm writing the next chapter of I'm a Girl with Power now and it's already have over... hopefully you'll get it before you all go off to bed. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	473. Chapter 473

As we climb higher and higher to ecstasy, the pleasure taking my breath away, I feel the need to make my claim known, too.

"Mine," I whimper, peeling my eyelids back so I can look at him. He nods, his eyes black, so black, and I whimper again. His finger presses against my bundle of nerves and my mouth falls open as I gasp for air. "Yes," I growl, clenching my teeth as I fall over that edge.

Edward gives a few more thrusts, riding out the pleasure before he explodes with an animalistic roar and I collapse against him.

* * *

**And there we go... their first time, people! ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**Oh and I've asked a question on facebook about this, so please go and check it out/friend me and answer it!**


	474. Chapter 474

We're both panting, only one us actually needing air as we come down from the high. There's a thin sheen of sweat that covers my skin and it's enough to make me shiver as we fall back. Immediately after Edward's back hits the blanket-covered ground, he reaches for another blanket. He pulls it over and around me as I huddle into his chest.

For a while, words are not spoken and it's nice… but strange. All my life, I'd had to speak in order to stop the awkwardness but with Edward, there's none of that.

"I love you," he whispers.

* * *

**:)**

**Last one for tonight will be up in a few hours!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	475. Chapter 475

Something about hearing those words _now_ makes them mean so much more. As soon as they reach my ear, tears well in my eyes and I lift my head, resting my chin on his chest as I stare at him, smiling.

"I love you," I whisper back, sniffling as I lay my head back down. Our breaths are in sync and though it's cold here, growing dark, everything feels so natural… the way it's always felt with him.

I'd dreamed of this… _bliss_… before and after finding him.

And I'm glad to say it's nothing like the reality.

It's better.

* * *

**This is the last one for today!**

**Ok, so apparently it's not as easy to find me on facebook as I thought... that means, here is my facebook profile link and I hope it works: facebook com (forward slash) bexie . fanfiction**

**There needs to be a dot between facebook and com... but yeah. FF is being pissy about links again. Please please please come and join us. I've already posted a few teasers and pics that you will only get IF you are on facebook. ;)**

**See you tomorrow with the next five chapters!**

**bexie25**


	476. Chapter 476

"Thank you," Edward says softly and I look up at him, brows quirking in curiosity, amusement and confusion.

"What for?" I ask, smiling at him. "It's you that has given me everything; you've given me your heart, body and soul. There's nothing more I want."

He smiles, licking his lips before kissing mine. "Well, I suppose we should agree to disagree then, because you, too, have given me everything. I just… for you to have picked _me_…" he swallows hard, trailing off emotionally.

I take his face in my hands, "I love you, Edward. So much; you have no idea."

* * *

**:)**

**Morning!**

**Glad the link worked for those of you who were trying!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	477. Chapter 477

He looks into my eyes and I can see so much in them; love, awe, amazement. He swallows. "I can't believe you're mine."

I giggle, smiling, "well I am… just as much as you are mine. You're all I ever need or want in this world, Edward."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I realise something. The realisation of how true they are hits me and I gasp. I can't even see Edward anymore, but I can feel his arms wrapped around my waist and I feel so safe, so secure.

I feel… so fucking _happy_.

* * *

**Realisation one for Bella: done**

**Please review and I'll see you in a few hours... for me, anyway.**

**bexie25**


	478. Chapter 478

"Are you hungry, love?" Edward asks after a while. "You haven't eaten anything."

We're in nearly the same position. The only thing that's changed is that we've got more clothes on… though I know that secretly, we're both grumbling about it.

I smile at Edward, "yeah, I am a little, I guess. What is there to eat?"

My vampire flashes me a toothy, crooked smile and I have to bite my lip. Damn, he's just so sexy and now that I don't have to hold back – neither of us do – I want him all the time.

I just can't stop.

* * *

**I figured it's close enough to the afternoon...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	479. Chapter 479

"Well, there's fruit and there's some roast chicken, too. I'm not sure whether you'd want them together, but Esme says that it's rather nice. I also have a few of your favourites…" he trails off, looking at me as his crooked grin grows.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head. "You're beautiful… but you're too tempting for your own good," he whispers, lifting his hand. The fingers graze against my jaw before he releases my lip from my teeth. "Please don't bite your lip or I may just have to forget dinner."

_I want that_.

* * *

**;)**

**Last one tonight... later**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	480. Chapter 480

It's safe to say that dinner is delayed for another half an hour or so. But, once we are sated, we pry our hands off each other. I ended up having the cooked fruit and chicken and I honestly feel bad for Edward because I can only moan at how good it tastes.

Edward looks like his struggling and now that the sun is long gone, Edward takes me to bed. We don't make love, but we do help each other and I love how easy it is to be together now; it's just so different.

Soon, I fall asleep.

* * *

**This is the last for tonight.**

**Oh and tonight's chapter of Obsessions and Confessions will go up tomorrow... before you all go to sleep (tonight... for you guys... it'll be up within the next 12 hours)**

**I'll see you tomorrow (my time) for the next five in Edward's POV... and it's the last of his normal POV chapters. :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	481. Chapter 481

The night passes easily and soundly. All I can focus on is the beautiful girl in my arms as I watch her sleep. She is so very beautiful and now that I have been with her, I have seen her and tasted her… I know that I will never be able to be without her again.

It is strange… how connected to her I feel. And I do feel more connected; it's as if I can feel every one of her emotions – strong, fleeting or otherwise.

But I would not trade it for anything and soon, my mate wakes up.

* * *

**All I can say is that I am sorry. School started up again last week and it just completely threw me off. I have exams coming up and I have done no writing over the weekend - none at all!**

**I was supposed to get a chapter back to one of the writers I help (it's a few in front of the one she's updated, so it's not terribly bad) and I haven't gotten it to her yet! I feel utterly horrible about all of this!**

**But, her is my plan for My Saviour. Double update this Saturday coming. This Sunday coming, I'll update Nine Years.**

**That's all.**

**I'll let you know what I'm doing about tomorrow's updates, but I think it'll just be five again. I'm not ready for this baby to end yet. :(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	482. Chapter 482

She smiles up at me, her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes light with happiness. "Morning," she says and she's adorable as she yawns, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Morning," I relay back to her softly. For a while we look into each other's eyes, hardly even speaking a word. When Bella shifts slightly and angles her head, propositioning me for a kiss, my smile widens. I lean down and kiss her full, warm lips.

Her body wraps around mine, our centres connecting and with just one shift of my hips, I am sheathed within her. We make love slowly, passionately.

* * *

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS - There will be another lemon... in one of the epilogues.**


	483. Chapter 483

When we are once again sated, there is another time of silence. We lay there in each other's arms, talking, laughing and smiling. We never leave each other's arms and sometimes, our noses rub against each other's as we gaze into each other's eyes.

I know that she feels it, too. We truly have never been so connected and I am glad that we waited, that we waited for this time. Because though our decision had been rash, the rest – the lead up – had not been. We'd been well ready, just uncertain and the finally push had done us good.

* * *

**I love this Edward... I just love him. Don't you?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	484. Chapter 484

After some time, Bella becomes somewhat uncomfortable. I'm not sure what is wrong, but for some reason, she begins to move around. She almost seems… nervous.

"Sweet girl?" I ask, looking into her eyes as I clasp her face in my hands gently but firmly. "What is wrong?"

"I–" she says, pausing immediately as she swallows. I know she wants to look away, and that makes me clasp her face with a little more force, though my instincts stop the pressure from becoming too much.

"Speak, my love," I say softly and she bites her lip, searching my eyes.

* * *

**One more tonight ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	485. Chapter 485

She inhales deeply, before looking me straight in the eye. "I want to confront my mother."

The way she speaks those five words… it is as if she expects a rebuttal. And sure, I would like to, but I know our now more intricate connection that she truly feels ready. I know that and as long as I am with her when she is in that woman's presence, I can make no move against her wish.

"Alright," I whisper and her eyes widen in surprise. I send her a lopsided smile and she studies me again before tackling me, squealing.

* * *

**How was that? I am so sorry these are late... **

**Do you think Bella is ready to confront Renee?**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow**

**bexie25**


	486. Chapter 486

"Thank you," she whispers after some time. Her eyes are shining and I can't help but smile at the pure happiness and love shimmering within them.

"Anything, love," I say seriously, softly. "Anything at all that you need, I will give it to you."

She swallows, tears welling in her eyes. "I know. I would do the same, Edward."

I smile, rubbing my cheek against hers, marking her. "I know," I purr.

A few moments later, Bella's stomach growls and whilst she blushes, I smile, standing up, hand outstretched. "Breakfast time for the human… and then we will go back."

* * *

**Morning!**

**See? I told you I'd get a handle on it... and I did! Two chapters this morning... as was the previous schedule.**

**I think today I'll give you 5 chapters... ok? That'll get us to the end of Edward's drabble chapters ever. But do not fret. If you have me on facebook, then you know we have one epilogue in Bella POV and one in Edward POV.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	487. Chapter 487

I prepare her breakfast for her and she quickly takes it from me, eating quickly. I watch her as she does so, and as the breeze causes her hair to fly around her face, I tuck the beautiful strands behind her ear.

And every time… she blushes.

I know that I'm staring when her eyebrow quirks and she looks at me questioningly. But I can't help it. Feeling so close to her like this is one of the best things to have ever happened to me; third only to bringing her pleasure and actually meeting her in the first place.

* * *

**...**

**More in a few hours, guys! Leave me your thoughts! **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	488. Chapter 488

"I'll need to call Dad," she murmurs as she passes me the plate. Though she does not like that I am stubbornly not allowing her to clean up, she takes it in her stride.

I nod. "That is fine, love. We should be able to call your father on the way back to my house, if you wish. I think it would be best if we changed our clothing."

She smiles, wrapping an arm around my waist. "We should probably head back now, then, right?"

I smile, shrugging with only my left shoulder. "I don't mind, sweetheart."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

**:)**

**Sorry these took so long to get out. I had to write the latest chapter of _Above All Else_... which has been uploaded as I'm sure most of you now know.**

**2 more of EPOV's regular, drabble chapters... ever... for this story.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	489. Chapter 489

Bella waits as I pack up, grumbling and mumbling under her breath all the while. One grumbled phrase, however, is especially for my ears. "I can help, too, you know. This is completely ridiculous."

I raise an eyebrow at her, pausing amidst my vampiric flight. "My love, I know that you are perfectly capable… but I assure you, I do not want you to clean this up. It is part of what I do, my sweet, as your mate and as a gentleman."

She blushes and looks down. "Still not fair," she mumbles.

I chuckle, kissing her sweet, plump lips.

* * *

**One more EPOV...**

**:(**

**Please review...**

**bexie25**


	490. Chapter 490

As we gather our things, making our way to the edge of the clearing, I cannot help my thought process. As I look over every inch of this glorious, magical place, I realize that it is our true… place of being, I suppose. It's the one place where we can just simply be us.

It is here that we began. Yes, we first met at school, but this was where we had acquainted ourselves with one another.

And being here… this is the place that assures me that we can get through anything…

…As long as we have each other.

* * *

**That's an appropriate way to end Edward's chapters before his epilogue, methinks. What about you?**

**Another thing I want to ask you is who's epilogue POV you want first and last? We started this story with Bella, so do you wanna finish with Bella or finish with Edward? Considering the last drabble chapter of this story is BPOV, I suppose it would be more natural for the first epilogue to be EPOV.**

**But, as I have not written them yet... it is up to you.**

**Let me know, lovelies.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	491. Chapter 491

Not five minutes after we leave our meadow, we're sitting in the car. Edward's hand is in mine as I quickly dial my home number. My mate starts the car.

Dad picks up after just a few rings.

"Dad?" I ask, smiling as he answers. "Listen, is there any chance that mum is there or that you can get in contact with her and ask her to go over there?"

I bite my lip, worrying as I wait for him to reply. I know that it'll be hard for him, but I don't want to do this without him, either.

* * *

**Hello Everyone.**

**Ok, I asked you a question yesterday. Two people answered it and they both gave me different answers.**

**So the question is still out there: do you want to finish this story with Bella's epilogue or Edward's?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	492. Chapter 492

He gruffly clears his throat after a few seconds. I wait, trying to be patient.

"Yeah, sure, I can sort that out. Will Edward be coming, too? When should I expect you to get here?"

I smile, relaxing. "Um, yeah, Edward will be coming with me. And, well, we haven't been awake for long so we need to get ready and have breakfast… maybe give us an hour?"

We quickly settle things and I hang up just as Edward pulls into the garage. I look around, noting that the cars were no longer in the garage.

Edward smiles, "they're out."

* * *

**Nice family!**

**Coming up... well, the confrontation.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	493. Chapter 493

After an hour of mental preparation and, well, Edward's distractions it's finally time.

Edward is anxious as he drives us to my father's; he has to battle the instinct of wanting to protect me with the knowledge that I need and want this. I play with his fingers, which in turn calms both of us and as we turn into my street, I kiss his hand, looking up at him.

He smiles, looking down at me and as soon as the car is sitting idle, he reaches across and kisses me. Comforting, soft and sweet… he consumes my soul completely.

* * *

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	494. Chapter 494

"I have to do this," I say as Edward helps me out of the car. "I… I have to get all this shit out of my way and off my chest. I need to do this so I can move on."

He nods down at me, but he's still tense. I sigh, pulling him to me as much as I can, and he willingly helps me. He looks down at me as I look up at him. "Edward, I'll be fine, ok? I have you and I have my father. I have to tell mum I'm not going with her."

* * *

**One more... for tonight. For the story and normal drabbles, 6.**

**:(**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	495. Chapter 495

As soon as the door is open, I'm in my mother's arms. I swallow back my anger, stiffening, hoping she stops.

She doesn't, but she does tug me away from Edward… and further into the house.

Edward follows and as soon as I'm out of Renée's arms, I'm in his again.

We go to the living room and sit down. Looking at each other, there's an awkward silence.

My eyes are on my mother's as she opens her mouth… and simultaneously, Edward growls. I grip his hand in mine.

"Don't start, mum. I know what you are going to say."

* * *

**And with that, I leave you. See you tomorrow for the last of this story's drabble chapters!**

**Please review, guys! Let's see if we can get up to 220, yeah? Yesterday we got hardly anything.**

**bexie25**


	496. Chapter 496

She frowns and shuts her mouth. I smile, happy that she's at least sensible about that.

I take a deep breath, looking down. Edward grips my hand and I smile up at him, our eyes connecting. His eyes show his love for me, helping me believe that I can do this.

I look over at my mother, my resolve now strong. "Mum, I am not going with you and nothing you say or do will make me. I found out what you were trying to do and we're going to do everything we can to make sure you don't win."

* * *

**:)**

**I'm sorry these are late... I've been so busy that I forgot to update I'm a Girl with Power yesterday, too!**

**So because I did that and O&C is due today, epilogue will be up tomorrow... my nighttime.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	497. Chapter 497

I pause, gauging her reaction and smile as her mouth falls open. She gapes at me like a fish and I can almost _see _the cogs turning in her head as she makes sense of what I'm saying.

And then the look in her eyes changes. From the innocent woman trying to play me, her daughter, Renée becomes the bitter bitch she has hidden away for so long.

She snorts, huffing a laugh as she looks away from me, crossing her arms. "I just wanted the money… and to get you away from _him_," she jerks her chin at Edward.

* * *

**3 more chapters. Yes, we will get there. I promise. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	498. Chapter 498

I feel rather than hear Edward's low, threatening growl and I feel exactly the same. But all I can do is squeeze his hand before levelling my mother with the glare of her life.

I tell her that we know exactly what she was planning on doing and that we can most certainly prevent it. When I've finished with that, mum looks ready to jump ship. She tries to leave, to escape what we're telling her, but we stop her and eventually, she is made to realise that it is over.

She gets up, grabs her bag and storms out.

* * *

**It's official. I have written the last of the normal drabble chapters. **

**Now it's onto the epilogues... **

**What do you want to hear? **

**I was thinking The Wedding (flash back of proposal, of course) from Bella's POV and for Edward's... perhaps Bella's transformation and her waking up as a vamp?**

**Please review and give me your vote.**

**bexie25**


	499. Chapter 499

As she opens the door, she pauses. Staring at us all, I almost think that she's going to say something, but she doesn't. With a conceited huff, she storms out of the house, slamming the door.

I sag against Edward as she leaves. I'm so tired… it feels like I've been awake for days rather than hours. After a while of small talk with my father, we say our goodbyes and leave.

On the ride home – and it does feel like my true home – I realise that my mother's leaving means that our family has lost its happy ever after.

* * *

**Second last chapter... OMG.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	500. Chapter 500

The Cullens are waiting for us when we arrive. Weak with relief, I hug them before collapsing in Edward's arms, utterly and completely emotionally drained.

As Edward carries me into the house and to his room, I realise a few things.

Edward's love is what got me through all of this. Not only his, but his family's love, too. I have truly found where I belong. And perhaps there are some outsiders that believe otherwise, but honestly… who gives a fuck about them.

The most important thing I've learned from the Cullens is that love… true love… knows no bounds.

* * *

**And there's the last of the normal drabble chapters for this story! I thought this ending was really appropriate and I hope you all enjoyed it! I won't say goodbyes or thank you's yet - we still have the epilogues.**

**And as it was done in How To Save a Life, it's one epilogue a day. So one tomorrow and the last on Sunday.**

**And no, there will not be a special AN chapter.**

**Though statistics will be shared in the bottom AN of the last epilogue.**

**So please... review the last drabble chapter of Love Knows No Bounds!**

**bexie25**


	501. Epilogue One: Time

**Hello!**

**I know, I know, I said it would be up the next day and then it wasn't. But it's here. Thank god. About a week late, but epilogue 1 is here!**

**I am sorry this is late. I've been preparing for exams and was in the thick of it when my condition flared up again. For the past few days, the pain has been waking me up in the middle of the night and it's been really hard to get back to sleep.**

**But... enough about me. This is Bella's POV... epilogue one: the wedding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue One: Time**

**BPOV**

* * *

"Bella, it's time," Alice says and I smile widely as my heart beat thunders, pounding in my ear.

It's time. Today, I'm getting married to the love of my life, my mate, Edward.

It's been a year and a half since mum left. In that time, we've graduated from school and Edward and I finally moved in together. We live in a little cottage just three miles from the Cullen mansion and god, the first time I saw the place I thought it was a fucking fairy tale. It's small, but perfect and rather than be one of those annoying houses where everything reflected the wife's tastes or the husband's tastes, it's a true combination of both Edward and I; the furniture is olden style looking, yet modern in its splashes of colour and setting out.

My mother's leaving had actually turned out to be the best thing for my father. Instead of crumbling as I thought he might, not six months later, he found the love he'd been waiting for in the form of a new neighbour, Sue Black.

I haven't seen my mother since the day she left as she refused to see either of us during the divorce. She got a little antsy and tried to argue for a few things, but was firmly and quickly put in her place. I hear she's in Phoenix now, living it up with some toyboy of hers that she met less than a year ago. It didn't take her long to sink her claws into the guy and he's now trapped.

I feel sorry for him.

Because of those events and so many others, Edward and I have gotten closer, much closer. We're now very open and we can hardly get enough of each other. The only times that we're away from each other are when we absolutely have to and I can't help but feel sorry for my mother sometimes because at least I know that every night I go to sleep, Edward will be there, holding me and watching me.

Always.

Edward's proposal, just a few short months ago and a few weeks after graduation, is something I hope I don't forget – even after the change. Even now I want to cry at how perfect he was and how adorable it was to see him so needlessly worried.

_Edward is hiding something._

_I know it. I just _know _he's hiding something and I really want to know what. It's a Saturday night and Edward and I are at the Cullen house alone. Completely and utterly alone. Just the thought makes my lady bits tingle and I have to bite my lip as I watch him._

_He's nervous about this… whatever he's hiding. I can see it in his eyes, read it from our connection and hear it when he speaks. We're watching a movie because Edward's insisted that we should do that… funnily enough, we're watching my favourite book's new movie. And yes, I know it's not available yet so don't even ask how they can possibly have it._

_The movie is good, very good, but not what I am focusing on. As soon as the movie is over, however, I can't stand it anymore. I turn around, straddle Edward's hips and force him to look into my eyes._

"_Edward, is there something the matter?"_

_He swallows, his brow puckering as he briefly looks away from me and answers, "No, love. Why do you ask that?"_

_I raise an eyebrow at him, but say nothing. "Edward you've been so nervous today that it's making me nervous. That's why. Now, please… just… say it."_

_He takes a deep breath, lightly lifts me off his lap and gets up off the couch. He turns around, smiles down at me and holds out a hand as I watch him, confused. "Come on, I have something to show you."_

_My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Where are we going?"_

_He smirks down at me, smiling his beautiful, heart-wrenching crooked smile and shakes his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out… now come on, love."_

_I take his hand, biting my lip and he gathers me in his arms. He ghosts his lips against the skin of my cheek and neck for just a moment before he whispers, "Close your eyes."_

_I do so and in the next second, I feel it as he begins to run. I relax into him, trusting him completely, even smiling as I feel him relax. Only slightly, but I know that no matter what, a run always calms him; it always makes a difference to how he's feeling. It's the only time that he's really able to clear his head, because when he runs like this, he is not around any humans, any annoying thoughts. It's sometimes just him, but a lot of the time I come with him._

_And he says he likes it better with me, anyway._

_Soon, he stops and I slowly open my eyes. I look into his eyes for a moment and feel the weight of his love for me, making my breath hitch. _

"_Edward," I whisper, not really knowing why. All I know is that this… thing… this… whatever it is that he's hiding is good. It's ok. _

_He smiles, still holding me securely in his arms as he leans down. He kisses me softly and I grip his shirt, pulling him down more as our tongues dance, searching, rubbing and tasting._

_We pull apart and Edward puts me down, holding me in his arms as he rests his forehead against mine. He swallows then looks steadily into my eyes from behind his eyelashes._

"_Turn around, love."_

_I do so and immediately gasp. The meadow is surrounded in twinkling lights, but instead of being over the top, it's simply perfect, simple and… beautiful. I walk a little ways into the meadow, looking around but not facing Edward. It's just… I can't describe how gorgeous this is._

_I smile, tilting my head back as I look through the break of the trees, up into the sky. The sun is just setting, so there's streaks of deep pink and lavender, soft blues and sweet oranges. _

_I turn around to face Edward, to share all of this with him and gasp when I see him._

_He's behind me, watching me._

_He's on one knee, with a small, black, velvet box in his hand._

_He's looking at me like I'm the only thing that matters and tears spring to my eyes._

_I want to tell him that I feel the same way._

_I want to tell him that I love him so much and I need him forever._

_I want to… but I can't._

_I want to… but words won't come to me._

_I swallow and watch him as he takes a deep breath and then slowly pries the box open. I whimper, biting my lip as I breathe in a shuddering breath. It's a ring; an engagement ring… Elizabeth Masen's ring is nestled in the little box and I look into his eyes._

_He searches mine and I show him all of my love, trying to communicate wordlessly what I cannot say. I smile when he smiles. He knows, he sees._

_He opens his mouth, and says just two simple words._

"_Marry me."_

"Bella, don't you dare cry on me!" Alice's voice breaks through my reminiscent day dream and I gasp, looking up at her. We're now waiting at the foot of the stairs, about to wall down the aisle. Alice is just in front and my father is by my side, beaming with pride and happiness. "If you wreck your makeup, I will kill you."

I take a deep breath, nodding as I force myself to calm down. I look down at the ring on my finger, my ring, Edward's mother's ring and I calm down instantly. I'm ready. I'm ready for this; I'm ready for our forever… and god, how much I want it!

I can't fucking wait.

And then it's time. Alice smiles at me, hugs me gently and awkwardly as she tries to not do anything to this wonderous creation of hers. She winks at me over her shoulder and takes her first steps down the aisle, soon disappearing from sight.

I take a deep breath, knowing that the plan – well, Alice's plan – is that I walk out twenty seconds after her. The aisle is quite long and the idea is that by the time I come into the line of sight with Edward, Alice is out of the way and standing to the side already.

After fifteen seconds, Dad takes my arm with his and I grip it, looking up at him. "I love you, daddy."

He swallows and nods as tears well in his eyes. "Love you, Bells."

And then it's time. As in… really time. Suddenly, I'm walking towards my almost-husband and fuck me if I'm itching to see him. It's all I want. Dad chuckles under his breath and grips my arm just a little harder to stop me from bounding down the aisle and I'm sure I'll thank him latter.

Edward and I knew that we didn't want people who weren't close to us to be there. There was no point in inviting Jessica or Lauren or Mike or Tyler because, at the end of the day, we didn't personally like them. We figured if they were only coming for some good gossip, why invite them?

And so, we invited Angela and Ben because they're together and Angela is probably my closest friend out of Forks High excluding the Cullens. Sad, I know, considering we aren't all that close, but I wanted her here anyway. Edward's family is here, his extended family – whom I have yet to meet – are here too and Dad and Sue. Apart from that, Angela's Dad is marrying us.

I don't think I'm prepared for the sight that greets me when I round for half-corner, putting me right in front of Edward by then. All I want to do now is run to him but Dad's bloody arm won't let me. I hear a few low chuckles from numerous vampires as I try to not pout and wrench my arm from his hold, but Jasper relaxes me enough to just walk.

In the meantime, I'm watching him. My arms are on my fiancé, and I'll be damned if they ever look away. He's face is lit up with a gorgeous smile and I know that if it were possible, he'd be crying now. I sure as fuck am.

Soon – but not soon enough for my liking – Edward and I are finally standing inches away from each other, and Dad places my hand in Edward's. We turn and from there, it's all a blur.

Our vows are heartfelt but traditional, and we mean every word. The feeling of Edward's metal ring in my fingers is amazing, but nothing compared to the feeling of sliding it onto his finger. However, when Edward whispers the words "with this ring, I thee wed" I must admit that I get a little choked up.

A-fucking-gain.

I smile as I do the same, and Edward swallows as I say the same words as he had and the look in his eyes makes me want this to be just over and done with. All I want is him… alone.

My husband.

Angela's father pronounces us as husband and wife, as when we kiss… I lose myself. Honestly.

But then I smile… because now, it's just us.

Forever.

* * *

**Alright. They're married. No lemon and unfortunately, no lemon next chapter either... which, by the way, will most likely be shorter than this one.**

**It should be about 1000 words though... and I want it up this weekend.**

**Thanks for all your support - EPOV epilogue will be up soon!**

**Bye!**

**bexie25**


	502. Epilogue Two: Forever

**Hello Everyone!**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of Love Knows No Bounds. And I thought what better way than to end with an EPOV?**

**Major AN down below, everyone :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella, my love, are you sure you want this?" I ask one more time, wincing when her head whips around.

Her expression softens as our eyes meet and she quickly turns to face me completely. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she leans up, searching my eyes for a moment before she replies. "Yes, Edward. I love you. I want you. I need you. Please, baby; give us our forever."

I swallow, leaning my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. A smile ghosts upon my lips as I open them up again and look into her chocolate brown ones. I trace a finger under her left eye and cannot stop myself from saying, "I wish there was some way for you to keep your eye colour. It pains me to think I'll never see it again."

She smiles mysteriously and I instantly get the feeling that she knows something I don't. I am immediately curious, but she doesn't say anything more on the subject, much to my disappointment. I suppress my thirst for knowledge – barely – and kiss her instead.

Tonight, after two weeks of honeymooning, I am going to change Bella into one of us. After we got engaged, we discussed at length what we wanted. One thing was clear: we both wanted to be married, have our honeymoon for a few weeks and then I would change Bella. We would stay on the island, just the two of us, until she's in control of her vampiric urges.

What surprises me the most is that I can't find it within me to feel guilty. From my previous disposition on the matter – the one I'd held since my transformation, all the way up to meeting my mate – I'd been sure I would have a problem with changing Bella. I had always felt that we vampires were soulless vampires and only when I found my Bella did I realise that that is not the case.

Bella's warm lips and hands on my skin break me from my reverie, and I look down at her as she begins to undo the buttons of my shirt. As more of my skin is revealed to her, her lips caress it and my eyes roll back into my skull as my head falls back. My hands grip her hips and I remember that this is what we'd planned; we would make love and as we climaxed, I would bite her, providing us with our forever.

"Bella," I whisper, licking my lips as I look down at her, needing to see more of her. My fingers leave her hips, just as she tugs my shirt down my shoulders. She looks up at me, smiling at me and I see her love for me in her eyes, my own for her reflected back at me.

She swallows as my fingers brush against the underside of her breasts. She licks her lips as I reach up to begin to unbutton her blouse, our mouths hanging half open, mingling. I pull Bella's shirt off her, growling lowly in want at the sight of her covered breasts. I have no idea, but for some reason the fact that she still had her bra on annoyed me.

Thoroughly.

Slowly, we strip each other. It is strange how no matter how many times I see my mate bare before me, it never gets old. I always want her more and more, always. With each caress, our want for each other grows and when we are finally completely naked for each other, I walk Bella backwards, pushing her back onto the bed.

She looks up at me, her hair billowing around her. She's beautiful, and I tell her so. She smiles and blushes, just as she always has and I don't let my mind dwell on the fact that this is the last time I will see it. Instead, I revel in it, committing it to memory.

She pulls me down over her and I let her. Her hands cup my ass, squeezing and I growl, grinding against her. She gasps, arching her back and whimpering, biting her lip. I lean down, swiping my tongue across it, wrapping her legs around my hips before flipping us.

This is one of my favourite sights; Bella's above me, looking down on me and I can see everything. I lick my lips and groan when she encircles my length with her hot hand, guiding it to her entrance. She looks into my eyes and I hold her hips, helping her as she settles above it.

When she slides down onto me, the feeling is amazing. She's so hot and tight, but it's more than that; she's my mate and she's giving me everything. She loves me and she wants me – enough for forever. I had always wanted it, but never thought I would have it.

And now I do. And it's more than I could ever imagine.

My arms wind around her waist and I pull her down over me, needing to feel her body against mine. She melts into my embrace, smiling as our eyes connect, her hair falling around us like a curtain. It's in these very moments that I wish I could hear thoughts; I would give nearly anything for it.

I help her thrusts as we make love slowly. Our breaths mingling, but there's no words spoken; the only sounds in the room are of our breaths, moans and whimpers. She licks her lips, her tongue grazing against mine, and we whimper. I look into her eyes and swallow before I quickly flip us.

She squeals in surprise, smiling up at her as she bites her supple bottom lip. I growl and crash my lips to hers. She moans, as I swipe my tongue against her bottom lip before sliding into her mouth, exploring. I take control of our thrusts, pulling back before sliding slowly back into her but with more force than before.

She moans, her core beginning to flutter around me and I growl, my finger quickly finding her clit. I rub slow, tight circles on it, watching greedily as Bella cries out, arching her back as she tries to meet my thrusts. I feel what she needs, needing it too and I speed up my thrusts, still rubbing relentlessly.

I trail my nose against the column of her neck, inhaling her lovely fragrance deeply. She chants my name as I speed up just a little more, rubbing her clit harder and I groan as her fluttering persists. I lick a line up her neck before kissing down it, nipping, readying myself. Venom pools in my mouth, but I stop myself from biting down.

I lean back up. "Bella, love, look at me. I want to see you while you come for me," I purr softly and her eyes snap open as she clamps down hard on me. I growl, but force my eyes open so I can watch her as we climax together. I keep thrusting, riding out the waves and waves of pleasure, before I remember that what I must do. I lean down, dropping open-mouthed kisses onto her neck.

"I love you," I whisper, before I bite down, letting my venom flow into her veins.

And when I have completed my part, I gather her in my arms and wait for our forever to start. As I wait, I remember every part of our life so far together, thanking the God above for giving me the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

**Ok, so an announcement and then some thank you's. :)**

**The announcement? Oh, it's just that there's going to be an outtake of Bella waking up. I really wanted to give you that because I really wanted to write it and thought you'd like to read it... **

**As for the thank you's...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited, alerted, reviewed and just read! I am surprised by how many reviews this has gotten and the attention it has received and I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart for the love that you have given me and this story. It means more than you'll ever know!**

**I'm not sure when the outtake will be up, but it'll have to be after exams. Don't worry, though, they end - for me, anyway - on the 2nd. :)**

**I'll see you later - sometime - with the outtake! Thank you so much to everyone who has ever read this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!**

**bexie25**


	503. Outtake: Waking Up

**Hello!**

**Ok... so... wow...**

**Love Knows No Bounds has been nominated for an award! It's nominated for the Top Ten Completed Fics - October 2012 award! Thanks so much to whoever nominated me; I am seriously surprised that you liked the story so much!**

**Here's the link: twifanfictionrecs dot com /category/top-ten-fics/top-ten-completed-fics-oct-2012/**

**Please vote and thanks so much to whoever nominated it! **** (Voting ends on the 5****th**** of December!)**

**This is in BPOV, just in case you wanted to know. I was originally gonna make it Bella then Edward, but since the story has already finished and this is a futuretake/outtake there's no need to do that just so it finishes with EPOV. Anyways, if you want any other outtakes just ask and I'll see what I can do! ;)**

**See you down the bottom, lovelies!**

* * *

The burning persists for an immeasurable amount of time, but I can hear everything that's happening around me. I can still feel Edward next to me; I can still feel his touch and his presence. It calms me more than anything, especially as my body jolts from the occasional heightened fit of fire.

I can also hear Edward's voice. He speaks to me regularly, for hours on end. Not once do I hear an apology, for which I'm glad; the last thing I want to know is that he regrets this… even if it _is _just because I'm in pain.

Instead, he tells me that he loves me. He tells me he cannot wait for our forever to begin and he tells me that he knows I know something about my change and more specifically, the colour of my eyes.

Which I do.

Alice had approached me a few weeks ago and notified me of a new vision of hers. In it, she explained that I had brown eyes but was clearly a vampire. We were both stumped for the next few days, but vowed to not say anything to Edward; I know that my love would freak out since we don't know why my eyes are brown in her vision and two, once we did know – and I am sure to this day that it's for a good reason and not a bad one – he will be thrilled.

I didn't – and still don't – want to ruin that for him.

And then, of course, after trying to figure out what it was, Alice called Eleazar down for a quick visit the weekend before the wedding. I panicked at first, thinking that Edward would come home and be suspicious, but he was on a hunting trip – his last as an unmarried vampire – with his two teasing brothers.

After just standing in the same room as me, concentrating on me extensively, Eleazar had discovered the answer.

I was a shield.

After a brief explanation about what the fuck a shield actually was, he told me that I was a special one. I asked him why and he explained in deep but brief detail; there were two parts to my shield – a physical and mental component.

Basically, my mind would be protected, and he presumed that I would probably keep a lot of my precious memories as a human as my mind would automatically protect those memories. But he really was excited when he began to speak about the physical component, smirking as he stated that "this was where it gets interesting".

I have to admit that I felt as if I was a science experiment when he told me that the physical component was the part that influenced my eye colour. And, if I could project both parts of my shield, I would not only protect and defend myself and others, but Edward would finally be able to hear my mind.

I can't wait.

And so, with a hurried thank you, Alice and I said goodbye to Eleazar before my pixie sister quickly did something or rather – she forced me to go upstairs and shower in her and Jazz's bathroom so I'm not really sure how she did what she did – to banish Eleazar's scent from the house.

Edward – and the rest of the family with the exception, I'm sure, of Jasper – know nothing. Absolutely zilch.

Of course, I feel terribly devious, but if all this secrecy means I get the pleasure of experiencing Edward's utter joy… amongst _other_ things… when he can hear my thoughts then I'll do whatever it takes.

Just then, I feel the fire increase and my back arches of its own accord. My heart is pumping furiously, and my hearing is clearer than it was even a moment ago… which is strange since my hearing had become more acute already. I clench my jaw, praying I don't release a sound and cause Edward any unnecessary pain or worry. I had known this was going to happen – Edward had explained the process to me very clearly.

Then, all of the sudden, the pain rushes to my heart just as my heart gives out its last beat and I slump against the bed I'm lying on as the fire simply vanishes. I lie still, monitoring my surroundings with just my hearing for a few minutes.

When I feel the electric pulse of Edward's touch however – strangely warm, I quickly notice – I can't stop myself. I gasp, my eyes snapping open, immediately locking with Edward's. I gasp again just at the sight of him; it's as if I haven't been seeing him clearly because this Edward… well… well, he's… really…

To be frank, he's fucking sexy… and gorgeous… and perfect… and… you get the point.

He's wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair, bronze with now what I can see is streaks of brown and gold, is unruly, as usual. His jaw seems much more prominent, and his hand is… it is warm. I shake my head, clearing it of its consuming thoughts before I study every bare inch of him, whimpering as I feel lust swarm within me.

I swallow, my tongue seeping out between my lips to swipe across my bottom lip. All I want is to be in his arms and kiss the shit out of him.

To my surprise, I'm there immediately. It's with shock that I realise that because I'm a vampire now, the waiting period between thinking of doing something, waiting for the message to meet the brain and then span out to the rest of my body is no longer slow. Every part of my body is different now, more advanced.

So far deep into my thoughts, I gasp when Edward's fingers graze against my lips. My head snaps back around and my eyes dart to his black ones. All I can see in his eyes is love, possessiveness, need and… is that awe?

He smiles, leaning down and tightening his arms around my waist. I moan lightly, but he still hears it and I feel his responding growl, smiling at the sound of it. I lick my lips, my eyes flickering between his mouth and his eyes.

Finally, I can't take slow anymore, and I growl – a small part of my mind registering this with shock – before crashing my lips to his. His hands grip me, squeezing my firm flesh before they snake down to my ass. He pulls me up in his arms and I automatically wrap my legs tightly around his waist, never breaking our kiss.

In the next millisecond, were on the bed, Edward looming above me. His piercing, lust filled, black eyes are looking down at me and the look he's giving me is enough to make me orgasm on the spot. I lick my lips, whimpering as I try to get closer to him but he pins me down and cocks a sexy, dangerous eyebrow.

"I don't think so, my love," he purrs and I moan as his lips descend on the swell of my breast, trailing down… all the way to my stomach as he shuffles between my spread legs.

"I want you, Edward," I breathe, knotting my fingers in his hair and licking my lips. He grunts as I tug on his hair harder when his tongue seeps out of his mouth, barely touching my skin.

"Your wish, my command," he growls, his black, feral eyes meeting mine before he ducks down and unleashes the greatest pleasure I have ever known. I call out, my back arching high off the bed; all of these sensations are so heightened right now and I'm not sure whether it's because of my new and improved body or whether it's the fact that Edward has no reason to hold back… and he sure as fuck isn't, anyway.

Edward's always been talented in the bedroom department… in every way… so it doesn't take him long to bring me to the brink. I'm keening and tugging on his hair, shouting and chanting his name and with just a flick of his talented tongue, he brings me to my orgasm.

He swipes his tongue slow and long against my centre, taking everything I give and when he's done and I'm panting heavily, he crawls up my body so we're face to face.

"We should really be hunting right now but I need you too much," he whispers and I groan in lust at how selfish he's being. This is a whole other Edward I'm seeing right now and I fucking love it.

"I don't care," I breathe, winding my arms around his neck and with my now-natural speed, I flip us over. Sitting up, with my hands now trailing over his delicious chest – don't ask me when they pulled away from Edward's neck – I look into his eyes with a smirk. "I need you too much, too."

He sits up and I squeal a little as it causes me to tip back. He chuckles, winding his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly against his chest. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine with such force that I feel as if the breath is knocked out of me.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper, breaking the kiss. Looking in his eyes, there's only one thing I need to say now. "Make love to me."

He smiles softly, kissing me again as he grips my hips, lifts me and then enters me. We moan softly in unison and my head falls to his shoulder as he slowly sinks into me. I press slow, lazy, wet kisses to his shoulder, closing my eyes in bliss as Edward's arms tighten around me, squeezing me to his front.

Edward's lips trail up and down my jaw. As our hips press together, I push on his chest and he immediately understands, falling back on the bed, pulling me with him. My hair falls around our faces like a curtain. Our eyes close as we thrust together in a slow, sensual and seductive pace. This is not about any need as such, but our love for one another and closeness.

Our climaxes are not met with shouts or growls but with low moans and whimpers as we look into each other's eyes. The love shining in his and mine – as I can see reflected through his heavy-lidded eyes – is heavy enough that I can almost feel it in the room.

Edward gasps suddenly and I frown as he flips us before getting up off the bed. I quickly follow as he begins to pace and I watch him with my arms crossed for a while. Finally, I can't stand not knowing what's going through his very complicated mind any longer and I flit to stand in front of him, eyebrow raised and hands on hips.

"Mind explaining what's wrong?" I say, feeling just a little miffed.

He swallows, looking into my eyes again before he begins to pace once again. I sigh, but listen intently when he finally speaks. "Love, your eyes are brown. Now, I have no idea how this has happened but don't worry, nothing's wrong with you, I'm sure of it. I'll find out what's going on, I swear to you."

I can't help but laugh, which only causes Edward's head to snap around once more as he pauses. His eyes narrow and I immediately stop laughing as he flits to stand before me.

"Is this what you were hiding before I changed you?" He asks nervously, curiously. He raises an eyebrow at me and I nod, smiling shyly as I look down. He brings a single finger to my chin, pulling it up so I look at him. "Why didn't you say anything? And what is it? You obviously must know why this is happening if you knew this small detail…"

I smile, "I do know and I wanted to surprise you… are you ready for your surprise?"

He swallows, "by all means, my sweet."

I smile but then bite my lip. "Um, well, I only know what this is… I have no idea how it's supposed to work and for me to try and figure it out, you need to be on your best behaviour," I say, stepping forward.

He groans and steps back a little, managing to keep his eyes from straying down to my chest. "My love, you are naked in front of me and you honestly expect me to _not _touch you?" He purrs in my ear and I whimper, purring instinctively as his thumb brushes against my puckered nipple.

"I am hoping so…" I breathe, opening my eyes to look into his. "That is, if you want your surprise…"

He swallows, lowering his hands and I clamp my mouth shut so I don't whimper in disappointment as he stops touching me, standing perfectly still. "I would really like that, actually."

I nod and look at him firmly, "stay perfectly still, Edward."

He nods and I close my eyes, biting my lip as I try to find my shield just as Eleazar had explained during his visit. I smile widely when I find it, frowning as I concentrate on lifting it. I try in many ways; imagining a curtain, imagining myself physically lifting something. Eventually I give up, instead focusing on actually lifting it.

Edward's gasp of my name tells me I've done so and I smile widely.

_Surprise, baby,_ I think. Edward's hands are touching my body again and the sensations lead to thoughts of what we'd just done minutes before… lingering on the finer details. Edward growls, pulling me back onto the bed.

We stay there for several hours… although, that may have to do with the fact that I keep lifting the shield to show him my mind as we make love… which just makes him go wild.

And I smile, knowing that the decision to become a vampire is the right one. Who needs forever as a vampire when I can have forever as a vampire _with Edward_?

* * *

**I'm still a little iffy on the ending, but I think it was a good one… what do you guys think? It sure was/is just a little different to the standard wake-up chapter… but hey, it's good to be unique!**

**If there are any other outtakes you want, just review them to me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for reading and joining me for this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Don't forget to vote! **

**bexie25**


End file.
